Who is Marty Deeks?
by Raderle
Summary: How did Marty Deeks become the wise-cracking, empathetic, gentle, strong man he is with the uncanny ability to connect with children? This story follows him from childhood to when he accepted the liaison position with NCIS. It's focused mainly on Deeks but Hetty does make appearances.
1. Chapter 1:Marty's Birth

**Who is Marty Deeks?**

This story is AU because we really don't know that much about Marty Deeks' background. The show has given us some hints and facts along the way, but not much so I've come up with what I think Marty's childhood was like and how he became the compassionate, empathetic, funny man he is with a zest for life and an uncanny ability to connect with children. I've written what I think his life was like until he became the liaison officer for NCIS. I couldn't find out if Marty's mother's name has ever been mentioned on the show so I gave her the name Mary. This story ends with him accepting the offer from Hetty to become the liaison between NCIS and LAPD. I actually had this story partly complete with Marty going undercover as a gay man when the episode where Marty uses the alias Sven aired so I made some changes to this story so that I could write the story _Sven_ combining that alias with the one I had already constructed for this story.

There is angst and hurt and comfort in this story (it seems to be what I am best at). I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 1:

Marty came into the world at 9:04 pm on a Friday night. He weighed in at 8 pounds 9 ounces and had a head full of fluffy blond hair. His mother was alone in the hospital when he made his entrance. His father was out with his buddies. Mary and Gordon John Brandel had married after Mary became pregnant. Her family disowned her when they found out about the pregnancy and she had no one else she could turn to other than Gordon. Even then, he was an indifferent husband, but he didn't start drinking until he lost his first job after the birth of his son.

Mary looked at her son when the nurse handed him to her and prayed that she would be able to take care of him. She did what all new mothers do; checked for ten toes and ten fingers, gave him soft kisses and snuggled him against her breast. Gordon didn't care what she named him so he became Martin Andrew Brandel. Martin for her grandfather who had died way too soon and Andrew because it meant "warrior" in Greek and she somehow knew her son would grow up to be a warrior.

Gordon showed up at the hospital on the day Mary was released from the hospital to take Marty home. She had called him and begged him for a ride. He took one look at his son and said "Well, at least he's not a puny wrinkled thing. He looks like he's going to be a big one."

~,~,~

Gordon Brandel was a mean human being who never took responsibility for anything that went wrong. It was always someone else's fault. If he lost a job it was because his boss was a bigot or someone had lied about him. If he had a fight with someone, he always blamed them for starting it first. He had gotten Mary pregnant and been forced to marry her by his family but didn't love her and let her know every day that it was her fault for getting pregnant.

Once he was married, he held and lost several low level jobs and began drinking with his buddies any chance he got. He quickly descended into alcoholism. The bottle became his best friend. Any problems he had because of his drinking he blamed Mary for. He felt she was responsible for everything that went wrong in his life. When he wasn't working, he was either drinking with his buddies or terrorizing his wife. He used any excuse to beat her. It made him feel powerful to beat her. He might beat her because she had made roast for dinner and he felt like fish, or that dinner wasn't ready the minute he came in the door even though she never knew when he would be home. Mary endured the beatings because she didn't know any better and didn't have anyone she could turn to for help. She thought she deserved the life she lived. As long as Gordon left Marty alone, she was able to make excuses for his actions and deny she was being abused whenever anyone noticed the bruises and broken bones and asked.

The first time Gordon beat Marty was because he had been running through the house pretending to be superman and giggling. When he heard the front door open, he ran toward it to say hello to his father. Gordon came in the door after spending the evening drinking with his buddies and backhanded Marty across the living room without warning causing the young child to crash into the couch. "Shut up you little brat! Can't a man have peace and quiet in his own home!" he roared. "You're worthless! I should just get rid of you, no one would want a pansy like you for a son."

Marty lay against the couch stunned. He could only remember being touched by his mother before that and her touch had always been loving, kind and gentle. He had never been hit in anger until that night. His father had always been somewhat distant with Marty, but he would at least say hi to him when he came home. This was the first time his father had ever yelled at him, let alone hit him.

His lip was split and bleeding. His head hurt where he had hit it against the arm of the couch but he knew he better not make a sound or move because his father would get madder and continue beating him if he did. He had learned that lesson well by watching his father beat his mother. He laid there very still and quiet until Gordon staggered into his bedroom and fell across his bed in a drunken stupor.

When Mary was sure her husband was asleep, she cleaned Marty up and took him into his bedroom and tucked him into bed. "I'm so sorry baby" she told her son as she tucked him in. Tears were rolling down Marty's face but he wasn't making a sound and it broke Mary's heart. "Marty, you have to stay away from your dad and be very quiet around him so he doesn't do this again. Can you do that for me, baby?" she asked.

"Yes momma" Marty whispered. "Why does daddy hate me?"

"I don't know baby. We need to find a good hiding place so if he gets mad again, you can run and hide from him. I know you've hidden in the closet before when he hit me, but he could find you there if he looked for you. Can you hide in the crawl space behind the wall at the head of your bed?"

"Yes momma" Marty replied. "It's gots lots of room."

"Okay. If your dad gets mad at you again, hide in there. He shouldn't be able to find you there, but you will have to be very quiet so that he never finds you or your hiding space, okay baby?"

"Okay."

Mary stayed with him reading to him and giving him kisses until he went to sleep and then crept into the bedroom and into bed beside her husband. She knew if she wasn't there when he woke up he would beat her again. He had told her enough times that she should be available to "service" him whenever he wanted it because it was her duty as his wife.

~,~,~

The abuse Marty continued to endure at his father's hands after the first incident had a profound effect on him. Marty's trust in the world and the grownups around him was damaged in the instant his father first hit him. It made it very difficult for him to trust adults as a child and until Sam came into his life, he had never had an adult other than his mother take an interest in him and treat him as a valuable human being.

Once trust is lost, it is very hard to regain. Angry words thrown at Marty and fists beating on him caused irreparable damage to his heart and his soul. Each word was like a knife being stabbed into his soul. Each punch of his father's fists caused damage to his spirit and trust in the world around him. The wounds might heal, but they leave scars. After hearing he was worthless for so many years, it was very easy for Marty to believe what he father told him about his character. He had no other points of reference to a kinder, gentler world. It was easy to believe it was his fault whenever anything went wrong. Each beating he received caused him to feel more guilty for not being the child his father could love. No matter how hard he tried, nothing worked and it tore at his soul and self-confidence from a very young age on.

He learned to guard his heart fiercely and not let anyone see the real Marty Brandel. He felt it was safer that way. If no one knew him, they couldn't hurt him. He began showing the world a Marty Brandel he thought they wanted to see. In different situations, different versions of himself were shown. It was the beginning of what would be his uncanny ability to slip in and out of aliases at the drop of a hat and make them totally believable.

~,~,~

As time went on, Marty's father became more vicious around both his son and wife. Whenever he lost another job, he would come home and take it out on his family. Most of Marty's memories of home were hiding in his closet or later behind his bed in the crawl space and cowering in fear as the sounds of yells, fists hitting flesh, glass breaking and soft cries coming from the kitchen filled the small house. Each time those sounds filled his ears, his father was in a towering rage and beating on his mother. Marty wished every time it happened that he was bigger so he could protect his mother, but he was just too little and he knew if he tried to help her, his father would just start beating him. So he hid and whimpered as softly as possible hoping that his father, the big bad monster that haunted his dreams, didn't find his hiding place. As soon as his father would stagger to his bed and fall into a drunken stupor, Marty would sneak out of his hiding place and go to his mother. She was usually laying on the floor in the kitchen with blood on her face and cuts and bruises on her arms. He would lay down with his head in her lap "Are you okay mama? I hides like you say." he would tell her.

Mary Brandel ran her fingers through her son's hair as she tried to re-assure him "I'm fine baby. It's nothing that won't heal. You did a good job hiding. Don't ever let him find your hiding place, promise mama."

"I promise."

As soon as Mary was able to, she got up and cleaned the kitchen. She removed all traces of the blood that had spattered when Gordon was hitting her. She knew if he saw it, he would start in all over again. She got Marty ready for bed and read him his favorite bedtime story. She sat and watched her son sleep for the longest time before she went to bed beside her husband.

~,~,~


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to Play the Violin

When did Marty learn how to play the violin? Here's my theory.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show. **Reviews are always welcome. They encourage me to write more stories.**

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2:

As an adult, the only time Marty could remember being happy as a child was when he was alone with his mother. She lavished attention on him and taught him his numbers and letters. He was a very bright child and learned things quickly. It was a joy to Mary to show him something and have him immediately repeat it back to her and remember what she told him. When Gordon was nowhere around, the house was filled with love and laughter. It was probably why Marty was able to retain his joy for life as he grew older.

Mary discovered Marty's talent with the violin when he was just three years old. She had studied violin as a child and loved it. She still had the violin she had received as a child with her. She kept it hidden from Gordon because she knew he would either smash it or pawn it if he found it and her violin was the last tie to a happier time for her. She had learned to play the violin beginning about the age Marty was then and remembered how proud her parents had been of her each time she learned a new piece. She had been playing quietly while Marty napped, but when she looked up, she found him standing there staring at her in awe.

"Mama, dat's pwetty!" he whispered.

"Thanks baby. It's a violin. Maybe when you're older you can learn to play it."

"I do now." He was so earnest about playing she decided to let him try. She showed him how to hold the violin properly with his chin on the rest. Then showed him how to hold the bow. Taking the violin back, she ran through the four strings of the violin, naming them; showed him the other parts of the violin and then some notes and how to make them with the bow. After returning the bow to him, she encouraged him to try his hand at making music by moving the bow across one of the strings. Marty positioned the violin correctly with his chin on the rest. His posture was perfect and when Mary handed him the bow, he drew it across one of the strings making the purest note she had ever heard. She sucked in a breath as she watched him draw the bow over each string in turn coaxing pure notes out of each one, and then over multiple strings, stopping in between notes or sets of notes as if storing the sound in his memory. He then began moving his fingers on the strings to create additional notes, repeating his technique of stopping between each set.

Asking for the violin back, she played a simple tune for him then handed it back to him. "Can you repeat what I just played, baby?" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded his head. He then began playing the tune back to her perfectly the first time he tried just as she had done for him. She sat in front of her son in awe. "Marty, that's beautiful. You have a real talent for playing the violin."

"See, mama I right. I make music like you do for me."

"Yes, you do Marty, beautiful music. Would you like me to teach you how to play more songs?"

"Oh yes mama. Playing music makes my tummy sing!"

"Okay baby, but we can only talk about the violin and make music when daddy isn't here. It must be our secret or else daddy will take the violin away forever."

Marty's face fell. He realized what his mother was saying and silently handed her back the violin. It broke her heart to see the joy disappear from his face.

"It's okay baby. We'll be careful and that way we'll be able to play the violin every day your dad is gone. Okay?"

"Okay mama," Marty replied with a small smile returning to his face.

"We'll just not say anything to daddy about it and we'll be safe."

"I not tell daddy, anything" Marty solemnly promised. Even at three, he knew how to keep secrets from his father. It was the only thing that kept him safe. From then on, Mary and Marty played the violin every morning whenever Gordon was at work. They never played in the afternoon, because Mary was never sure what time Gordon would be home and didn't want him to catch them with the violin.

She taught her son everything she knew about the violin. He soon surpassed her talents with the instrument and she wished she could somehow find the money to get him a real teacher. Since that was impossible, she would save pennies from her grocery money and buy him recordings of classical music to listen to. He was able to listen to a piece once and commit it to memory. It didn't matter how difficult the piece was, for Marty it was as easy as breathing. He would listen to each piece and then play it for her perfectly, each and every time.

Some of the best times they had together were when they were playing the violin for each other. They could forget for a little while the hell they lived in and become enraptured in the beautiful sounds being coaxed out of the violin.

~,~,~

Marty began school at 4-1/2 years old. He attended the local Glenbrook Elementary School. He was small for his age but very mature. He was placed in a class with 25 other children. Though he was very quiet and somber most of the time, he was able to keep up with everything being taught in the classroom. He seemed very shy but he was fiercely protective of the smaller kids in the class. He would stand in front of them and face down any other children who were trying to bully the little ones even if it meant that he became the target. He never started fights; he was usually able to diffuse the situation by talking a blue streak. He had a natural gift of gab and would come out with outrageous comments that usually got the children laughing instead of fighting.

Mrs. Richardson, the kindergarten teacher, watched over Marty Brandel throughout the school year with concern. He was a winsome child with blond curls and piercing blue eyes, but he was extremely thin and so very somber except when he was protecting the littler kids. She was sure he was being abused at home, but with no evidence she could point to or see and knowing he would never admit the abuse he suffered, there was nothing she could do. She would have given him as many hugs as possible but he shied away from any adults touching him. If one got too close to him, he would back away in fright as if waiting to be hit. Mrs. Richardson somehow knew that he didn't trust the adults in his life and didn't push him to let her touch him.

On the rare occasions when she could get Marty to smile at her, it would completely transform his face. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. His smile would light up his entire body and make him almost glow. It was too bad those smiles didn't come very often. One of them was gracing his face right now because she had just praised one of his drawings. "You really like it?" he questioned her looking at her with those big blue eyes from beneath his bangs.

"Yes I do, it's a beautiful drawing, Marty." she replied in a soft voice. She had found through trial and error that he responded best to her when she spoke to him in a soft voice.

Looking at the picture one more time then handing it to her, he whispered "Here, I want you to have it."

"Don't you want to take it home for your mother?"

"No, he…I mean…it…it would get lost at home," Marty's smile disappeared as he thought of what his father would do if he saw the drawing.

Mrs. Richardson looked at Marty and the picture for a long time. She had a pretty good idea of why Marty didn't want to take the drawing home so she replied "Then I will take it home and put it up on my refrigerator where I can see it every day. I will take very good care of it" she assured him. That was enough to bring a small part of the smile back to his face and Mrs. Richardson took that as a victory.

She wished she could do more for the small child in front of her, but she never saw his parents and she somehow knew if she tried to contact them it would end up hurting Marty in some way. She couldn't help thinking how life was so unfair. _"I can't have children of my own. Stan and I have tried for years without any luck and here is a little boy just thirsting for love and attention being neglected by the very people who should be loving and protecting him. I wish I could take him home with me and shower him with the love he deserves."_ She prayed for him every day and hoped that he had his own guardian angel watching over him.

Mrs. Richardson was able on a few occasions to get Marty to accept a piece of fruit or a cookie from her for lunch. He usually had very little or nothing for lunch, but would say that he had 'forgot it' or that he 'wasn't hungry'. She knew better but never challenged him. She didn't think he needed any more pressure than he was already under. She didn't know how she knew how bad it was for him at home, but she did and tried as best as she could to make things a little easier for him at school. Mrs. Richardson did everything she could to help him while he was in her class. If that meant getting him to accept some food from her for lunch or praising him for something he did, she was determined to do so. He needed both so badly, she made sure he received some sort of praise from her every day and would offer him food whether or not he would accept it.

He excelled in school; soaking up everything he was told. He was friendly, but didn't have or make many close friends. He did have one close friend that Mrs. Richardson knew about. His name was Ray Martindell. Ray was several years older than Marty and somewhat of a handful for his teacher. He was what was termed as 'all boy' and was always getting into some scrape or pulling stunts on other children. Even so, he always watched over Marty. A couple of times when some of the older boys tried to gang up on Marty, Ray would get in their faces and tell them to back off or else. Mrs. Richardson never mentioned this to the principal though because she didn't want to get Ray in trouble. She knew he was one of the few good things in Marty's life and she wasn't about to take that away from him.

Ray and Marty lived in the same neighborhood and Mrs. Richardson knew they walked to and from school together every day. She would see them walking together and could tell how close they were. It made her wonder what Ray's home life was like as well, but she had never had him in her class so she didn't know anything about him other than how he acted around Marty. It was enough for her to know that at heart Ray was a good child. She hoped he had someone looking out for him as well.

~,~,~


	3. Chapter 3: Marty Meets Sam

Marty meets a man who will become very important to him and show him what a father should be like.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show. Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 3: Marty Meets Sam

Samuel Deeks was a big man standing 6 ft. 3 inches tall with wavy brown hair interspersed with gray that was still full at age 59. He married his childhood sweetheart, Evelyn, as soon as they graduated from high school. They had known each other since elementary school and both shared a love for music. They had been in the high school band together. She played the flute and he played the violin. When Evelyn said yes to marrying Sam, he was the happiest man in the world. They had a small wedding with a few friends and their families attending.

Both Sam and Evelyn were only children. Sam's parent's died in a car accident a couple of years after they married. It was devastating to Sam but with Evelyn's love and support he was able to move past his grief. Then he was there when Evelyn's mother developed cancer and died. Evelyn's father followed his wife soon after. He was never able to get over his grief and they both agreed he had died of a broken heart.

After that, they only had themselves as family, but it was enough. They loved each other unconditionally and never went to bed angry at each other. Oh, they had their fights, but at the end of each day, they made sure to let each other know they were loved. They spent many evenings making music together and were one of the happiest couples they knew.

They had been married for five wonderful years when Evelyn became pregnant with their first child. They were so happy and spent days picking out the baby furniture and getting the nursery ready for their child. They had everything ready for the baby when she went into premature labor. Although the doctors did everything they could, the baby boy died at birth with Evelyn following soon after from massive blood loss leaving Sam alone in the world.

Sam was inconsolable for months after his wife's and child's deaths just going through the motions of living. His friends tried everything to bring him out of his depression, but nothing seemed to work. The only thing that kept him from following them into death was his violin. He would play it every day in Evelyn's memory as soon as he got home from work. After several years, he come to the conclusion that the only way he could continue to live and find any enjoyment in life was to quit his job as an engineer and open a music shop. He had loved being an engineer, but surrounded by music made him feel closer to Evelyn and remember the joy he had found with her as his wife.

Sam had always lived frugally and with the insurance money he received and his savings, he was able to open Sam's Music Emporium and make it successful. He sold new and used musical instruments of all kinds, sheet music and records, while also providing repair services and violin and viola lessons to anyone who wanted them. He hired several people as contractors who used the shop to give lessons on other musical instruments while paying him a modest sum for renting the spare room for lessons. It was a win-win for everyone. It brought Sam out of his depression and gave him back his zest for life.

Sam had owned the shop for 20 years and while he wasn't getting rich, he was doing all right. Severe arthritis in his hands had set in a few years ago preventing him from playing his beloved violin, but he still had it displayed in the shop. It had provided him a lifeline when he had needed one badly and he could never imagine selling it.

~,~,~

By the time Marty was seven, if he wasn't hanging around with Ray or on the beach teaching himself to surf, he could usually be found hanging out around Sam's Music Emporium whenever he could get away from home. He tried his best to always stay out of his father's way. It was the only way he knew he was safe. If his father caught sight of him, a beating usually followed. There never needed to be a reason. Just seeing his face would send his father into a towering rage, telling him everything was his fault while screaming obscenities at him and calling him worthless and other more hurtful things as he used anything he could get his hands on or just his fists to hit him. Marty had never experienced any other kind of family life so distrusted all adults.

The music store was a place of magic for him. He would listen to the lessons going on inside the classrooms and let his mind drift away from memories of his father's abuse and become filled with the beautiful music echoing through the store. Sam had watched the young boy closely when he first showed up in the store. The boy was very thin and rather small. Sam thought he might be 6 years old, but small for his age and wondered why he was by himself. As he continued to surreptitiously watch the boy, he noticed bruises on his arms and legs and came to the conclusion that he was being abused at home. He realized over time that the youngster never tried to take anything and never caused any kind of a problem while in his store, so he pretended not to notice him. The first few times Marty saw Sam watching him, he quickly left the store and didn't return for several weeks. His actions made Sam very curious.

Marty would disappear when he noticed Sam watching him because he didn't want to get in any trouble. Marty didn't know Sam and with his distrust of all adults thought Sam might try to hurt him or find out who his father was and send him back home if he got hold of him. In his experience it was what adults did. Besides, if his father found out about him being at the store, not only would he be beaten but his mother would also be beaten because everything that Marty did was not only his fault but hers as well. He didn't know if his father knew the store owner so he played it safe by getting away from the store when he caught the owner watching him.

One day several months after Marty first appeared at the store, Sam was able to catch him by surprise as he was listening to music coming from the lesson room and appeared right in front of him. Marty had been concentrating on the music he heard so completely he never noticed Sam until he was there. Before he could disappear, Sam smiled at him and asked him a question in a soft voice, "Do you like music young man?"

Marty wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't run because the man was between him and the shop door. He decided to take a chance and answer the man's questions. Sam noticed he looked terrified as he heard the question but waited patiently and was finally rewarded when Marty looked at him and then down at the floor, while he whispered "Yes."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Violin, but only for my mother," came the soft reply. Marty wasn't sure if he should keep answering the man's questions. The man seemed nice, but he knew looks could be deceiving. No one thought his father was capable of terrorizing his wife and child because when he was not at home he seemed to be a very charming man.

How could Marty be sure this man was any different from his father? He had no point of reference to use to determine whether or not he was one of the good guys. Why he hadn't run this time, he was never sure. Maybe it was because the man had talked softly to him which reminded him of his kindergarden teacher. Whatever the reason, he continued answering the questions asked of him.

"Would you play for me?" the owner asked him, pulling a violin out from behind his counter. "This is my personal violin but I can't play it anymore because of my hands. It would be a big favor to me if you would play something for me."

Marty looked at the man holding the violin with both fear and undisguised longing on his face. It was the most beautiful violin he had ever seen. He didn't know what to do, but the man's soft plea "Please, I would really love to hear you play," made him want to play so badly. Keeping an eye on the shop owner, he slowly reached out for the instrument and when the man gently placed it in his hands, a soft smile lit up his face.

"Play something you love" he was told.

Marty spent a few minutes just looking at the violin and marveling at its quality. He then began checking out the violin and making some small adjustments to its tuning, before settling it under his chin to play Bach's Loure, Partita No. 3. He closed his eyes as he played so he didn't see the owner wipe a couple of tears from his face as the melody soared through the air of the shop. The owner of the violin sat there spellbound as Marty played the Bach piece. When he was finished, Marty opened his eyes and gave a huge sigh. With a brilliant smile on his face, he whispered "Thanks" and handed the violin back to Sam.

"How old are you?" was the next question Sam asked.

"I'm seven" Marty replied.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Sam asked him. He was amazed that the child in front of him was able to make such magic with his violin. The child had an amazing talent.

"My mom taught me. She plays a song so I can hear the music and then I play it back for her."

"What's your name son? My name's Sam. I own this store and you can come and play here any time you want to."

"Really…you'd let me play your violin…why?" Mary couldn't believe Sam was offering to let him play his violin. No adult other than his mother ever did nice things for him. He had very little trust in any adult but his mother. They never seemed able or willing to help him. Even the doctors he saw when a beating from his father sent him to the emergency room were either unwilling or unable to help him. They would tell him things would be okay but then he would be sent right back to the same hell he was being raised in. His father never seemed to pay for anything bad he did to Marty or his mother.

"Because you have a wonderful talent son. I can see you love to play and I would hate to see your talent and love for the music go to waste. I can show you some things you may not know yet and I will get to hear my violin played by someone who truly loves to play it."

"But why are you being so nice to me?" Marty asked. No one was ever nice to him except for his mother and Ray and he was wary around other adults.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I've seen you in here before and you've always been polite and honest."

"Most adults aren't nice" Marty whispered softly hoping Sam wouldn't hear him. He was trying to decide if he could trust Sam with his name. He knew if his father found out, not only would he and his mom be in trouble, but his dad might make trouble for Sam and he didn't want that to happen because Sam was being nice.

"Can you keep my name a secret?" he asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want me to do." Sam replied. Unknown to Marty, Sam had heard his whisper about adults not being nice and his heart ached for the young boy in front of him. He could only imagine the life the boy must be enduring to be cynical so young and so scared all the time.

"You have to, or else I'll get in trouble," Marty insisted.

"How about we make a pact? I won't tell anyone your name or that you come around the store and you come play for me whenever you can. I have a back room where you can practice where no one will see you so you won't get in trouble. How's that?"

Marty wanted desperately to believe what he was hearing so decided to take a chance on trusting Sam. "Okay…my name's Marty." Glancing up at the clock, Marty realized it was getting late. He didn't want his father to come home and find his mother all alone. He was still small for his age, but he could sometimes deflect his father's anger away from his mother onto him. It was the only thing he could think to do to protect her. "I've got to go".

"Come back any time Marty, I mean it. You're welcome here whenever you can come."

Marty called back "Thanks" as he raced out of the store.

Sam watched Marty leave with a heavy heart. Marty still hadn't said anything to him about his home life, but he had seen bruises on his arms and legs more than once when he visited the store and knew without a doubt that he was being abused. It made his blood boil and he made a promise to himself that he would help Marty in any way he could. He resolved to keep an eye on him and try to find out more about him so that he could help. He knew he had made a good start by getting Marty to trust him with his name and providing him a place to come and play his music. The boy was transformed when he was playing.

~,~,~


	4. Chapter 4:Sam's Store Becomes a Refuge

Has Marty found an adult he can trust? And where is Ray?

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show. Reviews are always welcome.

Reviews are always welcome. Entertaining my readers is why I write so hearing from you is your gift to me.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 4: Sam's Store Becomes a Refuge

Marty began appearing in the music store three or four days a week to play Sam's violin. Sam would stop whatever he was doing when Marty appeared and hand him his violin, then show him into the back room of the store. He usually had several pieces of music for Marty to choose from waiting along with recordings of the same music so Marty could hear it.

Marty didn't know much about reading music. His mother had begun teaching him how to read music and Sam continued his music education, not only continuing to teach him how to read music but also delving into music theory and exposing Marty to various types of music and instruments. Marty's whole demeanor would change when he was making music. Sam could almost see the joy pouring out of Marty's body as he would watch him.

Marty still played for his mother whenever his father was out of the house as well. One day several months after he had started playing at the music store, he played something new for his mother. Mary didn't recognize the music and had also noticed over the last couple of months that he was playing different styles of music than what she had been able to teach him. It made her not only curious but slightly afraid of where he was learning the new music she was hearing. He was still very young and she worried about him getting hurt like all mothers did. She asked him where he had learned the new music he was playing.

Marty told her he had made a friend of the man at the music store and he let him use his violin to practice. "You would like Sam momma. He's a big man and he has his own violin like you do. He's shown me all kinds of things and lets me listen to music and practice in the back room of his store. He's teaching me to read music like you've been doing and showing me all different kinds of music. He really likes to hear me play. I like him momma."

"What music store did you say he owns?"

"He's the owner of Sam's Music Emporium. He sells all kinds of instruments and he has people giving lessons there as well. He said if I play his violin for him, he'll teach me everything he knows in return."

"You didn't tell him who you are did you? We can't let your dad find out about your music, baby. It would make him so mad and I don't want him hurting you." Mary was very afraid that Gordon would find out about Marty's music and make trouble for not only her and Marty, but knowing Gordon, he was likely to go after the store owner as well.

"I only told Sam my first name momma. And that was only after I made him promise not to tell anyone." Marty assured her. "We made a pact. I told him my name and he lets me play whenever I want to in the back room where nobody can see me. He said he likes to hear his violin being played since he can't play it anymore because of his hands. I don't know what's wrong with his hands, but he says they hurt if he tries to play. Nobody sees me when I'm in the back room momma"

"He sounds like a nice man Marty and I can tell you're learning a lot from him. Just be careful okay baby?"

"I will momma, I will," Marty promised.

~,~,~

Marty continued visiting Sam at the store but was always very cautious approaching the front door of the shop, looking around to make sure no one who knew him was around before he would go inside. Sam would show him something new and have him try to repeat it back to him by reading the music and playing before listening to the music. It helped Marty become proficient at reading music. He would then go into the back room and practice what he had learned or just play songs he already knew. He was able to lose himself in the music each time he picked up Sam's violin. It was some of the happiest times of his life and he blossomed under Sam's attention and kindness. Sam kept his word and taught Marty everything he knew about the violin. He had all kinds of music he encouraged Marty to listen to; everything from classical pieces to jazz. Marty soaked everything up like a sponge.

Marty slowly came to trust Sam. Sam never lied to him and he had never told anyone his name or anything about him. Sam's attention and ongoing praise helped Marty regain some of the confidence he father had beaten out of him. After about six months, he decided to bring Ray to the store to meet Sam. Ray absolutely refused at first to have anything to do with the music store and wouldn't meet Sam no matter how hard Marty begged. However, he slowly came to realize how much good Sam was doing for Marty and decided to meet the man and check him out.

Sam was working behind the counter the day Marty brought Ray in to meet him. Ray stood a couple of feet behind Marty and stared at Sam while being introduced.

Marty made the introductions. "Sam this is my best friend Ray. I wanted you to meet him. I've told him all about you."

Sam was aware of just how important it was that Marty trusted him enough to introduce his best friend to him. Looking at Ray, Sam knew his home life must be like Marty's. Trying to make Ray feel comfortable, Sam held out his hand. "Hi Ray, My name's Sam. It's good to meet a friend of Marty's. You're welcome here any time you want to visit; with or without Marty."

"Thanks man" came a grudging reply from Ray.

"_At least it's a start"_ Sam thought. "Do you play an instrument Ray?"

Ray snorted and said "Nope. I don't play music." Thinking he should say something else because Sam was being nice to him, Ray continued "I do like to listen to it though."

"Well, feel free to come and listen any time you want to. I have a back room where Marty practices. You can listen to whatever you want to in there. All I ask is that you keep the sound down low enough that it doesn't bother the other customers who come in the store. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure…huh…thanks"

From then on, Ray would usually come to the store whenever Marty did. Ray didn't have a musical bone in his body but he did enjoy listening to Marty play. On a few occasions, he would come by himself and he found that Sam kept his word and would let him pick anything out and play it in the back room. Sam became a good influence on Ray as well as Marty; helping to keep him out of too much trouble. He knew both boys had terrible home lives and strived to give them a place of refuge where they could feel safe if only for a little while. He wanted both boys to know that not all grownups were mean; that many were wonderful people who would help them if they asked for it.

Ray was on the wild side and probably wasn't the best influence on Marty but he was very protective of him and he and Marty could be honest with each other when something bad happened at home. They had bonded immediately since they both had horrible fathers. They each recognized a kindred spirit when they first met, both somehow knowing their home lives were very similar. When they could, they would warn each other using a code they made up if one of them saw the other's father was coming home really drunk and in a bad mood. This allowed them to stay out of the way and prevented some beatings that would surely have happened if they had been home when their dads arrived.

~,~,~

Throughout his school years, Marty had few friends. He remained distrustful of people he didn't know. He was also small for his age until he hit puberty and had been picked on and teased repeatedly by the other children until he learned how to use sarcasm and humor as defenses against their cruelty.

Ray watched out for him throughout his school years and also taught him how to defend himself so that when Ray wasn't around, Marty had a fighting chance if someone wanted to beat him up. Ray lived a few doors down from Marty and they had met when Marty turned six and been inseparable ever since. They would explore the neighborhood around their homes and generally stay out of the way of their dads.

Ray and Marty had made a pact with each other that they would be nothing like their fathers when they grew up…they would be better people. As he grew older, Marty's home life became more of a living hell. Watching Marty's father become even more cruel with each passing day, Ray became convinced that one day, Marty's dad would kill both him and his mother. He had already put Marty in the hospital on numerous occasions with broken bones, concussions and other assorted injuries. Ray had heard the things his father would scream at him. They were very similar to what he heard at home, but at least he was better able to get away from his old man when things were bad.

Ray could disappear for days at a time and no one cared enough to come looking for him or report him as missing. Then when he returned home, his old man wouldn't even realize he had been gone he was usually so drunk. If Marty disappeared for more than part of a day, his old man would be waiting for him when he returned and beat the living shit out of him. He learned quickly to be home when his dad expected him to be.

~,~,~

Sam began looking forward to the days he was able to listen to Marty play. They became some of the best times of Sam's week. He would have one of the teachers watch the store so that he could stay with Marty in the back room whenever he visited. It gave him a great thrill to watch the magic Marty was able to coax out of the violin. The boy had so much talent and was able to not only make the violin sing, but also bring out all the emotions of the music he was playing. He always played with his eyes closed and looked like an angel brought down to earth just to make music. He was completely unaware of just how good he was, but Sam knew.

Marty had opened up and shared some of his home life with Sam since meeting him and Sam made him promise to call him if he ever needed anything. "I'll be there for you Marty, if you ever need me. I mean it. Call me anytime and I'll come."

"Thanks Sam, I promise," was all Marty would say whenever Sam made him promise. Sam was never sure if Marty believed him or not and thought it must be terrible to be so young and so sure he couldn't count on anyone in the whole world to help him if he needed it.

~,~,~


	5. Chapter 5: Marty Protects His Mother

Marty has to protect his mother from his father. The fall-out is enormous!

I only own my original characters. All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Unless you've written a story, you don't know how much it means to have reviewers tell an author they like his/her work. It feeds our creative juices. Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 5: Marty Protects His Mother

As Marty grew older, the beatings from his father increased in frequency and severity. Just after he turned 10, his father beat him so badly, he had to be admitted to the hospital after being seen in the emergency room because he lay on the floor of the living room for hours unresponsive before Gordon would allow Mary to call for help. Before he would let Mary have the phone he told her in no uncertain words that she was to say Marty had fallen down the stairs or else. Mary was in agony at the thought that Marty might die. When Gordon finally let her call for help, she dialed 911 and begged them to hurry.

Paramedics arrived and rushed him to the hospital. Marty was quickly examined and then admitted. The beating had caused a major concussion and a broken nose along with huge bruises on his back and legs. He ended up staying in the hospital for four days because he took so long to regain consciousness. Gordon told everyone that he had fallen down the stairs hitting his head on the railing on the way down and made sure Marty corroborated his story.

Ray snuck in to see him whenever he could. Neither boy could understand why the doctors or someone didn't do something. The doctors and social workers had to know what was going on and they had to know that Marty hadn't hurt himself falling down the stairs, but it was like he was invisible. It had been the same way the times it had been Ray in the hospital. Both boys always got sent back to their fathers.

~,~,~

As soon as Marty was out of the hospital and was sure his dad was out of the house for the day, he met up with Ray. The boys went to one of their favorite haunts; a wooded area behind a train yard. They had been playing there for years and had built a small fort with a roof where they could hang out and talk about anything that came to mind. They hid their small treasures there; things they didn't want their fathers to find and destroy and that wouldn't be missed at home. It was there they would talk about what they would do when they grew up and it was there that they had made their pact to always watch out for each other and grow up to be better men that their fathers.

Both boys made themselves comfortable. Ray pulled out two sodas and handed one to Marty asking "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…I guess. Still sore though" Marty replied. "Have you seen Sam lately?"

"Yeah, I told him that you were sick. I didn't know if you wanted me to tell him you were in the hospital." Ray had been surprised at how worried Sam was. Sam had told him to let Marty know he was thinking of him and looking forward to seeing him as soon as possible.

The boy continued relaxing in their fort. From time to time, Ray would look over at Marty as if he wanted to say something, but every time, he would quietly sigh and look away again. After Marty noticed what Ray kept doing, he asked him "What's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble" Ray declared. "But you are Marty. Um...I have something I want you to have, but I don't want you to ask me where I got it, okay?" Ray decided it was time to talk to Marty about defending himself from his father.

"Sure Ray, what is it?" Marty asked.

Ray looked around outside the fort to make sure they were completely alone; then pulled out the gun he had somehow got a hold of and handed it to Marty. Marty looked at the gun then at Ray with a questioning look on his face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Marty you know your dad is getting worse all the time. One of these days he is going to try to kill you and your mom when he is in one of his drunken rages and I want you to be able to defend yourself when that day comes. I know how to use this and I can show you how to use it too. It's only for you to use to defend yourself, okay?"

"Sure Ray." Marty knew Ray was telling him nothing but the unvarnished truth about his father. Marty had caught his father looking at him and his mother on numerous occasions with death in his eyes and was sure it was only a matter of time before his father followed up with the thoughts in his head.

"We can practice here in the woods. No one will see or hear us here because of all the trains that pass close by. I have plenty of ammunition for the gun and I can get more. Just don't ask me from where." Ray didn't want Marty involved in any of his less than legal endeavors. When Marty agreed, Ray spent the next few weeks showing him how to take the gun apart, clean it and put it back together. He showed him how to both handle, load and unload the weapon whenever they had some spare time. Once Marty was comfortable handling the gun and knew how to care for it and how to handle it safety, Ray taught him how to shoot it.

Ray looked around until he found an old log that was far enough away from the train yard that the shots wouldn't be heard. He then lined up old tin cans on the log to be used as targets and gave Marty the gun. "Time to start learning how to shoot straight Marty" Ray told him once he had everything in place.

Marty was a natural at using a gun and was able to hit seven of the ten cans Ray had lined up on the log for target practice. They spent several weeks with Marty practicing shooting the gun and Ray given him guidance. As soon as Ray felt Marty could handle the gun safely and hit what he aimed for nine out of ten times, he gave him both the gun and a box of ammunition. "Look Marty, one of these days, you're going to need this gun to protect your mom and yourself from your dad. He's a mean SOB and getting meaner every day. You and I both know it. Take this and hide it somewhere you can get to it fast if you need it. It won't do you any good here in the fort if your dad is trying to kill you at home."

Marty nodded his head yes and put the gun in his pocket. He knew Ray was right. His dad was getting worse every day and he lived in a state of constant fear of the day his dad would finally lose all control and kill both him and his mother. He had a secret hiding place in his room that his father had never found. He used to hide there when he was very small and it would be the perfect place to hide the gun. It's where he hid his mother's violin when he wasn't playing it. "Thanks Ray," was all he could think to say.

Ray continued "You're welcome. Just remember Marty, never shoot back…"

Both boys answered in unison "…always shoot first."

"Yeah, well maybe it won't come to that." Marty knew he was lying to himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but the thought that he might have to shoot his own father someday was a horrible thing for a child to have to think about.

~,~,~

A few days after Marty's 11th birthday, his father came home in a towering rage. He had lost yet another job and as usual blamed everything and everyone else but himself for it. Mary tried to calm him down by telling him he would find another job which just made him madder and he began to beat her with his fists. "You're a useless no good cow. I work my ass off making money for this family and all you do is waste it on that no good kid. All you do is spend all my hard earned money. I don't know why I don't just kill you and get it over with!" he screamed at her as he continued to hit her.

"Gordon, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop," she begged him but it just made him more enraged. He had stopped at his favorite bar before coming home and was already drunk. He looked around and grabbed the broom resting against the wall, broke the handle off and began hitting her with it. He continued beating his wife until he connected with her head causing her to fall to the floor unconscious with blood pouring from the wound.

Marty had started for the kitchen as soon as he heard his mother screaming and arrived in time to see her fall to the floor and the blood beginning to stain the tile around her head. "Stop it, leave her alone, stop hitting her, you're going to kill her!" he yelled at his dad. "She didn't do anything to you, leave her alone!"

Gordon looked at his son with death in his eyes and roared "It's what she deserves. She's a useless hag and saddled me with you, you worthless piece of shit. I should have killed you both years ago. You ruined my life you little bastard!" He then started beating Marty with the broom succeeding in breaking Marty's arm. He shoved him to the floor beside his mother. As Marty lay on the floor next to his mother, Gordon left the room without a word.

Marty was in agony. He didn't know it, but his arm had broken in three places. He looked at his mother, but all he could see was the blood soaking the floor around her head along with all the bruises on her face and arms. It was the final straw for the young boy. He knew if he didn't do something right then, Gordon was going to come back and kill them both. Making up his mind, he ran to his room and retrieved the gun from its hiding place then ran back downstairs to confront his father.

Marty returned to the kitchen to a nightmare sight. Gordon was already back in the kitchen, standing there swaying with a shotgun aimed at his mother's head. He looked up as Marty entered the room and began laughing. "What's that you have in your hands? You going to shoot me boy? You don't have the guts. You're a useless piece of crap, a momma's boy and you wouldn't know what to do with that gun if I shoved it up your ass. I'm going to kill her while you watch and then I'm going to kill you. I hate her and I hate you. I've always hated you! I should have drowned you the day you were born like a mongrel puppy. That's all you are. You've been nothing but a burden to me your entire life. You're never going to be good for anything. You don't deserve to live."

"Leave her alone. Haven't you done enough already? You're not going to hurt us ever again" Marty screamed at his father. "You're the one who's useless. You can't hold down a job and you're nothing but a stinking drunk and a bully!"

Gordon turned the shotgun on Marty and fired but he was so drunk that most of the buckshot missed its intended target. A few of the pellets hit Marty in the side, but he was able to point the gun Ray had given him at his father and pull the trigger. The weeks of target practice Marty had gone through were justified as the bullet hit his father in the side of his chest. With a surprised look on his face, Gordon looked at the blood blossoming on his shirt and then back at the gun in his son's hand and realized he'd been shot. "Well, I'll be damned" he mumbled before he fell to the floor. Marty then dropped down next to his mother and sat there in shock; holding the gun in his shaking hand while continuing to point it at his father.

~,~,~


	6. Chapter 6: The Police and Repercussions

The police show up to help Marty and his mother. Will Marty let anyone help him? Here's the next chapter.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles; I only own my original characters. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. I hear soft whimpers coming from the den. Are my minions crying?

Anything in italics are thoughts.

Reviews are always welcome. I've really appreciated getting them on this story. To my French guest: Merci beaucoup pour l'examen. Oui à un certain point dans cette histoire, il rencontrera le lieutenant Bates. Je suis juste un peu au début. Il y a beaucoup plus à venir. J'espère que vous allez continuer à bénéficier. Un nouveau chapitre (chapitre 6) sera jusqu'aujourd'hui.

To my other guests, followers and others, thanks so much for reading.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 6: The Police and Repercussions

The people in Marty's neighborhood were used to the sounds of fighting and screaming coming from the Brandel house. When the fights got too bad and the screams could be heard throughout the block, one of the neighbors would call the police anonymously and report a domestic disturbance. Whoever called it in refused to give their name to the police because the entire neighborhood was afraid of Gordon Brandel and didn't want him to know who called the authorities.

The night everything changed for Marty had been a typical night in the Brandel household. Gordon had lost another job and had stopped off at his favorite bar to complain about his boss. He came home drunk, again. He was stumbling around the house looking for his wife and child, again. As soon as he saw his wife and son, he had begun screaming at her and him, again.

The neighbors heard the screams, again; as well as some of the things Gordon was yelling; among them the words "You're both worthless. I don't know why I put up with you. It's your fault I can't get ahead in life. I should just kill you both!".

Unknown to Marty, several of them called the cops once again informing them of the screaming coming from the house. This time the police were informed that it sounded like Gordon was going to kill his family. The police had been called out many times before but Mary had always insisted nothing was wrong so the police had their hands tied and could do nothing but take a report. They hated getting calls of a domestic dispute at that address. Nothing good ever came from the call and the police were frustrated because there was nothing they could do to help the child living there.

~,~,~

Since the neighbors were afraid Gordon was going to kill someone this time, the police duo responding to the domestic disturbance call approached the house carefully. As they did so, they heard what sounded like a shotgun go off and then a pistol. Pulling their weapons, they cautiously walked up to the front door and announced themselves. Getting no response from inside, they looked at each other, the veteran motioning for the rookie to look in the front windows to see if he could see the inhabitants while he went around back to look into the kitchen window. The cop looking into the kitchen saw Gordon lying on the floor near the table with a shotgun in his hands and blood on the side of his chest. He also saw a small boy and woman on the other side of the kitchen on the floor. There was blood all around them and he could tell both of them had been savagely beaten. The young boy had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at the older man but looked like he was in shock. He radioed his partner informing him of the situation and requested that he come in the front door but wait out of sight until he was in control of the scene. He entered the kitchen with his gun out and pointed at the boy.

Marty heard a noise and looked up. Seeing the policeman with his gun pointing at him, he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and asked in a haunting voice; one that would remain with the cop the rest of his life; "I…I shot him…Am…am I go…going to jail now?"

The cop could tell by the way the the boy was acting that he was indeed in shock, but he still had the gun pointed at the older man on the floor. "No, you're not going to jail, but I need you to give me the gun" he replied.

"I…I can't, he…he'll kill me if I do. He already tried. He…he shot me and I…I…I think he killed my mom." Tears continued streaming down his face as he struggled to say the words. Everything had happened so quickly and he had been sure that his father was going to kill him next when he pulled the trigger and shot him. Marty had tried to wake his mom up, but she was just laying there in all that blood. He was sure she was dead; he just didn't want to believe it. "I…I…I tried to wake her up but she ju…just lays there…there's all that…that blood around her…I…I tried but I…I couldn't protect her" he managed to choke out. His mother was the only person in his life that he knew loved him unconditionally and he hadn't been able to protect her. His heart was breaking under the load of guilt he was feeling and he didn't know or care what was going to happen to him now. All he could see around him was blood. All he could smell was the rusty iron smell of all that blood. Everywhere he looked it seemed all he saw red blood slowly spreading across the kitchen floor.

"Son, I won't let him hurt you anymore, but you've got to give me the gun, please. I can't help you if you don't give me the gun." The cop was getting desperate. He could tell the wound in the young boy's side was continuing to bleed and he was shivering and extremely pale. Trying to get through to him he finally noticed that as well as his side bleeding; he was holding one arm tightly across his chest which indicated to the cop that it was broken at the very least. Bruises covered his face and arms. Some were old and almost gone while others were fresh and very vivid. It took all the control the cop had not to turn around and shoot the man holding the shotgun. He had seen too much in his career not to know that the abuse the child had suffered that night had been going on for years. "I want to help you son. My name is Roger, what's yours?"

"You want…want to…to help me?…but why...no one ever helps me…no one," Marty was continuing to shiver and getting very light-headed by this time. So much so he was having trouble understanding and responding to the cop. He had to think for a few minutes before he could continue. "My name?…my…my name's M…M…Marty. Are you…you sure he can't hurt me again? Do you pr…promise? I…I can't take it any more…I just can't." Marty tried to speak through his tears. He was so very tired and scared that he had no idea of what to do. All he could think was that he just wanted everything to stop.

"I'm sure Marty. He's going to jail for a very long time. Come on now, give me the gun so I can get you and your mom some help, okay?"

Marty finally comprehended that the cop really did want to help him and his mom and had been asking him to give him the gun. He looked down in confusion not realizing until that moment that he still had the gun in his hand. He looked at his arm and then his father and realized he was still pointing the gun at him. He looked at the gun again and then at the cop. Seeing Roger nod slightly and smile at him, he pointed the gun down toward the floor and then reached out his arm handing the gun to Roger. He turned away from his mother and closed his eyes to block out the sight of all the blood surrounding her head and body. As memories of the evening's events came crashing back into his brain, he threw up everything he had in his stomach while continuing to sob uncontrollably.

Both Roger and his partner quickly took control of the scene and called for two ambulances. They handcuffed Gordon and wrapped a blanket around Marty's shoulders. They determined that his mother was breathing on her own but she looked so bad they didn't try to move her. They had no idea of the extent of her injuries. As soon as the ambulances arrived, Roger picked Marty up and placed him on a gurney making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around him while the paramedics did the same for his mother. Marty and his mother were put in one ambulance while Gordon was put in the second and everyone was whisked away to be treated.

~,~,~

The paramedics attended to Marty and his mom as they were rushed to the hospital. Marty had been wrong; Mary was injured but wasn't dead. No one told him that though and he was so out of it, he didn't even realize that she was with him in the ambulance and was breathing. The paramedics were more concerned about his condition and helping him than letting him know everything that was going on with his mother. He had completely shut down and wasn't speaking to anyone. He just lay on the gurney with a thousand yard stare in his eyes. The only time he reacted was when one of the paramedics would try to touch him. He would shrink away from them and start yelling at them to "Leave me alone! Don't touch me…please don't hurt me anymore." It was like he had no idea where he was or what was happening. It had the paramedics very worried because they knew he was already in shock and the longer treatment was delayed the more serious the shock could become.

Once the ambulance pulled into the emergency bay, Marty and his mother were separated; each with their own team of doctors. The doctors looking after Marty were able to tell that he had a gunshot wound in his side, a broken arm, and lots of bruises from the latest beating given him by his father. He wouldn't let anyone touch him though, screaming "Leave me alone" whenever they tried, so they didn't know how badly his arm was broken and if there was anything else wrong with him They could tell he was still in shock so they wanted to admit him to the hospital for observation.

His father was transported to the same hospital but was put in the prison ward where he wouldn't be able to get to Marty or his mom. Aside from the bullet in his chest, he was fine. He was so drunk he wasn't feeling any pain. In fact, he was bragging to everyone around him about finally getting rid of his worthless wife and brat of a son. He told anyone who would listen how useless they both were and how he was glad he was finally rid of them because they were to blame for everything that went wrong in his life. He thought everyone agreed with him and that he had done the world a favor. The doctors and nurses attending him were disgusted at the filth coming from his mouth and only their oaths to care for people kept them taking care of him. He would end up being the star prosecution witness at his own trial when his confession was corroborated by the doctors and nurses who had been treating him and heard his own words condemning him.

Child services was called to the hospital for Marty by his doctor. When the social worker arrived, he had no better luck than the doctors had in getting Marty to respond to him. He remained unresponsive for several hours, only becoming agitated and screaming to be left alone if any of the doctors or nurses came near him. When he did begin talking rather than screaming in fear, all Marty would say was his name over and over again. "I'm Marty…my name is Marty."

He continued to silently cry and after an hour or so started repeating another phrase in between repeating his name. He kept repeating the phrase "Call Sam; he…he said for me to call him if…if I needed him." When the doctors finally got through to Marty making him understand they didn't know who Sam was, the only thing he could think to tell them was Sam's number. He then kept repeating the same two phrases he had been saying for hours "I'm Marty" and "Call Sam" and added Sam's number to the phrase; "Call Sam, 555-483-2984."

Thinking of Sam was the only thing keeping Marty from becoming completely hysterical remembering all the blood that had been on the kitchen floor; the sight of his mother motionless with blood continuing to leak from her hair; and his father shooting him. The more questions he was asked the more frightened he became. He didn't know if he had any relatives and he didn't know anyone else who had ever taken an interest in him. He kept yelling at the doctors and the social services people to call Sam. Sam had told him he could call him any time he needed him, and Marty really needed him then. He still wouldn't let the doctors touch him and would cower in the corner of the bed and start screaming for Sam if they came anywhere near him.

The social worker stood outside Marty's hospital room listening to the young boy. He also read the report of his injuries as well as the previous police domestic disturbance reports and hospital reports available of the many times Marty had been hospitalized before this instance. The information sickened him. He couldn't understand why no one had helped Marty sooner, but he was determined to find the best solution he could for the young boy. Marty had already been through hell in his first 11 years on earth and the social worker knew he deserved something good to happen for a change. He had been a foster child himself when younger and didn't think it would help Marty to go into the foster system, so he took a chance on what Marty was saying and called Samuel Deeks.

~,~,~


	7. Chapter 7: Sam Keeps His Promise

Sam hears that Marty needs him. What will he do? Will he keep his promise and can he help Marty?

I only own my original characters. All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. My minions are ignoring me right now because they are heartbroken over not owning NCIS LA.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 7: Sam Keeps His Promise

Sam had closed the music store for the evening and was relaxing at home reading a book and listening to music. Well, he was trying to relax, but he was actually thinking about Marty and worrying. He found he thought about him a lot; and worried about him, a lot! He kept trying to think of something he could do to get Marty out of the horrible situation he was in but being that he wasn't a relative, he didn't think he could legally do anything. His heart ached every time he had to watch Marty leave the store to go home. His entire body would shrink in on itself as he said goodbye to Sam and headed toward his house. Sam refused to think of where Marty lived as home because he knew it was a house of horrors not a home where Marty was loved and protected.

Sam was so desperate to help Marty that he had actually contemplated taking the law into his own hands and ending his father's life. The thought of ending a life was repugnant to Sam and he knew he could never do it, which frustrated him even further. _"I wish I was the kind of man who could kill someone. I'd kill Marty's father in a heartbeat. The man is a monster and has no redeeming qualities. How am I going to help that boy before it's too late? I've seen the bruises and other signs of abuse. It seems to be getting worse too. One of these days his father is going to kill him if something isn't done. That man doesn't deserve a son like Marty. Hell, he doesn't deserve to live"_ he thought to himself.

Ironically, as Sam was worrying about Marty's situation once again and trying to come up with a way to help him, Marty had already had to take matters into his own hands to defend himself and his mother. It was late and Sam was almost asleep in his easy chair when he got the call from the hospital social worker. At first he was confused why a social worker would be calling him of all people, but the moment the man told him he was calling about Marty and that Marty needed him, he told him he would be at the hospital within the hour. He rushed around the house making sure it was locked up tight, put his shoes on and ran out the door to his car.

Sam was praying he wouldn't get pulled over for speeding the entire way to the hospital. He usually obeyed the speed limit, but knowing that Marty needed him, he had his gas pedal all the way to the floor of his car driving as if he was in a formula 1 race car on a racetrack using every trick in the book to get to the hospital as fast as possible. He rolled through stop signs if it was safe and actually ran a couple of red lights that were on a loop when the cross streets were totally deserted. The moment he had the car parked in the hospital parking lot, he ran into the Emergency department and looked around to find someone to help him. Seeing a nurse at the admitting desk, he practically ran up to her and asked where he could find Marty.

"Are you Sam?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I got a call that Marty is here. I have to see him. Where is he?"

The nurse had been told to be on the look out for a man named Sam asking about Marty Brandel so directed him to the third floor where the social worker and Marty were. Sam didn't even bother with waiting for the elevator; he yelled "thanks" to the nurse as he rushed up the stairs to the third floor and began looking for the social worker.

David Herrera was reviewing files on Marty and his mother when he heard a man run out of the door to the stairwell. He looked up and somehow knew it was Sam. He caught Sam's eye and introduced himself as David Herrera, Marty's case worker. Sam looked at David and asked him what was going on and what had happened to Marty and his mother. David directed Sam to a couple of chairs in the hallway and proceeded to inform him of everything that had happened.

"Mary and Marty have both been severely beaten. Marty also has a gunshot wound in his side. "

"Oh my God" Sam replied as his face reddened in anger. "Where is that bastard of a father? I want to have a few words with him." Sam was livid and if he had been face-to-face with Gordon, he didn't know what he would have done.

"He's in the prison ward and he won't be able to get to Marty or his mother." David replied.

"Prison's too good for him" Sam growled. "How's Marty's mother?"

David continued "Mary will be okay, but she's relinquished care of Marty to the state. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant."

Sam was shocked "Why would she do that? From what Marty has told me, she's a good mother and did her best to protect him. Why give him up now when she's finally free of that monster of a husband?"

David hated having to tell Sam the rest of what Mary had said, but to help Marty he somehow knew Sam needed to know everything. He told Sam what the police had found at the house and then informed him that as soon as Mary had regained consciousness and found out what had happened, she told David that she couldn't care for her son any more and that him shooting his father made her fear he would grow up to be just like him. She either couldn't or wouldn't face the fact that Marty had saved her life by shooting his dad.

"She told me that Marty would be better off without her. Nothing I could say to her would change her mind. She insisted I give her the necessary paperwork to sign immediately. As soon as I did, she signed it and then told me to leave her room. As I was leaving, I saw her turning her face to the wall."

Sam's heart was breaking for Marty "God, hasn't that boy been through enough hell? He's only 11 years old!"

David tried to reassure him "I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Marty is safe and in a loving home. It's the least he deserves."

When he finished talking to David, Sam talked to the doctors caring for Marty. They told him they didn't yet know the full extent of Marty's injuries because he wouldn't let them near him without Sam being there. They let him know that Marty was in shock and probably in quite a bit of pain as well but would become hysterical every time the nurses tried to get close to him to give him any pain medication. He would begin screaming whenever anyone tried to help him for them to "Stay away from me…just stay away! I need Sam, get Sam."

"Well I'm here now. Let me talk to him, he'll listen to me" Sam informed the doctors.

Sam then insisted on seeing Marty. He could feel his heart begin to race and his anger swell when he walked into Marty's room and saw him with the broken arm, the blood and makeshift bandages on his side and all the bruises on his face and arms. Marty was laying in the bed looking absolutely devastated with silent tears slipping down his face. Sam went to stand beside him and spoke to him very softly, "Marty, I'm here son, I'm here now. You're going to be okay. I'll take care of everything…Marty, look at me, I'm here."

It took a couple of minutes of Sam's quiet assurances to him for Marty to realize Sam was actually in the room and talking to him. He had been lost in a world of despair thinking about everything that had happened that evening. He was in a lot of physical pain due to his injuries and emotional pain from what he had seen and done. His arm needed to be x-rayed and casted but he hadn't let anyone near him because he didn't trust them. He wouldn't let them give him any pain medication either. He didn't know what the doctor's were trying to give him and in his confused state he thought it might be poison or something. Whenever anyone tried to approach him, he would scream at them and become hysterical.

As soon as Marty realized it was Sam in the room with him and that he had really come like he promised, he threw himself into Sam's arms beginning to sob again almost uncontrollably. "I…I had to shoot him; he was be…beating my mom and me. I had to…I just had to stop him…I couldn't take it anymore Sam…I just couldn't," he said through his sobs. "He…he…he killed her Sam; he killed my mom. And…and…he was going to kill me…he shot me Sam. The…the cop said I…I…wasn't going to…to jail, but what if…if he was lying? What is g…g…g…going to happen to me now? Where can I go? Am I going to jail Sam?"

Sam gathered him up and held the sobbing child as he sat in a chair by the bed. He put his strong arms around Marty and rocked him gently while whispering in his ear. "Shh…I've got you. Hold onto me. No, you're not going to jail. What you did was very brave. You did what you had to do to save yourself and try and save your mom. Just hold onto me, son. You're safe now. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay, I'll make sure of it. Shhh…shhh…you're safe now, you're safe."

Sam continued holding Marty and rocking him gently while whispering comforting words to him until he was able to stop crying. He could feel Marty beginning to relax and knew it was time to get him some medical help. He put his hand under Marty's chin so he could raise his head and look into his huge blue eyes. " Do you trust me Marty?"

Marty looked back into Sam's eyes. He hadn't been sure that Sam would come even though he had told him he would but it had been the only thing he could think of once the doctors and nurses started asking him questions. Marty had very little trust in what people told him because of his father's abuse. As far as his experiences went, most adults lied. But Sam hadn't lied. He had come just like he promised to so long ago and that truth was something Marty had needed for a very long time. He nodded his head and whispered "Y…yes."

"Good, that's good. I won't let anyone hurt you, but Marty I want you to let the doctors help you. You need to have your arm set and your side looked at. Will you let them take care of you?"

Marty looked over at the doctors in the room with him and Sam. He was still scared of them and turned to Sam whispering in his ear "Are you sure they won't try to hurt me?"

The anguish in Marty's voice almost tore Sam in two. "Yes, Marty. I'm sure they won't try to hurt you."

"Will you stay with me Sam? I…I don't know them. How can I trust them to…to take c…c…care of me unless you're here with me?" Marty was afraid if Sam left he wouldn't come back and he would be all alone again.

"Yes, I'll stay with you Marty. I won't leave you alone for a minute unless I have to. If I have to leave, I'll tell you where I'm going and when I'll be back. I promise. And I promise I'll always be back." Sam knew Marty was afraid to lose him and wanted to make sure that Marty knew Sam would stay with him and return if he had to run an errand. "Let them look at you please. For me?"

Continuing to look into Sam's eyes and holding on to him desperately, Marty nodded his head yes. "O…okay Sam, for you."

Sam looked to the doctor in the room and motioned him to Marty's side. The doctor had been watching and listening as Sam got Marty to agree to be treated so he spoke very softly to Marty and let him know exactly what he was doing before he did it. First he told Marty they had to x-ray his arm but that Sam could be in the next room where Marty could see him while it was being done. Once the x-ray showed that the fractures were stable and not displaced, he explained to both Marty and Sam that all his arm needed was to be casted and Sam could stay with him while it was done.

As his arm was being casted, he was asked what color he wanted on the outside of it. He looked at the cast and then at Sam before whispering "Blue, cause it's the color of the ocean."

"Blue it is then" the doctor replied.

Once his arm had been casted, the doctor told him he needed to look at his side. Normally, his side would have been taken care of first, but the doctor thought it would help Marty if he started with his arm to help him relax and trust that the doctor wasn't going to hurt him. The doctor waited for Marty to agree and examined his side carefully He found that some of the buckshot was still in the wound. He explained to Marty that it had to be removed before he could stitch up the wound in his side and waited for Marty to agree again.

"Will it hurt?" Marty asked.

"Yes, it will hurt a little bit but not much. I'm can give you a local, that's a shot that will keep it from hurting while I stitch you up. Is that okay with you?"

Marty had never liked shots and wasn't sure what to say. Turning to Sam he said "I don't like shots, Sam." Marty continued looking at Sam patiently waiting for his reply.

"Just between you and me, I don't like them either, but this will make it easier for you while the doctor takes care of the wound. Will you let him give you the shot? You can look at me the whole time and hold my hand. It will be over before you know it" Sam assured Marty.

"O…okay."

Once Marty gave his permission, the doctor gave him the local then proceeded to remove the buckshot and stitch up his side explaining each step to him in detail.

"Marty, I would like you to let me put you on some IV fluids to replace what you have lost and to give you some pain medication. Do you know what that is?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" came the quiet reply.

"Will you let me do it?"

Marty looked at Sam again and received a nod from him before agreeing to let the doctor insert the IV. Once the IV was in place, the medication was administered. Sam then held Marty until he fell asleep. It didn't take long since Sam began rocking him gently again and holding him securely in his arms. Marty didn't think he had ever felt so safe before.

~,~,~


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Care of Marty

What's going to happen with Marty now? Let's see what Sam does.

I made sure to get this chapter ready to post early as a present to my readers and reviewers and also because I'm going to be out of town tomorrow and I promised to have chapter 8 up this weekend. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, reviews make me want to write more for you.

To my French reader and guest reviewer: Merci beaucoup pour l'examen. Je suis très heureux de vous entendre et je suis heureux que vous appréciez l'histoire. Voici le prochain chapitre pour vous de profiter.

I only own my original characters. All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. My minions are currently giving me the cold shoulder because I haven't yet given Marty his happy ending.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 8: Taking Care of Marty

As soon as Marty was sleeping soundly, Sam covered him with a blanket and then slipped out of the room to talk to the social worker. "So David, or should I call you Dave?"

"You can call me Dave."

"Marty has been through so much already; how do we tell him that his mother doesn't want to care for him anymore? He loves his mother so much, I don't think he could handle news of that sort right now. He's been through hell tonight and his home life has been a nightmare since he was born except for his mother. From the little he's told me, she has always done her best to protect him and showered him with love. It's why I don't understand how she could do that to her own son."

Dave didn't understand it either, but Mary had insisted that as far as Marty was concerned, he should think she had died. He told Sam his theory. "I think Mary has let life defeat her; she hasn't been able to protect herself or Marty and doesn't think she can offer anything to him that he really needs. I think she's been abused since before Marty was born, at least emotionally. I don't know when it turned physical. She's suffered so much abuse, she thinks she's useless and everyone will be better off without her."

Although he didn't agree with her, she was adamant about giving Marty up and he couldn't get her to change her mind. He told Sam all this and what she said about about her fears that Marty was growing up to be just like his father. He then waited to see what Sam would say. He had been watching the interaction between Marty and Sam and was encouraged at how much the boy trusted Sam. He could also tell that Sam loved Marty very much.

"I can try to talk to her and reassure her that Marty is nothing like his father if you think it would help. That boy could never be like his father. Even after everything that's happened to him, he has a joy for life that's rare. He needs his mother so much right now. He thinks she's dead and it's his fault because he thinks he failed to protect her." Sam would do anything to help Marty.

"I wish you could, but she left the hospital AMA and no one knows where she went. All we know is that she stopped off at the house and then disappeared. She isn't at home and it looks like she doesn't want to be found. In fact, we may never find her. And she did sign the papers to give him up legally so there's nothing the police can do about finding her." Dave replied. "Marty's a ward of the state now. It's my job to find him a place to live."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "How could she just disappear like that, without a word to her son? My God, he was just protecting her and because of it, he's in a hospital room, scared out of his mind about being put in jail, injured and in shock. With her leaving, he's lost everything. He's all alone in this world. I can guarantee you he's going to think everything is his fault. That child just can't seem to catch a break. I'll never understand what makes a person do something like that." Sam sighed.

Glancing into Marty's room to make sure he was still sleeping peacefully, Sam continued "So what do I have to do to become a foster parent? I don't want him going to just any foster family; I know I'm the best placement for him. Otherwise, he might end up in a situation worse than the one he's in now. Oh, I know that most foster families are wonderful, but you can't tell me there aren't a few bad apples" he continued as he noticed Dave's frown at his words. "Actually I want to adopt Marty if I can. I'll tell him about his mother when I feel the time is right. He needs to know that she wasn't killed. He's already feeling guilty enough because he thinks he didn't protect her and she's dead because of him. I don't want him to carry that unnecessary guilt." Sam was determined that Marty not take on the burden of guilt over what had happened when none of it was his fault. He was also determined that Marty not become lost in the foster care system if he could do anything about it.

"Before I answer your question, I have some questions for you Sam." Dave replied.

"Okay, what do you want to know Dave?"

"How did you come to know Marty?" Dave asked. He had been able to see the connection between the two when Sam had been comforting Marty, but he wasn't about to help some random stranger get custody of the child. For some reason, Marty Brandel was bringing out his protective instincts. There was something about him that cried out for protection. Maybe it was his own background that caused Dave to feel the need to help Marty but he was going to do everything he could to see that Mary had a good placement.

~,~,~

Sam kept glancing into Marty's room to make sure he was still sleeping as he began telling Dave everything that had happened between him and Marty.

"I noticed Marty hanging out around my music shop for months before I could get near enough to him to get him to talk to me. He usually disappeared as soon as he saw me watching him. He never stole anything or caused any trouble so I let him be. It took me a long time, but I finally got a response from him one day when I was able to get close to him without him realizing it. I smiled at him and asked him if he played an instrument. Turns out he plays the violin. His mother taught him." Sam thought back to when he had first heard Marty play and was overwhelmed again at the talent he had displayed and the love of the instrument he so obviously had.

"You should hear him play Dave. He is extremely talented, a virtuoso in fact. I don't think there is anything he can't play on the violin. Anyway, we made a deal. I told him he could play my violin in the back room of the store any time he wanted and I would have the pleasure of hearing it used since I can't play any more if he told me his first name. I could tell he was scared to death to tell me that much. It took a while before he finally agreed and he made me promise not to tell anyone his name. I think it was because he knew he would get in trouble if his father found out he was hanging out in a music store. He was also worried that his father would make trouble for me if he found out; at least that's what I think, but Marty never admitted it. I could tell he was abused at home, but couldn't get him to talk about any of it until just recently. I still don't know everything that monster did to Marty but I can make a pretty good guess. I made him promise to call me if he ever needed anything. I told him I would always be here for him. I want to make good on that promise, especially now that his mother is gone and he's all alone in the world except for his bastard of a father."

"How long have you two known each other?" was the next question asked by Dave.

"I've known Marty since he was around seven, so I guess that would be a little over four years now. He comes into the store a few times a week and plays for me. I think he's able to forget the horrors of his home life when he's playing. He is such a solemn child except when he's playing. He is absolutely transformed when he has a violin in his hands. Can you believe that the first time I heard him play, he had only been playing the violin for four years, but he played Bach's Partita No. 3, the Loure, perfectly? Do you have any idea how hard that piece of music is? And for a seven year old boy whose mother was the only person to show him anything about the instrument to not only play that piece perfectly but to play it with such heart was absolutely amazing." Sam thought back to how surprised he had been when Marty played the violin for him the first time.

Dave could hear the love in Sam's voice when he spoke about Marty. The more he heard, the more he was sure putting him with Sam would be a good placement for Marty. It would take time and effort to achieve his goal though. He didn't want to get either Sam's or Marty's hopes up so he didn't say it would be easy to do because he knew it would be difficult to get the necessary approvals for Sam to become a foster parent let alone to be able to adopt Marty as a single man. However, he was going to do his damnedest to make sure it happened.

"I won't lie to you Sam, it's going to be hard for you to adopt Marty, but I think it would be the best thing for him. I'll help you in any way I can. For now, what I can do is get an emergency order issued so that you can take him home with you when he is released while we begin the paperwork to make everything legal and binding. The emergency order is good for 30 days and if necessary can be extended to 60 days while we get all the other necessary paperwork and legal issues ironed out. I'll begin gathering all the necessary information about Marty and his family. There will have to be an assessment completed of Marty as well as one of you and your home. There shouldn't be a problem with the boy's father since he's definitely going to jail."

"What about adopting Marty?" Sam asked.

"Once we get the emergency order in place, we'll get you qualified as his foster parent. After that, I'll help you with the adoption proceedings. You should get an attorney to help you with that as well. Again, I don't think the boy's father will be a problem. We'll have to get him to give up parental rights to him, but he'll probably jump at the chance. I can recommend several people who might be willing to help you on a pro bono basis. Once they hear Marty's story, I'm sure they will want to help in any way they can."

"Good. Maybe something good will come out of all of this heartache for him." Sam stated.

~,~,~

David left to get everything set up so that Sam could take Marty home with him as soon as he was released while Sam informed the nurse that he would be staying with Marty in case he woke up. He went back into his room and made himself comfortable in the chair next to the bed so he would be able to hear if Marty began having nightmares or woke up and needed something during the night. He prayed he would sleep soundly all night because it was what he really needed, but he didn't think Marty would be so lucky.

Sam had been asleep for about 2 hours when Marty's cries woke him up. Marty was thrashing around in the bed and crying out in fear. Sam could tell he was having a nightmare so he gathered the boy in his arms again and began trying to soothe him with soft words and a gentle rocking motion. When the nurse ran in to see what was going on, she found Marty asleep in Sam's arms crying and mumbling. Sam gave her a look and a smile indicating he had everything under control. She smiled back at him and returned to the nurse's station. It took a few minutes longer before Marty began to wake up from the nightmare he was in but when he did, he didn't know where he was or who was holding him and he went rigid in Sam's arms.

Sam continued rocking Marty while whispering "Marty, it's me Sam. You're safe with me son, I promise."

Marty started sobbing quietly again once he realized who was holding him as the events of the previous evening crashed back into his mind. "Sam, I was sooo scared…I didn't…didn't know what to do…he…he was going to kill me Sam. What did I ever do to him for him to hate me so much? I thought d…d…dads were supposed to love their kids. He said…he said I was a…a bastard and…and worthless and that no-one would ever w…w…want me. He…he told me everything was…was all my fault. Is it all my fault? Am I so bad that no one wants me and no one can love me?" Marty was holding on to Sam for dear life and crying into his chest.

"Marty, listen to me" Sam said as he tilted Marty's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "I want you to listen very carefully now. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Sam" Marty whispered while tears slipped down his face and onto Sam's shirt.

"You haven't done anything wrong, you did everything right. You're a child and you were hurt but you still tried to protect your mother. Nothing your father did is your fault no matter what he said. He's the adult and he chose the things he did, and that includes being a bully and a drunk. You're a son anyone would be proud to have. Your old man doesn't deserve to have a son as wonderful as you. He's so lucky to have you as his son and he doesn't even realize it. That's his loss. You were a precious gift to him which he should have cherished but he just threw you away. That's his choice, his fault, not yours. Do you hear me son?"

All Marty could do was nod his head. He had never heard anyone talk to him that way before except maybe his mother and his kindergarden teacher. It eased some of the pain and fear he was feeling. To hear an adult say he was worth something and a gift to be cherished eased the pain and healed some of the scars on his soul. Maybe he wasn't worthless after all, he thought. Sam said he wasn't, but after hearing that he was worthless his entire life, the scars and insecurities the words caused would not be erased by hearing Sam say he was a son to be proud of and nothing was his fault. It helped; it helped a lot, but the guilt, insecurities and feelings of worthlessness would be something Marty struggled with for many years. Somehow it's always easier to believe the bad things someone says about you rather than the good things.

Sam continued to rock him and smooth his hair away from his face while assuring him that everything would be fine. "I'll take care of everything Marty, don't worry about anything but getting better, okay? I'll be here with you the entire time. Sleep now and have sweet dreams. You deserve them." Sam was determined to make Marty feel safe and loved.

Marty nodded and snuggled into Sam's chest with his head under Sam's chin before finally calming down. After a little while of Sam's rocking, he succumbed to sleep once again. Sam continued to hold him in his arms the rest of the night hoping he wouldn't have any more nightmares. Being cradled in Sam's arms worked wonders and Marty slept peacefully the remainder of the night.

~,~,~


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home With Sam

A dream comes true for Marty and Sam is responsible.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. I tried to get my minions to come out of their den and help me with this chapter, but they're ignoring me. I don't have a beta so any errors are mine alone.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews feed my soul. I would love to hear from you, my readers.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 9: Going Home With Sam

When Marty woke the next morning, it took him a moment to realize he was still in Sam's arms. He felt so safe and secure that he didn't want to move or do anything to have to leave the comfort he found there. It was the first time he had felt completely safe in as long as he could remember. Sam's head was back and he was snoring softly in the chair but he still held Marty firmly against his chest. Marty lay there quietly snuggling with him and listening to Sam's strong steady heart beat until the nurse came in to check on him.

Marty was startled when the nurse entered the room. He held onto Sam tightly as he looked at her with trepidation. He didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't want to leave the safety of Sam's arms. He felt safe with Sam but could feel his heart start hammering as he remembered everything that he had been through. The nurse could tell he was frightened and smiled at him to try to let him know she wasn't going to hurt him without coming right out and saying the words.

She waited a couple of minutes for him to calm down a little; then asked him softly if she could look at his arm and side. Marty thought it over and then nodded yes climbing carefully out of Sam's arms to sit on the bed. Even though he tried hard to be quiet so Sam wouldn't wake up, he did so as Marty climbed off him. Sam looked around and saw the nurse waiting patiently for Marty to sit on the bed. He gave both the nurse and Marty a smile and watched as she softly told Marty everything she was going to do before she did it and ask for his permission.

She waited each time until he either nodded his head or whispered "Okay" before she took his temperature and checked the wound in his side. She then checked his cast to make sure he had good circulation in his fingers. When she was finished, she asked Marty if she could sign his cast and waited again for his reply. He looked at Sam for reassurance, and when Sam smiled and nodded his head, he replied to her question with "Yes."

She then took a marker out of her pocket and spent a little time writing something on his cast. When she was finished, she said "There, what do you think Mart?"

Mary looked down at what she had written and blushed furiously.

The nurse noticed his blush and asked him "Do you like it? Is it okay?"

"Yes ma'am. You're a good artist. Thank you." Marty didn't know what else to say but his mother had taught him he should always say 'please' and 'thank you' to people and that he could do. The nurse had drawn two hearts, one with Marty's name and one with Sam's name side-by-side on his cast, signed her name 'Linda' and wrote 'To a very brave boy with a wonderful smile. Get better soon.'

The nurse continued taking his vitals while Marty kept glancing over at Sam for reassurance as she worked each time receiving a smile and a nod that everything was all right.

When the nurse finished with Marty's cast, she informed both Sam and Marty that breakfast was on the way. While they waited for it to arrive, Marty showed Sam what Linda had put on his cast. Sam asked "Can I sign your cast too?"

Marty just looked at him as if he was crazy and said "Of course you can Sam, you don't have to ask."

Sam went to work and spent a few minutes decorating Marty's cast. "I'm not an artist like Linda, but what do you think?" Sam asked when he finished. He had drawn a surfboard in the ocean with a stick-figure Marty on it along with his name. Marty looked at the drawing and actually giggled a little bit. Sam was surprised to hear the giggle but also very glad. It eased his fears about Marty's state of mind after his horrendous ordeal.

"Is that supposed to be me Sam? I'm kind of skinny don't you think?"

"I told you I wasn't an artist." Sam grumbled with a smile on his face so Marty would know he was teasing.

"I like it Sam, really. I do."

When breakfast arrived, Marty looked at the scrambled eggs, toast and juice but wasn't very interested in eating anything. Sam seemed to know what he was thinking and stated "Marty, if you want to get better, you need to try to eat something. You don't have to eat it all, but at least have a piece of toast and the juice, okay?"

Marty gave Sam a long look before giving a little smile "Okay Sam. Since you drew such a great picture of me, I'll try" He took a bite of the toast and then a drink of the juice. Sam was again surprised at Marty's comment, but again again knew it meant he was beginning to come to terms a little bit with everything that had happened. He realized Marty had a long way to go to recover completely but Marty's demeanor made it clear he was eventually going to be okay. Sam continued to talk quietly to him and before Marty realized it, he had finished everything on the breakfast tray. He looked at Sam "I guess I was a little hungry."

"I guess you were" Sam replied smiling to himself.

The breakfast tray was removed while Sam and Marty talked about music and playing the violin. Sam would tell stories about the trips he took while he was in the high-school band while Marty listened intently. They had been talking for about an hour before the doctor came into the room to check on Marty. David was with him. He had spent the previous evening and part of the morning getting all the paperwork in place to let Marty go home with Sam. The doctor looked over the nurse's results and examined Marty before informing him he could leave the hospital that morning since everything was looking good.

Marty was reminded of everything that had happened to him when the doctor said he could leave. Always before, those words meant going back to the hell he was living in with his father. All his fears came roaring back into his mind and he began shaking as the doctor's words penetrated his mind. He didn't know what to do when he heard the news. He had no family to take him in and he knew he wouldn't be allowed to be on his own at 11 years old. He was so scared of what the answer would be when he asked what was going to happen to him, but he asked anyway "But where will I go? I don't have anyone." He was stumbling over the words because he was having so much trouble getting them out. He was afraid he was going to be put in 'juvy'; a place his father had threatened him with numerous times telling the young boy all kinds of horror stories of what went on there and calling it a prison for worthless bastards like Marty who were no good.

Sam glanced up at David and received a nod before gently pulling Marty to his side again and beginning to speak. "Marty, if it's all right with you, I'm taking you home with me. Would you like to come live with me?"

Hope and fear warred with each other in Marty's glistening eyes as he sat there looking at Sam. For minutes he couldn't say anything, then finally managed to blurt out, "You…you want me to come home…with you, seriously? You really want me to live with you?" He wasn't sure he believed what Sam had just said but was hoping with everything he had in him that Sam meant what he was saying.

"Yes, I do Marty, very much. But only if you want to. Is there someone else you would rather live with?" Sam knew there wasn't from talking to Dave the evening before, but he wanted Marty to make the decision of where he wanted to live. He knew how helpless Marty had felt for a very long time and knew it would do him a world of good to feel he had some control the decision on where he would live.

"I want to go home with you Sam" Marty whispered.

"Okay son, I have to go and sign some papers before we leave. I'll also get some clothes from your house with Dave here so that you have something to wear. I promise I'll come right back so we can go home together. Is there anything else you want me to pick up for you to bring home?"

Marty wasn't sure what he could ask Sam to get. He trusted Sam but everything that had happened had left him lost and confused. "Could I have my mom's violin? and my comic books?" he asked.

Sam looked at David and received another nod. "Yes you can. Where are they? I'll get them when I get your clothes."

"Everything is hidden in the crawl space behind my bed. I…I had to hide stuff there so he…he wouldn't find it and take it away or destroy it."

~,~,~

Sam and Dave drove to Marty's house. When they arrived they were escorted through the police tape and allowed to get clothes for Marty. The police informed them that Mary had walked toward the bus stop on the corner after getting a few things of her own from the house.

Sam went into what was clearly Marty's room and began looking for the crawl space. While doing so, he noticed a picture of Marty and his mother that he thought Marty might like to keep so he put it in the bag with the few clothes he could find. It took him a few minutes to find the hiding space, but find it he did. The violin was there, safe in its case. Sam took a moment and removed it from the case to look it over. It was a beautiful instrument and it made him wonder where it had come from. It was something he would discuss with Marty once he was settled at home with him. He also found the comic books and smiled as he saw that Marty's favorites were DC and Marvel. He could tell that Marty cherished them because they were in pristine condition; they looked brand new.

Sam and Dave returned to the hospital with Marty's meager possessions. When Marty saw Sam coming toward his hospital room, his eyes lit up and he heaved a huge sigh. _"Sam's here…Sam kept his promise. He came back for me…he came back" _he thought.

Sam helped him get dressed and ready to leave before signing the necessary paperwork to take him home with him. Driving though the streets of Los Angeles, Sam could tell Marty was getting more and more anxious the farther away from the hospital they got. He was sure Marty was worried about what was going to happen once they arrived at his home. Trying to make things a little easier for the boy, he stopped at a fast food place and let Marty choose something for lunch for the both of them.

"Are you sure Sam. What if I choose something you don't like?" Marty didn't want to make Sam mad. In his experience, bad things happened when adults got mad.

"I'll like anything you get me Marty, promise" Sam replied with a smile.

"Would you like a barbecue burger and fries, Sam?"

"Sounds good, Marty." A big smile lit up Marty's face as he placed the order for Sam and himself and then paid for their lunch with money Sam had given him before they walked into the restaurant. The got their food returning to the car to finish the trip to Sam's house. While Sam was driving, he let Marty know that he had found the violin and his comics collection where he said they would be and had them in the trunk of his car. Marty didn't say anything but Sam heard him give a sigh of relief.

Sam pulled up in front of a small two-story bungalow painted white with dark blue trim. There was a small porch with a swing in front looking out on a small yard filled with flowers. Marty's eyes got huge with wonder as he saw all the flowers and the well-kept house. Sam led him up the stairs and through the porch to the front door. Opening the door, he ushered Marty inside and back to the kitchen where they ate their lunch at the small kitchen table. Marty was looking around the kitchen with undisguised interest while he ate his burger. He couldn't believe what a cheerful room it was. It was painted light yellow with white trim. The cabinets were light oak and there was a set of sliding glass doors that opened out onto a spacious backyard filled with flowers, trees, grass and a small patio. The glass doors let plenty of natural light flood the kitchen when the shutters were pulled back against the wall.

Sam and Marty took their time over lunch as they took turns asking each other questions. They had agreed that they could ask each other any question they wanted, but that the other person didn't have to answer the question if they didn't want to.

"Sam, do you have a family?" Marty began.

Sam took his time to answer. "I had a son, but he and my wife died many years ago. I miss them very much. My wife would have loved you."

"Why do you think she would love me Sam?"

Sam answered him quickly this time "Because she would see how special you are and she would have loved to hear you play. She and I were childhood sweethearts. We were in the band together and we always had music in our home."

"She sounds really nice."

"She was." Sam's first question was "Why do you like comic books?"

"I like the stories and the drawings are great. Besides Superman and Spiderman are my favorite heroes. DC writes Superman and Marvel writes Spiderman."

"That's good to know Marty…good to know. Do you have a special girl in school?"

Marty blushed and squeaked "Sam! I...I don't believe you asked me that! I don't have to answer right?"

Sam replied "Not if you don't want to Marty" and laughed at the look on his face.

~,~,~


	10. Chapter 10: Choosing a Bedroom

Marty has a hard time believing he gets to choose his own room. Will he finally have some of his dreams come true? **I'm reposting this chapter because a guest reviewer found a major logic mistake I made (thank you so much!). I guess that's what happens sometimes when a writer doesn't have a beta reviewer. That's one of the reasons I appreciate hearing from all of my readers. You keep me honest.**

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 10: Choosing a Bedroom

After lunch, Sam showed Marty the rest of his home. It had three large bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs with the living room, a small dining room and the kitchen along with another bathroom downstairs. "Marty, which of these two bedrooms would you like for your own?" Sam asked as they were looking at the unused bedrooms upstairs.

Marty looked at Sam in confusion and then blurted out "I can pick one of these rooms…for me…you mean I get to have my own room, really?"

"Of course. Where else would you sleep, son?"

"I thought…I don't know…maybe that I…I would be sleeping on the couch?" Marty's voice was a whisper by the time he finished his sentence.

"Why on earth do you think I would I make you sleep on the couch when there are three bedrooms in this house? You're part of my family now Marty. Family takes care of family. Now which bedroom appeals to you the most? We can paint the walls and change the bedspread if you don't like the colors of the room you decide to have for your own."

"Oh…okay…" Marty looked both rooms over very carefully before choosing the one that had a window looking out into the backyard. "This one, I like this one" he finally said looking up at Sam.

"Great. Let's get your clothes put away." Sam pointed at the small box he had packed all of Marty's things in to bring to his house. "I didn't find very many clothes at your house and most of them look like they're too small for you. Do you have any other clothes at home I can pick up?"

"No." When Marty indicated that was all the clothes he had, Sam decided to take him shopping that afternoon and get him some additional clothes. He could tell that most of the clothes Marty did have were second-hand at best.

"I packed the picture you had in your room of you and your mom in that box too. I thought you would like to keep it in your new room. The violin's here as well. It's a beautiful instrument. Do you know where it came from?"

"No. My mom said she had it since she was a girl. She never told me where it came from."

"Well, why don't you get settled in and then join me downstairs when you're ready. I want to take you shopping this afternoon to get you some more clothes. It looks like you've been growing and are almost too big for the ones you have. Then this evening, I would love to hear you play your own violin, but only if you feel like it."

"Clothes?…Sam, my clothes are okay…you don't have to buy me clothes…"

"Marty what did I tell you about family?" Sam interrupted quietly while smiling at him.

Marty ducked his head and looked at Sam through his bangs "You said 'family takes care of family.' You…you really mean it…I'm part of your family…really?" he whispered.

"That's right son. So we'll get you some more clothes once your ready to join me downstairs. Take all the time you need to get settled. I'll be in the living room." Sam left Marty alone in his new bedroom so he could have some time to himself. Sam knew that he needed the time to come to grips with all the changes he had been through.

Marty sat down on the edge of the bed after Sam left the room. His thoughts were darting all over the place and he was having trouble coming to grips with the changes that had happened in just two short days. He looked around the beautiful room that Sam said was now his. He remembered the bright sunny kitchen they had eaten lunch in and the beautiful back yard. He was almost afraid to believe that he was living here with Sam now. It was like all of his dreams and wishes had come true all at once. He kept waiting to wake up and find out that it had all been a dream, but then he looked at all of his bruises, the cast on his arm and the bandage on his side and realized the nightmare he had been living his whole life was finally over; everything had changed…and for the better. He vowed to himself then and there that he would make Sam proud of him if it was the last thing he ever did.

~,~,~

Sam was sitting in his easy chair reading a book when Marty finally came downstairs. He stopped and stood in the entrance to the living room watching Sam read. Without looking up Sam asked "Did you get everything put away where you wanted it?"

"Yes, thank you for the room."

"You don't have to thank me Marty, it's my pleasure. Are you ready to go shopping with me?"

"Yes Sam" came the reply.

~,~,~

Marty didn't know where he thought Sam would take him to get clothes. He and his mother had always shopped at Good Will or Salvation Army. Second-hand clothes were all they could afford. Marty had always been glad he had something to wear that a fit him pretty well, so it came as a shock when Sam drove to a mall and steered Marty into a regular department store.

"Where are we going Sam?" he asked.

"To get you some clothes Marty. That's what we're here for. Where did you think we would go?" Sam had an idea of what Marty was thinking but he wanted him to volunteer the information. He wanted Marty to come to the realization that he could talk to Sam about anything without having to fear what would happen.

Marty answered him "I thought we would be going to Salvation Army or Good Will. That's where my clothes always come from."

"You can't get new clothes from those places, Marty. I'm buying you new clothes that will fit you along with a jacket and a new pair of shoes. Most of your clothes are about ready to fall apart and they are getting too small for you anyway."

"But Sam, new clothes are expensive! Second-hand clothes are fine, I'm used to them." Marty couldn't believe what he was hearing the older man say to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had had something that was brand new. His mother worked hard just to be able to put food on the table and get him second-hand clothes. Gordon used to squander most of the money he made so Mary had learned to take in laundry and ironing to earn extra money. Gordon wouldn't let her work outside the home which made it almost impossible for her to take care of herself and Marty. The clothes his mother provided might not have been new, but she kept them clean and neat making any repairs that were necessary. He had always known it made her sad that she couldn't buy him new things, but he never let it bother him.

"Marty, no son of mine is going to wear second-hand clothes when I can afford to buy new clothes. It would be different if I couldn't afford it. There's nothing wrong with second-hand clothes. I know for a fact that your mother did the best she could to take care of you. And now I'm doing the best I can and I can afford to buy you new clothes. Let's get you some underwear, socks, three pair of jeans at least and some shirts to go along with the shoes and jacket. Once we get you enrolled in school, we'll see what else you need to have, okay?"

"Okay Sam…I…I don't know what to say…how…how to thank you…this is awesome!" Marty was beginning to believe what Sam had been telling him all along.

"Marty, you can thank me by doing well in school and becoming the best man you know how to be. I already know you're honest, loving and gentle. Stay that way and you'll make me the proudest man around."

~,~,~

Sam and Marty spent the afternoon shopping. Marty was still having trouble believing how everything had changed for the better seemingly overnight, but whenever he became hesitant when choosing a piece of clothing, Sam was there to reassure him. They ended up with everything Sam felt Marty needed to begin with.

"Marty, what would you like to have for dinner?" Sam asked as they were leaving the mall. "We can go out for dinner or I can make something at home."

Marty thought about it and replied "Why don't you decide. I got to pick lunch so it's only fair for you to pick dinner."

"Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Well, yes. Shouldn't we share?" Marty asked.

"Hmm…I do believe you may be right. Okay, how about I make us some chili for dinner? You do like chili don't you?" Sam wanted to be sure to make something Marty would like. "I usually make it pretty spicy and have it with garlic french bread and a salad. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. My mom…" Marty had to stop for a minute and blink back a couple of tears. "My mom used to make it for us, but hers was pretty mild. I would love to find out how spicy chili tastes."

"Then chili it is. We'll stop at the store to get everything we need. You can help me cook it if you want to. After dinner if you feel like it, I would love to hear you play your mom's violin."

"I'd like to learn how to cook chili like you Sam" Marty continued. "My mom taught me how to make really good spaghetti and cheesecake, but I never learned how to make her chili."

They stopped at a grocery store and picked up what was needed for dinner on their way home. As soon as they had the chili on simmering, Sam told Marty "Why don't you go put your new clothes away while the chili simmers? There should be enough hangers for your shirts and the dresser is empty so you can put your socks and boxers in there along with your jeans. I like to simmer chili for several hours before serving it. It makes all the flavors meld together. Just before we eat it, we'll make the garlic bread. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

"It sounds great, Sam." Marty left the kitchen and went to his room to put his new clothes away. He couldn't believe how much Sam had bought him. It almost felt like Christmas to him; or what he imagined Christmas was like in a loving home. His mother had tried to make the holiday festive when Marty was very young, but most of the time, Gordon would get drunk and trash the decorations she put up in a drunken rage before Christmas came. After a few years, Mary had quit trying to decorate for the holidays and would give Marty his present on Christmas morning or when Gordon was away from home so that he wouldn't take it away or destroy it in front of him.

Marty found the hangers Sam had told him about and was able to put all of his clothes away where he wanted them. He then sat down on his bed for a few minutes and thought about everything that had happened. _"This is a wonderful house…I can't believe Sam gave me my own room. I wish he was my father instead of him, my real dad…Look at all the clothes…new clothes I have! And I have a new pair of shoes too."_ Looking around the room, he decided he wanted to paint the walls the blue of the ocean. _"Sam said I could paint the room…I wonder if he meant it. He must have. He's never lied to me…never. I'll ask him after dinner."_ Marty picked up his Mom's violin and went downstairs to be with Sam.

~,~,~

Dinner had been pleasant. Sam enjoyed watching Marty eat with some enthusiasm. He had exclaimed over the chili saying it was great and really enjoyed the garlic bread. They cleaned up the kitchen together and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Marty wanted to stay close to Sam and help in any way he could. It made him feel safe being around Sam and he wanted to do everything he could to make sure Sam knew how much he appreciated being in his home.

Once the dishes were done, both Sam and Marty returned to the living room. Sam sat in his easy chair and Marty took a seat on the couch. He sat there trying to come up with the courage to ask Sam if he could paint his room but was so nervous and scared he couldn't get the words out. Sam watched him for a while and then gently asked "Marty, is there something you want to ask me? You can ask me anything you know."

"Um…you said I could paint my room if…if I wanted to, right?" Marty asked.

"Yes I did. What color do you want to paint it?"

"If it's all right with you, can I paint it blue like the ocean?" Marty waited nervously for Sam to say something, hoping that he hadn't made him mad.

"If we paint it blue, we'll have to get you a new comforter to go on your bed…"

Marty interrupted him "That's okay, I don't mind…we can leave it…the color is fine as it is."

"Marty, it's okay. We'll paint it blue and then find you a comforter you like that will match the walls." Sam replied. "Were you afraid I would be mad at you?" Sam asked. He could tell that was what Marty had been thinking and it made him angry at his father all over again at the fear he had instilled in his own son. "I'm not mad at you Marty. I told you we would paint it any color you want and I meant it."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. It's…it's just that my dad would have gotten mad at me for asking…and hit me…and…and I keep forgetting he can't hurt me anymore." Marty's eyes were glistening again as he tried to explain his feelings.

"Come here Marty"

Marty slowly walked over to Sam and stood in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next and was surprised when Sam engulfed him in a hug and pulled him into his lap. "Whenever you get uncomfortable or scared, just repeat to yourself 'I'm safe here. Sam loves me. No one will hurt me' until you believe it. I know it will take time for you to feel safe asking for things. Just remember that you never have to worry about getting hurt here. It's my privilege to be able to take care of you and make sure your safe and happy here with me. Can you try and remember that I will never hurt you?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Marty nodded his head yes.

Sam noticed that Marty had brought down his mother's violin and put it on the couch. "Are you going to try to play your violin for me? Or do you want to wait until your arm is healed?"

"I want to play for you now."

"If it hurts or you can't, it's okay Marty." Sam was glad the fractures in his arm were isolated to his ulna and he was able to move his hand and wrist pretty well even with the cast; however, he didn't want him hurting himself trying to play.

Marty took his mother's violin out of the case, tuned it up and then began playing some of Sam's favorite pieces. He had some trouble with the fingering on a few of the pieces but was able to compensate for it without too much trouble. He was able to forget some of what had happened to him as he played. He watched Sam close his eyes and listen intently with a smile on his face before getting lost in the music himself. By the time he finished playing he was feeling safe and secure. When they both retired for the night, Marty was able to fall asleep easily and for once, slept through the night without a nightmare.

~,~,~


	11. Chapter 11: Marty's Anguish

Sam tells Marty about his mother and it's devastating. Can Sam help him come to terms with it? I finished getting this chapter ready to publish early so decided to post it early as well as a treat to my readers.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 11: Marty's Anguish

Marty woke up the next morning to Sam's voice. "Come on, get up sleepy head. We have a lot of work to do today if you want to get your room painted."

Marty jumped out of bed as soon as he remembered today was the day they were painting his room. He joined Sam in the kitchen where they ate their breakfast. "What do we have to do Sam?"

"First we have to put everything away in your room or cover it with drop clothes so we don't get wet paint all over everything. Then, we have to tape around the trim and the baseboards, remove the outlet covers and tape the outlets. By that time, the paint store should be open."

Marty's eyes were shining with anticipation. "How long is it going to take us?"

"If we get everything ready before the paint store opens, and don't take too long choosing the color you want, we should be able to have the room painted by this evening. Then tomorrow we can go out and find the comforter you want to match the room. How does that sound?" Sam could tell Marty was excited by the way his face was shining and he was inhaling his breakfast. It made him feel good to see him so happy and excited about something as simple as painting his room.

"That sounds great! I'm done, let's get started!" Marty took his dishes to the sink, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher before he dashed upstarts to get started in his bedroom.

Sam followed him while calling out to him "Wait, Marty. I have to get the drop cloths and the tape from the garage first." By the time he joined Marty in his room, everything had been pushed toward the center and away from the walls. "Wow, Marty, you really want to get your room painted, don't you?"

"Yes, did I do it right?" Marty asked. "I tried to do what you said."

"It looks great. Help me cover the furniture" Sam handed him one end of a large drop cloth and between the two of them, they were able to cover the bed and the furniture. Next Sam showed Marty how to tape the baseboards and the trim while he removed he outlet covers and put tape over the outlets. By the time they had everything ready, the paint store was open and they headed out.

~,~,~

Marty knew exactly what color he wanted so they were in and out of the paint store in record time. Sam already had painting supplies at home waiting. They were back and beginning to paint within one and one-half hours. They worked very well together with Marty listening carefully to everything Sam was telling him and watching closely every time Sam showed him something. They were able to get the room halfway painted by lunch time when they took a quick break to eat and relax. Well, at least Sam was relaxing; Marty was so excited he was zipping around the room like the Energizer Bunny.

As soon as Sam was ready to start painting again, they finished Marty's room. Looking at the finished job, Sam asked "Is it the color you wanted?"

"Yes Sam. It's the perfect color. It looks like the ocean early in the morning when the sun is shining. I love it!" Marty was grinning from ear to ear when he responded to Sam.

"Are you ready to get your comforter now?"

"Right now? You mean we can get it today?" Marty hadn't thought that Sam would want to get the comforter right away because he had already spent so much money on Marty's clothes and the paint for his room, but he remembered what Sam told him to say when he was scared or uncomfortable so began repeating the words in his head until he believed them.

By the end of the evening, Marty's room was just the way he wanted it. He couldn't think of anything he could do to make Sam understand just how much everything he did and said meant to him until he spied his violin as they entered the living room after dinner to relax.

"Sam…today has been wonderful and it's because of you. I've never…never been so happy. I don't know how to thank you. I would like to play something for you that you haven't heard me play before. Is that okay?"

"I would love to hear you play Marty. It will be thanks enough, believe me." Sam relaxed in his easy chair and waited for Marty to get set up.

Marty took a deep breath and then began playing Debussy's Clair de Lune for violin. He had been correct in that Sam had never heard him play Debussy until that moment. Once again he was amazed at Marty's talent in bringing out the emotions of the music so effortlessly. As the last notes of the music faded away, Marty looked toward Sam and was rewarded with a huge smile. "Amazing, Marty. That was the best thanks I've ever gotten for buying a little paint and painting a room."

~,~,~

A couple of weeks after Sam took Marty home, he decided Marty was ready to know the truth about his mother. He had been waiting until Marty felt comfortable in his home with him before telling him because he knew it would devastate him to hear the whole story. Hearing that his mother hadn't died but instead given him up to the state would break his heart. Then to hear she left because she said she couldn't care for him any longer and was afraid he would grow up to become just like his father would compound his anguish. Sam knew all of this, but he also knew he had to tell him before any more time passed.

Sam sat Marty down after lunch one day and told him he had something very serious to discuss with him. Marty had been disappointed so many times in his young life he forgot the things Sam had said to him previously when he thought he would have to leave and was afraid of what Sam was going to say. Once again, he thought he had done something wrong and would have to pay for it, so asked. "Sam, did…did I do something? D…do I have to leave now?"

"Why would you have to leave Marty? Don't you like it here?" Sam waited for Marty to answer him.

"I thought that…maybe…I…I did something wrong and…well that you…you didn't want me around any more," Marty whispered. "I don't know…I guess I was afraid…that you decided you didn't w…w…want me after all."

"Marty, look at me son." Marty looked at Sam with trepidation. Sam realized that he was trying not to cry in front of him and it broke his heart that Marty still feared his dream of a family was going to disappear. "That will never happen. I want you to stay with me just as long as you want to. I love you Marty; don't you know that?"

"I guess so…it's just so…so hard for me to be…believe that anyone other than my mom could love me when my dad didn't" Marty replied with a hitch in his voice. "If I don't have to leave, then what…what do you want to tell me?"

"I have to tell you some things about your mother that are going to be very hard for you to hear" Sam replied. "But I want you to know you have a home, here with me, for the rest of your life. Can you believe that and keep believing it when I'm done telling you what you need to know?"

"I guess so Sam…at least I'll try to." Marty gave a huge sigh of relief.

Pulling Marty to his side and hugging him, Sam told him everything that had happened with his mother. He told him she hadn't died, but that everything that had happened to her in her life had caused her to give up…on life and on him. He gave Marty the complete truth even though it was hard for him to do so and even harder for Marty to hear.

Marty was crying silent tears by the time Sam finished. "Why doesn't she want me? Doesn't she love me anymore? Did I do something to make her mad at me? I don't understand Sam. Didn't I save her life? I would never do the things my dad did, he's a monster! How could she think that?"

"No Marty. You did nothing wrong. Some people give up on life after going through what you and your mom did. She gave up. She has no hope left in her. She knew she couldn't take care of you and as hard as it is for you to hear, she does love you, but all she has left is fear. And she doesn't know how to handle that fear so she's running away. You're stronger than your mother. You still see the good things in life. Try to understand what she went through and try to forgive her. I know it will take time, but it will make you a better person and better man if you can."

Through his sobs, Marty replied "I'll try Sam, I'll try."

~,~,~

Marty and Sam became more comfortable with each other over the next several weeks. They were developing a routine for their day to day living that provided Marty with stability and love. Marty even came to Sam several times asking additional questions about his mother. Each time, Sam answered them as truthfully as he could. If he didn't know the answer, he let Marty know that. Sam could tell that Marty was still struggling with everything that had happened but he was making progress and not only coming to trust Sam more each day but also coming to believe that Sam's home was his home as well.

Social services came out for a home visit about six weeks after Marty came home with Sam. David Herrera was with another social worker and they spent over an hour looking through the home asking questions of Sam. They looked at Marty's bedroom and the backyard, then spent time interviewing Marty and Sam both together and then separately. When the individual interviews were over, Sam told Marty he could go and see Ray for a couple of hours. He then sat down with David and went over all of the paperwork Dave had been compiling to get Sam assigned as Marty's foster father.

"So far, everything is coming together nicely Sam. I didn't have any trouble getting the emergency order extended for another 30 days to finish up the paperwork and this home assessment. Since his mother signed Marty over to the state and his father's parental rights were severed due to the attempted murder charges, there's no family objection to Marty staying with you. This visit is a major portion of the assessment of your fitness to become a foster parent and Marty's assessment is now complete with the records from the most recent hospitalization, his statements then, his statements today and the records and police reports of previous abuse. I'll get these filed and if we have any more questions, I'll contact you to get the necessary information."

"That's great, but what about adopting Marty. That's what I really want to do, Dave."

"Here is the list of attorneys I told you about. I think the best one for your needs is the first name on the list but you're free to pick any one of them. All of them do pro bono work on these types of cases. Have you talked to Marty yet about adopting him?"

"Not yet. I wanted to get the paperwork to become his foster parent out of the way first. I have told him about his mother though. It obviously upset him a great deal but he's handling it very well so far. He's made a lot of progress. We've been able to talk about her several times since I told him and he knows he can come to me any time if he has any other questions. I made sure he has the picture I found in his old house of his mother. He was glad to get it and has it in his bedroom."

"That's great to hear Sam. It sounds like you're doing a good job so far. Marty's lucky to have you."

"That's where you're wrong Dave, I'm the lucky one. Marty is an extraordinary boy and will be a fine man."

~,~,~

Marty blossomed under the love and care Sam provided him. The one thing Sam worried about were the nightmares Marty had almost every night. Sometimes he had two or three and Sam would end up bringing him into his bedroom and letting him sleep with him. Whenever Marty slept with Sam, he slept peacefully; however, Sam didn't want him to become dependent on him to get a good night's rest. Sam decided that if the nightmares didn't subside within the next several months, he would see if he could find a therapist for Marty to talk to. If he wasn't able to help Marty, he was determined to find someone who could.

Sam tried to get Marty to talk to him about the nightmares, but Marty didn't remember most of them. He only remembered the fear he felt while he was in the grip of one. "Marty, you know you can talk to me about anything, including your nightmares. It won't make me feel any differently about you. Everyone has nightmares and you have more reason than most to have them. Over time, you'll have fewer and fewer ones until one day, you will realize that you haven't had one in a long time."

"I hope so" Marty sighed. "I really don't remember most of them. I just remember bits and pieces, mostly being hit or thrown against a wall…and pain. There's one about the night I shot my dad that I remember most." Marty glanced at Sam and then ducked his head before continuing. "It starts out the same as that night, but then…then…I'm in j…jail instead of the hos…hospital…and…and you don't come to…to save me. My dad is …" Marty struggled to go on "…is looking at m…m…me through the bars and laughing. He's laughing Sam. He's calling m…m…me names and threatens to kill me the first chance he gets. He's…he's holding a long kn…knife with…with blood on the blade. That one terrifies me even though I know it's not true." Marty was stammering as he described the nightmare he remembered.

Sam was horrified that Marty was still struggling with what he had done to protect his mother. Taking Marty's face in his hands so that he could look into his eyes Sam reassured him "I'll always come when you need me. If you have that nightmare again and I haven't come to check on you, come into my room and wake me up. We'll face it together until it loses its power over you. Deal?"

Tears were shining in Marty's eyes as he answered "Deal." He was amazed every single day that Sam had come into his life and turned it completely around. Marty was pretty sure he would have been dead by now if it hadn't been for Sam. He would be grateful for Sam for the rest of his life.

~,~,~


	12. Chapter 12: Becoming a Family

Sam decides it's time to ask Marty a very important question. What will Marty's reaction be?

Surprise! Here's another chapter of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it. I got this chapter ready sooner than I expected and thought what the heck, I'll post it early.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. My minions are now begging for cool names like Marty's. I haven't decided what to call them yet, but I promised them I would think about it.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews make my day.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 12: Becoming Family

Sam got Marty enrolled in school and they settled into a routine that worked well for both of them. Sam worked in the store all week and Marty would join him after school. He would sit in the back room to do his homework and then, if he felt like it, he would play the violin for Sam. If he didn't feel like it, he would help Sam in the store stocking shelves, cleaning; anything that needed doing. He enjoyed helping Sam and felt it was little enough for the love and care Sam lavished on him. The assistant manager relieved Sam at 6 pm on weeknights and he and Marty would head home for dinner and a quiet evening. Sometimes they took in ball games or Sam might get them tickets to a concert they could both enjoy.

On weekends, they decided together what they wanted to do. Sam's assistant manager handled the store then and would only call Sam if something came up that needed his attention. Since Marty loved the ocean and had already begun teaching himself how to surf, Sam bought him a surfboard and found someone to teach him more about surfing. He would sit on the beach and read or watch while Marty had his lesson. The joy on Marty's face when he was in the water was all Sam needed to see to know he did the right thing.

One day Sam asked "What is it about the ocean you love so much Marty?"

"Um…I'm not sure, Sam. I know I feel free when I'm in the water. I feel like the ocean is my friend and I'm safe in it; that is if I don't do anything stupid. It relaxes me and lets me forget about things that might be bothering me" Marty replied.

"Well I can tell you love it in the water. And you're a natural at surfing. Your teacher said he'd never met someone so at home in the ocean as you and so in tune with the movement of the water and waves."

"I do love it. I don't think I ever want to live too far from the ocean."

~,~,~

Marty spent a long time thinking about what Sam had said about his mother; how he thought she gave up on life and that all she had left was fear. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became to him that Sam was right. When he was very young, his mother still had a joy for life and when they were alone, the small house they lived in was a home filled with laughter and love. It was only as he grew older that his mother seemed to shrink into herself. He thought a lot about what changed _"My mom lost her spark for life when my dad started beating me. I think once she realized she couldn't protect me from him, she gave up. That spark she had always had…I watched it get smaller and smaller every time he beat us until it was gone. She became a ghost of herself and didn't laugh like when I was little. No matter what I tried to do to get her to laugh, she would look at me and the most she would do was smile sadly. By the time I shot that monster, mom was already gone and an old woman had taken her place who had no hope left in her at all. I wish so much I could have helped and protected her more. Why couldn't I help her more?"_

Marty's thoughts about his mother became the catalyst for his fierce determination to protect those most at risk, the young and the weak of any age. It imbued the way he thought of women, how they deserved to be treated; how they deserved to be protected; and what type of woman he would be attracted to as he grew to become an adult. His views matured as he did. It didn't happen overnight, but as he matured, strong-willed, independent women were invariably the type of woman he was attracted to. He would do anything to protect women and children, but when physical attraction came into play, the women who stood out to him and appealed to him were the strong ones. It would be that way for the rest of his life. When he finally found 'the one' he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he wanted her to be strong and able to take care of herself. He wanted a true partnership with whoever became his soul mate.

~,~,~

The longer Marty lived with Sam, the more he came to love him. Sam was always there whenever Marty needed him. He never lied to him and always kept his promises if at all possible. If for some reason he had to break a promise to Marty, Sam always had a very good reason and would explain that reason to Marty so he would know it had been unavoidable. Sam never wanted Marty to think that he was unwanted. He had been told that enough when he lived with his father. Sam was working hard to undo as much of the emotional damage his father had inflicted on Marty as possible. Sam knew Marty would always carry both the visible and invisible scars of his abusive childhood, but as he watched him grow he knew he was coming to terms with everything that had happened to him. Even better, he wasn't letting him affect his life going forward and Sam thanked God every day for bringing Marty into his life.

Sam and Dave had been working diligently to get all the paperwork in place so that Sam could become Marty's foster father. It took them almost 60 days to get everything legally in place and signed. As soon as everything had been finalized and Sam had been approved as a foster parent, he knew it was time to talk to Marty about adopting him.

Sam sat Marty down the next Saturday and told him he wanted to have a serious discussion with him. Before he could continue, all of Marty's insecurities resurfaced with a vengeance and he looked at him and whispered "I have to leave don't I?"

"What…no you don't have to leave. Why do you always think I'm going to send you away? I've already told you we're family, so where did you get that idea?"

"I thought maybe something happened and I wouldn't be allowed to stay with you anymore. Everything good I have seems to disappear after a while" Marty stated.

"That's the farthest thing from the truth Marty. What I want to know is if you would like to become my adopted son instead of just my foster son. I meant it when I said anyone would be proud to have you as a son. I have always wanted a son, but I don't want you to think you have to let me adopt you if you don't want me to. Nothing will change whether you're my foster son or my adopted son. I love you no matter what the law says about our relationship. So what do you think?"

"You want to adopt me, really? You want me as your son?" Marty's eyes glistened with tears. It was the one thing he had never even dreamed of. He was overwhelmed with what Sam was telling him. It was like everything he had ever wished for was coming true all at once. Hearing Sam say he wanted to adopt him made him happier than he had ever been. He could barely speak but managed to choke out "I would love to be your son Sam."

Sam hadn't realized how much he was counting on Marty agreeing to the adoption. "Great, I'll talk to the lawyer and get everything started. You've made me a very happy man Marty."

Marty had been thinking about having to use his father's last name as his own since he woke up in the hospital the morning after he shot him. He didn't want to go through life with that monster's name and had been thinking of changing it to something else but hadn't come up with any ideas yet. When Sam asked him if he wanted to be adopted the answer came to him in a flash. Knowing that Sam wanted him made him realize that having Sam's last name as his own was the perfect solution and something he really wanted. Marty was nervous but had to ask Sam immediately "Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Marty, you know that. You can ask me anything." Sam wasn't sure what had Marty so solemn but knew that it had to be something very important to him. He patted the space next to him on the couch inviting Marty to join him. Sometimes, Sam found it was easier for Marty to talk to him if he wasn't looking right at him.

Marty knew this was the perfect opportunity so he plucked up his courage and continued "I want to…that is…would it be okay…okay with you if I…if I changed my last name to Deeks when you adopt me? I don't want to go through life with that…that man's last name. I want to be known as Marty Deeks." Marty was practically shaking with both excitement and fear as he finally got the words out.

Marty was once again looking at Sam with hope and fear in his eyes. It took Sam back to the time in the hospital when he first asked Marty if he wanted to live with him. It was the same look on Marty's face. Sam had never even thought about asking Marty to change his name, but the fact that Marty had thought of it and wanted to do it filled him with joy. "Marty, I would be honored for you to take my last name. I've considered you my son for a very long time and the adoption is just formalizing that feeling in the eyes of the law. I'll ask the attorney to get that started as well as part of the adoption proceedings."

~,~,~

Sam and Marty settled into their everyday life. Marty grew to have more confidence in himself and the nightmares he was plagued with came less frequently the longer he lived with Sam. One day about a year after coming to live with Sam, Marty realized that he hadn't had a nightmare in over a month. When he realized that what Sam had told him so long ago had come true he almost couldn't believe it. He was so excited he just had to tell Sam, so he rushed to the store right after school and burst through the door calling out for Sam. "Sam where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong Marty? Did something happen at school?" Sam was worried because it was the first time Marty had ever come into the store saying he had to talk to him.

"No…nothing's wrong…really…I just realized something I had to tell you!" Marty was practically bouncing around the store like Tigger from the Pooh stories he was so excited.

"Calm down son and tell me what you're talking about." Sam had never seen him this excited.

"I haven't had any nightmares for weeks Sam…for weeks. You were right. Isn't that wonderful?" Marty was babbling he was so excited and happy about having gone so long without a single nightmare.

"That's great son. Is that your big news?"

"Yes…seriously…I knew you would want to know…really!"

"Well I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? You can pick the restaurant." Sam knew Marty would probably pick some hole-in-the-wall Mexican diner that served delicious food. Marty was always insisting they had to try a restaurant he knew about. Invariably the restaurants had wonderful food. Some of them looked like they should be shut down by the health department at first look, but they were never disappointed in the service or the food if Marty picked the restart. Sam never did figure out how Marty found good restaurants.

~,~,~


	13. Chapter 13: Loving and Being Loved

Marty is finally finding some happiness. Will it last? And Hetty appears at last! How does she know Sam?

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. My minions are saying its about time Marty was happy. They say I've been very mean to him.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. They show me that I'm connecting with you, my readers. Your reviews are like peanut butter to my jelly. Otherwise I have no idea if you are enjoying my story. To my French guest reviewer:

Bates s'afficheront dans cette histoire à un moment quelconque. Je ne veux pas gâcher le pour vous. Merci beaucoup pour l'examen. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPER 13: Loving and Being Loved

The adoption was a turning point in Marty's life. The event provided Marty with the utter conviction that he had a home with Sam. He finally knew in his head as well as his heart that Sam would never ask him to leave. As his confidence grew, he became more outgoing in school and ate better. He became known as a bit of a clown. He was always talking and getting his classmates and sometimes his teachers laughing. He never took it too far because he never wanted to disappoint Sam. Whether it was living with Sam or just the fact that he hit puberty, he began to shoot up in height and put on some much needed weight. By the time he was a junior in high school, he was 6 foot 2 inches and 165 pounds and the girls were becoming very interested in him. He was becoming just as interested in them and had some dates, a girlfriend or two and some friends that were girls. Sam watched with delight the more he started acting like a normal teenager and having fun.

Sam and Marty had settled into a comfortable routine once the adoption was finalized. Marty rarely gave him any trouble other than normal teenage issues that they were able to settle between themselves with love and kindness on Sam's part and quiet acceptance on Marty's part.

Marty still saw Ray on a regular basis. Ray had just graduated high school so they saw each other either after school or on the weekends. Ray sometimes joined both Marty and Sam at the beach. Sam worried a little about Ray's influence on Marty because he was something of a trouble maker, but Sam had been able to impress on Ray the importance of keeping Marty on the straight and narrow. Sam could tell that Ray loved Marty like a little brother and so one day when Marty had run out to get them some snacks he appealed to Ray's protective nature and asked him to keep an eye out for Marty and to keep him out of trouble.

Sam started the conversation "Ray, I can see how much Marty means to you. I know you've had it just as rough as he did when he was younger, but I see a young man in front of me now. I would like to ask a big favor of you."

"What favor, Mr. Deeks?" Sam had been able gain Ray's trust the same way he had gained Marty's so long ago and was able to provide a haven for him when he needed to get away from his own sorry home life, so Ray listened whenever Sam talked to him.

"What did I tell you to call me, Ray?" Sam chided him.

"You told me to call you Sam" Ray replied. "It just feels funny when I do that. I feel like it's disrespectful and I'll always be grateful for how you took Marty into your home when his dad went to prison. I was too young to help him and I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Ray was looking embarrassed when he added in a small voice "You've helped me too."

Sam's heart went out to Ray when he said that. "Look Ray, I know you've had to do some things that aren't strictly on the up-and-up, but I'm not judging you. You're a good man at heart and I'm asking you to make sure Marty doesn't get into any trouble when he's with you. I know you've always watched out for him and I'm asking you to continue doing that. Will you do that for me?"

Ray looked at him and said "Of course I will Sam. I do that already. I don't want Marty doing any of the things I've had to do. He's better than that."

"You are too Ray. If you ever need my help, please ask me, okay?" Sam could see that Marty provided a positive influence to Ray so the bottom line was that the boys were good for each other and Sam wanted to continue nurturing that relationship. If he could help Ray while Ray was helping Marty, so much the better.

"Thanks Sam. I won't let you down" Ray promised.

~,~,~

Hetty Lange might be a small woman, but she packed a lot of power in her tiny frame. Whenever she was in the Los Angeles area, she would visit friends and reconnect. At that time in her career, Hetty traveled a lot for her job. She had met Sam and his wife at a concert when all three of them were in their early twenties. They had become friends through their love of music. Neither Sam nor his wife knew exactly what Hetty did for a living, only that it was a government job and she traveled a lot. They were always glad to hear from her when she was in town and would invite her over for dinner. Sometimes she treated them to dinner out as her way to reciprocate for the meals at their home.

She became even closer friends of both Sam and his wife when Evelyn became pregnant with their first child. She rejoiced along with them at the start of their family. She was looking forward to being an honorary aunt and was honored when Sam and Evelyn asked her to be the child's godmother. She accepted with great joy. She helped Evelyn in decorating the nursery and gave her a antique teddy bear bank she had found in one of her travels.

"Hetty, this is the most adorable bank I've ever seen! Where on earth did you find it?" Evelyn asked.

"I was wandering around a small village in England and came across it in an antique shop. I thought it would be perfect for your little one's room" Hetty replied.

"Well you were right. I'm putting it on the chest of drawers where it will have a place of honor." Evelyn put the bear where she said she would and then pulled a dollar bill out of her wallet and added it to the bank. "There now, he's been fed his first meal with us."

"I'm sure there will be many more meals for Mr. Bear soon." Hetty smiled at Evelyn as the two women walked back into the living room where Sam was reading a book. Hetty was visiting again and they had invited her for dinner. "What's for dinner, anyway?"

"I'm making my world-famous chili" Sam replied.

Hetty's eyes lit up. "Goody. I love your chili Sam."

~,~,~

When Evelyn and her child both died in childbirth Hetty knew Sam was devastated and mourned right along with him. She did everything she could to help him with the funeral arrangements to take some of the burden off his shoulders. Sam took their deaths hard and struggled for years to recover some semblance of a happy life. Hetty rejoiced when he opened his music shop because she could see that the music helped him find more joy in life. Sam often remarked to her when they got together that the store brought him closer to Evelyn somehow. When Marty came into Sam's life, he brought with him such joy in the simple things Sam did for him that not only Marty, but Sam blossomed as their relationship as father and son grew.

Sam and Hetty met for lunch whenever she was in town and once Marty came to live with him, he would spend the entire time talking about his adopted son and how lucky he was to have Marty in his life. He took great delight in telling Hetty all about Marty's achievements. It was "Marty this" and "Marty that". She heard about his amazing talent on the violin as well as how he had overcome the horrors of his early childhood. Sam was constantly extolling Marty's character and accomplishments in school. To say he was a proud father was a gross understatement. Hetty would smile and encourage Sam to continue talking about his son because she enjoyed hearing about him.

Hetty was always on the look-out for exceptional people. In her line of work, it was imperative that the people who worked for her were exceptional. The more Sam talked about Marty, the more interested in him Hetty became. She decided she would keep an eye on him and if he turned out to be the type of person that could excel in the type of job she did, she would make him an offer when the time was right. He was only one of the children she was keeping watch over. She had never had the opportunity to have children of her own and the children she watched over, though she didn't know it at the time, would become her surrogate family one day.

~,~,~

Sam began to slow down as he approached his late sixties. His arthritis became progressively worse over the years. He was still able to work in the store, but he hired a manager to take over the day to day running of the shop and to take some of the load off of himself. Marty helped him after school and still played for him several times a week. Sam was still the only person Marty would play for besides Ray. No matter what Sam said or did to encourage him, Marty absolutely refused to join the band or orchestra at school, so Sam didn't push it. He was just sorry that the world was being denied the joy he received in listening to his son play. He was an absolute virtuoso on the violin. The way he played transported Sam to another world every single time he listened. Marty was able to infuse his playing with all the heartache, love, loneliness, passion or grief the music contained. It was a rare gift, but Sam couldn't convince Marty just how good he really was.

It worried Sam a little bit because he knew that Marty's reluctance to let anyone else hear him play stemmed from the fear his father instilled in him when he still lived in that house of horrors. His mother had warned him so many times not to let his father hear him, that he was afraid of letting anyone but those very close to him know he even knew how to play a musical instrument, let alone how very good he was at it. Sam also knew that Marty worried about his father getting out of prison and finding him somehow.

Marty worked hard in school to make up for all the time he had missed due to the beatings his father had inflicted on him. He caught up to and surpassed his classmates within a couple of years and was able to take advanced placement classes and some college preparation classes in high school. It was one of the proudest moment of Sam's life when Marty graduated at 17 with honors and a partial scholarship to college.

Sam attended the graduation ceremony and watched as Marty accepted his diploma. After the ceremony, they went out for dinner before Marty went to the graduation party.

"Have you decided yet what you're going to major in Marty? Sam asked as their meal arrived.

"I want to become a lawyer, to help other kids like me, so I'm going to take as many courses as I can toward that, but I'm going to minor in languages." Marty replied.

"It sounds like you've thought it through. What languages are you going to study? You already know Spanish pretty well." Sam had been delighted when Marty had taken Spanish in high school. It helped when he worked in the store and some of Sam's Mexican customers came in. If they didn't speak a lot of English, Marty would help by answering any questions they had.

"Well, I'm going to continue Spanish because I still have a lot to learn and then I thought I would take French and maybe some Chinese classes. I'll have to see what the school offers. What do you think Sam?"

"I know you'll do well in all of your classes. And whatever you decide to do after college, as long as you're happy, will make me a happy man. I'm so proud of you son." Sam looked at the young man in front of him and marveled at how much he had changed since coming to live with him. It showed Sam again just how lucky he was to have a son like Marty.

Marty blushed at Sam's praise "Thanks Sam. You're always behind me, 100 percent."

~,~,~

Hetty continued meeting Sam for their lunches together and enjoyed hearing about Marty's current activities. Sam was so proud of his adopted son when he graduated from high school. He told Hetty all about it the next time they met for lunch. Hetty knew being able to adopt Marty had given Sam a renewed joy in life. It was the happiest she had seen him since his beloved wife had died.

Hetty knew more about Marty than even Sam was aware of. She had researched his background thoroughly and was amazed at what he had overcome at such a young age. She also knew that his father had been put in prison for the attempted murder and served out his time. Every time Sam talked about Marty, one of the things that stood out to Hetty was his joy for life and his fierce protectiveness toward the small and helpless. To come from his background and be so compassionate and gentle was a rare gift.

Hetty smiled to herself as she looked over the most current information she had accumulated on him. Marty was shaping up into the type of man who would fit in very well at NCIS. She watched with interest as he pursued his college education with a dogged determination to be the very best at whatever he did.

~,~,~

Marty lived at home throughout his college years, helping out in the store as much as he could in between the two part-time jobs he got to help pay for college. Sam kept telling him that he had plenty of money to pay for Marty's education, but Marty told Sam he wanted to pay his own way. Sam had been so good to him and Marty knew Sam would help him in any way he could, but he didn't want to burden the older man any more than he had to so he got by on his scholarship and his part-time jobs. It really helped that he could stay at home so he didn't have to worry about paying rent or buying food. He took extra classes and was able to graduate with honors after three years instead of the normal four.

Marty started law school at twenty and applied himself just as diligently as he had in his three years of college. He had only been in law school for three months when Sam had a stroke at the store. He was rushed to the hospital and the manager was able to get hold of Marty and let him know what was going on. Marty raced to the hospital to see Sam with his heart in his throat. He was praying the entire time he was driving there _"Please, I can't lose you Sam. You're all I have. You've got to be okay. Sam, please be okay."_ He just kept repeating it to himself hoping that if he kept thinking the words, somehow Sam would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14: Law School and Losing Sam

I finished reviewing this chapter sooner than I thought I would and decided to just go ahead and post it early.

Marty is in law school but heartache is on the horizon. He just can't seem to catch a break can he? Don't worry, he comes through it. I'm sorry, but everyone dies eventually and since Marty is alone when he first comes on the show, I tried to stay somewhat close to canon. My minions are weeping in the corner because I'm being so mean to Marty. All I can say is "Ego paenitet me paenitet, sum ita paenitet!" I'm a nice person, really!

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts.

Here's a shout-out to all my reviewers, readers and followers. I hope you're enjoying the ride. We're not even half way through this story yet so there's lots more to come.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 14: Law School and Losing Sam

Hetty heard about Sam's stroke while at work. She had recently become acquainted with a young hacker named Eric Beale she was interested in recruiting one day and had asked him to keep an 'electronic' eye on Sam and Marty for her. He had been doing so for about six months when Sam had his stroke and informed Hetty immediately.

She was working diligently at her desk when Eric emailed her with the information. _"Hetty, An alert came up that a request was issued for an ambulance to Sam's store. He's been taken to Cedars Sinai Medical Center with a possible stroke. I knew you would want to know right away."_

Hetty felt a chill come over her and called him immediately. When he answered she said "Thank you Mr. Beale. Do you know if his son has been notified yet?"

"I haven't seen anything come across yet about him being notified."

"Let me know as soon as he is. You can reach me on my cell."

She caught the next flight to Los Angeles to see for herself how Sam was. She wanted to be able to quietly step in at a moment's notice if either one of them needed her help. She was hoping that the stroke had been a mild one because she knew if it wasn't, Marty would be devastated. With everything she had learned about him through her visits with Sam and her quiet research into his life, she knew that he still needed Sam's loving care and attention to continue healing from the horrors of his childhood.

When she arrived at the hospital, she had very little trouble finding out about Sam's condition since she and the hospital administrator had been friends for years. She was relieved to hear that he was resting comfortably and should make a full recovery. She walked into his room and saw him laying in bed looking pretty good for a man who had just had a stroke.

"Are you trying to give me gray hair Sam?" she said walking over and taking his hand. "It's good to see you looking as well as you do. I was worried when I heard about you this morning."

"Hetty! When did you get into town? And how did you know I was here?" Sam was slurring his words slightly but Hetty could understand him. "I'm surprised to see you here. How do you always know what's going on?"

"I have my ways Sam, I have my ways. I can't stay very long because I have a lot of work to do, but I had to see for myself that you were doing okay. Does Marty know you're here yet? I can call him if you want me to." Hetty hadn't heard back from Eric yet and wanted to make sure Marty knew what was going on. She had never met him and actually didn't want to until she was ready to recruit him onto her team at NCIS. But if it would help her old friend Sam, she would call Marty for him and meet him sooner than she had anticipated.

"The doctors said I'm going to be fine Hetty" he replied. He reassured her that Marty would be at the hospital in about an hour. "I had my store manager, Bill, call him and let him know I'm here and how I'm doing. He and Marty are friends and he'll make sure Marty doesn't imagine the worst. He'll be here soon."

"That's good to hear Sam. I'm glad you have everything under control. Do you need anything?" Hetty asked. When Sam told her he had everything he needed, she sat with him for a while as they reminisced about old times until she had to catch her return flight to New York. As she left she admonished him "Now you listen to the doctors and do what they tell you to. I want to be able to have our lunches together for many years to come."

"Yes, Mom" Sam quipped. He had picked up some of Marty's smart-ass ways. Hetty just gave him a look as she waved and disappeared around the corner.

~,~,~

Sam was just finishing his dinner when Marty arrived at the hospital. The stroke hadn't been as severe as Marty had feared. Sam had some weakness on his left side, but was alert and able to talk to Marty even though some of his words continued to be slurred. Marty reassured Sam that the shop was being taken care of by the manager and he didn't have anything to worry about. "I'll make sure all the bills are paid on time. Bill said he could handle everything at the store and pay the clerks as scheduled. I can take some time off from school to help too"

"Oh no you won't Marty. You've worked too hard to get where you are now to throw it away because I'm sick. Go to school, I'll be fine. The doctors are taking good care of me." Sam was adamant that Marty continue going to school.

"But Sam, I want to stay with you and help out with the store" Marty was so scared of something happening to Sam, but didn't want Sam to worry so was keeping it bottled up as best he could.

"You can see me in the evenings. Bill will take good care of the store. Besides aren't you still seeing that girl, Cindy?"

"Okay, okay, I won't skip any classes. I just don't want you worrying about the store or anything at all. You have to concentrate on getting better." Marty reluctantly agreed with Sam, but made him promise to do everything the doctors told him to. "Yes, I'm still seeing Cindy, but we're really just friends now. We've both agreed that we're not couple material even though we still get together and do things. She'll understand me missing a date with her when she hears you're in the hospital."

Sam was watching Marty and knew something was bothering him greatly. "What's going on in that head of yours son? You're worried about something. A worry shared is a worry handled. Come on, tell me."

"I can't lose you Sam, I just can't. What will I do if I lose you? I'll be all alone again." Marty's eyes were full of unshed tears as he finally confessed to Sam his fear of losing him.

"Marty, you know I'll die someday but even after I'm gone, I'll always be with you…in here," he stated as he laid his hand over Marty's heart. "I'll always be right there and I'll always be watching over you. I love you son. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I know you're strong and you'll go on without me and have a wonderful life. I did even after my Evelyn died. It might take a while, but you'll be fine."

"I know you love me Sam and I love you too. You've shown me that every day. You'll always be in my heart, but I don't want you to die for many more years. You have to live long enough to see me become a lawyer. I want you around to see your grandchildren born when I find the right woman. I want you to be my best man when I get married. You saved me and gave me something to live for and someone to love and look up to. You showed me what a real father is. You taught me how to be a man. I want you with me for a very long time to come. I never want to let you down and if your gone, how will I be sure I don't?"

"You never have Marty and you never will. I know it." Sam pulled Marty into one of his signature hugs and then the two men sat and talked, recalling fond memories of times they had spent together and music Sam had found for Marty to play. Once visiting hours were over, Sam shooed Marty out the door and told him to go home and rest. "I don't expect to see you until after your classes tomorrow Marty. Promise me."

Just as he had always promised whenever Sam had asked him, Marty replied "I promise," and left the room after hugging Sam one more time.

Over the next several days, Marty spent every spare minute he had at the hospital with Sam letting him know how much he loved him. He brought his violin and played whatever Sam asked for. He didn't care if anyone else heard him because he was playing for his father. They continued sharing memories of things they had done and places they had gone. Sam was looking forward to getting out of the hospital and Marty told him they would take a weekend trip as soon as the doctor's okayed it. "We haven't gone anywhere just the two of us in a long time. I was thinking we could drive up the coast highway and check out some of the surfing spots."

"That sounds like fun son. I'm looking forward to it." Sam replied.

~,~,~

After spending four days in the hospital, Sam was scheduled to go to a rehab facility to help him strengthen his left side when he had another massive stoke. The second stroke caused him to lapse into a coma. Marty got to the hospital as fast as he could and sat with Sam until he died. He was overcome with grief once he realized Sam had passed, but kept telling himself that at least he had been able to reach Sam after the first stroke and let him know how much his love had meant to him. They had been able to say their goodbyes even though at the time they didn't realize that's what they were doing. Marty's greatest regret was that the man who had become more of a father to him than the man who gave him life, wouldn't be there to see him become a lawyer or to see his grandchildren if Marty ever had any.

Once again he was all alone in the world with no one to care about what became of him. Marty was at the house looking through Sam's paperwork to see what had to be done to get the house ready to sell and thinking about him _"God Sam, I miss you so much. This isn't fair! You should still be here with me, I need you so much! What am I going to do without you? I…I don't understand why you had to die."_ He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the tears drip onto some of the papers in front of him. He angrily wiped his eyes and got on with all the things that needed to be done.

Sam had been able to repair a lot of the scars on Marty's soul, but after his death Marty began to slip backwards a little and became more susceptible to taking on guilt if something bad happened in his life because he could always hear his father whispering in his mind that he was 'no good', 'should never have been born', 'stupid' or telling him 'it's all your fault, you know that' whenever anything went wrong. For whatever reason, it was easier for him to believe all the bad things his father had yelled at him rather than all the good things Sam both showed him and told him. He understood intellectually that it was because of the abuse he had suffered as a child, but emotionally he sometimes lost the ability to ignore his father's whispered words. He still didn't realize how strong he was to have overcome his childhood and grow up to be so empathetic, caring, and gentle with such a joy for life. Most children of abuse never overcome their childhood, but he not only overcome his, he had thrived and used his experiences to become a better person.

Very few of his friends knew what his childhood was like. He had lived it and didn't feel anyone had a right to know about it. He didn't want their pity and certainly didn't want them to look at him as some kind of damaged individual.

~,~,~


	15. Chapter 15: The Funeral & Continuing Law

Once again Marty is alone. He makes a decision and does something at the funeral to honor Sam. Hetty is surprised. He finds some very good friends that help him out and make sure he has some fun. Oh, and you might want to have a hanky or two available. I cried buckets writing this chapter, but maybe that's just me.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. I promise things will get better for him. Just try to bear with me here.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 15: The Funeral and Continuing Law School

Marty handled all the details of Sam's funeral and burial himself. Sam had left detailed instructions on what he wanted which made it somewhat easier for him. Marty was determined to take care of everything having to do with the funeral no matter how hard it was. It was the least he could do for his adoptive father; the man who showed him what a real father was; the man who had opened his heart and his home to a young traumatized boy and by doing so saved his life. Though Marty had never played the violin for anyone but his mother, Sam or Ray, he felt he had to honor Sam by playing at his funeral.

He called the priest of the church he and Sam had attended and told him what Sam wanted. Together they set a date and got everything in place for the funeral. Sam hadn't wanted a formal requiem mass. Marty would have been lost without Father John's help and support. Father John was happy to help Marty with all the planning that went into ensuring the funeral would be the way Sam ha wanted it because he and Sam had been friends for years. He had married Sam and Evelyn; been there for Sam when she died and when Marty came into his life; and knew more about Marty than Marty was aware of. Sam had asked him to watch out for Marty and help him if anything happened to him before Marty was grown and on his own.

On the day of the funeral, Marty looked back from his seat in the front row of pews to find that the church was completely filled, with people standing along the walls for the service. Sam helped out so many people during his long life that most of them wanted to be there to pay their last respects. It was now their turn to honor him. Ray was there to support Marty and sat with him at the front of the church. He didn't say much, but let Marty know he was there for him. He hugged Marty before he sat down beside him. Having Ray with him at the funeral meant more to Marty than he could say. Ray leaned over to him and whispered "He was a great man. He helped both of us and I will never forget him."

"Me neither Ray. He saved my life in so many ways" Marty struggled to reply, his voice husky from trying to keep the tears at bay.

Ray gave Marty a hug and continued "He loved you so much Marty. And he was so proud of you. Just remember that and all the good times you two had. It will help you get through the grief. I'll be here to help you too. It's the least I can do for Sam."

"Thanks Ray. It's just so hard you know? I miss him so much."

Sam's funeral was taking place on a beautiful day. Marty felt it was fitting that he was being laid to rest when the sun was shining even though he himself was heart broken at losing Sam. As he waited to play the violin for the eulogy, Marty listened to the many people who came to the podium and told stories about how they knew Sam. He began remembering the many ways, large and small, in which Sam had saved him and made him the man he was.

_"Sam really did save my life when he took me into his home. He gave me a home and a real father to look up to. He has always been there for me. And now he's gone. Sam's gone. God, I don't know what I'm going to do now. He's not here to talk to or give me advice. I still need him so much. It hurts…it hurts so much he's not here with me anymore." _Marty was trying not to cry as he continued listening to the stories being told of Sam.

_"At least I got to say goodbye to him and let him know how very much I love him. I'll always love him. I don't know how he knew I needed someone like him but I know I wouldn't be alive now if he hadn't been here for me. I wouldn't the man I am now if it hadn't been for his guidance and love. I always felt safe with Sam and living with him these past 9 years has been what I needed. I never believed that anyone could love me like Sam did. I believed what my father said…that I was good for nothing. Sam showed me just how wrong I was. It was a dream come true, but I want more! Sam should still be here with me. He should have lived to see me married and play with his grandchildren." _Marty grieved as thoughts continued to swirl in his mind.

_"Now I won't have him with me anymore except in my memories. I miss him so much. God I miss him! I want him back! Why did you take him from me God! It's not fair…it's not! But like Sam would say, it's life and life isn't always fair. He showed me every day what it is to be a real man and I will always honor his memory by being the best man I know how to be. I don't want to go on alone but it's what he would tell me to do. It's what he did when he lost his wife and because he did, he saved me…he saved me! I can't do anything but go on or else I'll dishonor his memory."_

When it was time for Marty to give the eulogy, Father John announced to the church that Sam's son would not be speaking but would be playing the violin for him as his last gift to Sam. Marty had told Father John about Sam's love of the violin and how he loved to hear Marty play. Father John related some of this to the mourners before motioning to Marty to come up to the podium.

Marty had thought long and hard about what to play for Sam's eulogy and decided it would be a fitting send-off to play the first piece Sam had ever heard him play once again. Marty took Sam's violin out of its case, walked up to the podium, stood up straight, looked around at all the people there for Sam and took a few calming breaths. He then placed the violin under his chin, closed his eyes and began to play Bach's Loure, Partita No. 3 from memory.

The sun shone through the clerestory windows onto Marty's head turning his hair into shimmering strands of light and surrounding him in motes of liquid gold that danced around him in time to the music he was playing. He stood there pouring out all the love he felt for Sam and the sadness he felt at Sam's passing through the music he was playing, mesmerizing every person in the church. No one had ever heard anyone play the violin with such passion. The emotions Marty was invoking with the music filled the church and surrounded Sam's friends in a type of worship. Many of the people there were in awe as they got just a glimpse of what heaven must be like, surrounded by the music Marty was playing. The entire church was absolutely silent as the music wove a spell of peace and love around each and every person there.

Hetty had flown in from New York for the memorial. As Marty began to play, she was as spellbound as everyone else. She had listened to Sam for years talking about how good Marty was on the violin but she had actually thought he was exaggerating slightly about his son as any proud father would. She now knew he had been telling the absolute and unvarnished truth. She listened to Marty play and knew he could be a world-renowned violinist if he wanted. Knowing Sam and hearing him talk about Marty's childhood she understood why he never played for anyone else and she was moved to tears at the thought he had put aside his fears to pay tribute to the man he called father.

Marty came to the end of the piece and stood for a moment with his head bowed and his eyes closed. No one in the entire church made a sound; not a paper or a piece of clothing rustled. It was almost as if time was standing still until the last note from the violin had faded completely away. Marty then walked back to his seat, put Sam's violin and bow back in the case and sat down without a word. He was completely drained but had felt Sam with him while he was playing and took some comfort in that. He knew Sam would have been proud of him for overcoming his fears and playing for him one last time in front of everyone.

After what felt like eternity, Father John got up and completed the service. As people left after the end of the service, each one would stop and shake Marty's hand. Some of them would whisper softly to him about what a good son he was or how the music had moved them while others would just squeeze his hand lightly, touch his arm and smile before continuing out of the church. Hetty joined the others leaving the church after taking Marty's hand in her tiny one and offering her condolences. She was more determined than ever to watch over him for Sam and recruit him into NCIS when the time was right. She felt she could protect him better if she could keep a watchful eye on him from close up.

~,~,~

Marty didn't play his violin again for years after Sam died. He couldn't bring himself to do so. He would pick it up on numerous occasions but couldn't take the final step of playing it once he had it in his hands. Even though he couldn't yet bring himself to play it, just having it in his hands brought him comfort as thoughts of Sam would come to mind.

Music had always soothed him and transported him to a place of comfort and peace in his mind. He could lose himself in his music and shut out the entire world. Just as surfing made him feel safe, free and one with the ocean, music was his refuge but after Sam died he had no one to play for but himself. Without Sam to listen to him and encourage him, he felt lost, so quit playing his beloved violin for the time being.

When Sam's will was read, Marty discovered he had left everything to him. With the sale of the house and store, minus the cost of paying off Sam's debts, burying him and getting him a headstone, there was enough money left to make it through his remaining years of law school and have some left over if he was very careful. Marty decided to continue working his part time jobs and saving as much money as possible to pay for his schooling at Pepperdine School of Law hoping he wouldn't have to touch the money Sam left him.

~,~,~

Marty had many part-time jobs throughout his law school years: exotic dancer, life guard, waiter and cook's assistant just to name a few. Between working part time jobs and studying for his degree and the state bar exam, he didn't have much free time. He threw himself into his classes in law school. He was determined to graduate as soon as possible so his jobs and studying took up most of his time. He made a few friends in school that he studied with but didn't have much of a social life.

His two closest friends were Henry Cole, called Hank, and William Watkins, called Wat. He met them in one of his first classes in law school. The three of them had hit it off immediately and formed a study group to help each other with their course work. When Sam died, Wat and Hank helped keep Marty on track in school. They were both there for him whenever he needed to talk about Sam. It surprised him when he looked back on how much they had helped him through his grief because it had taken him a long time to realize just what good friends they were.

Both Wat and Hank had part time jobs to give them some extra money, but they had more free time than Marty did because he usually had two part time jobs. He needed the extra money to pay for his books and a dorm room on campus. If Marty wasn't careful, by the time he graduated Sam's money would be gone. Marty was determined to spend as little of it as possible in honor of Sam's memory. Sam had always stressed the importance of having savings in case of emergencies or unexpected expenses.

The three of them became known around campus as the three musketeers. Wat and Hank liked to party when their studies began to overwhelm them. They were always able to concentrate better once they had 'let off a little steam'. They never let it interfere with their classes or their jobs. It took them months before they could persuade Marty to join them in their little get togethers outside of school. It seemed like he always had his nose in a book whenever they tried to get him to let loose a little bit. They didn't let that stop them though. Whenever Wat and Hank thought Marty was studying too hard or just needed a break, they would drag him out for a few drinks and some fun.

A few times when he was short on money but refused to dip into his savings, they would make sure he had enough food to eat. Both men knew he had some savings, but they knew how he felt about Sam's money and paying his own way. His dorm room was paid for by the semester, but he was responsible for his own meals. Hank and Wat knew that when he was low on money, he would skip meals rather than dip into his savings or ask for help. They also knew he was too skinny as it was and were determined to make sure he had enough to eat. Several times they even threatened to hold him down and force feed him when he was being stubborn about accepting their help.

~,~,~

Hank or Wat could usually find Marty in the library or somewhere on campus when they thought he needed a break. They would take his books away from him and drag him out for a while to have some fun. They wouldn't take no for an answer and he had no choice but to give in. They kept telling him that all work and no play made Marty a very dull boy. He couldn't disagree with them and always felt much better and more able to concentrate after one of their outings. He often thought their support and encouragement was what kept him going.

"Don't you ever quit reading Marty?" Wat asked him when they once again found him in the library with his nose buried in one book with three others stacked up on the table beside him.

"I'm not reading, I'm studying…something you might want to do too. You do want to pass our next exam don't you?" Marty smirked at Wat as he replied. "I seem to recall you had some trouble with the previous one." It was at that moment Marty earned the nickname Book.

"I'm not going to have any trouble passing that exam Book" Wat had just decided he was going to call Marty 'Book' from now on. "Besides, a 90% is a respectable score on an exam. It's not my fault I'm being compared to the human computer here. What did you get on that last exam…hmmm…wasn't it 100%? You messed up the grading curve completely on that one buster."

"Book? Really…you're calling me Book, seriously? Why? And it's not my fault that I'm the only one who seems to study for their exams."

"I'm calling you Book because you always have your nose in a book…it fits you." Hank joined the conversation laughing. "I'm calling you Book from now on too."

Marty put his head in his hands and just sighed. Once those two got something in their heads, there was nothing he could do about it. He knew from then on, his name was Book as far as they were concerned. "Fine, I'm Book, but just wait until I come up with names for you two…ummm…maybe I'll call you two Frick and Frack. Yeah, that sounds about right." He was laughing as he said it because it made him feel good to have friends like these two around him.

Hank continued. " I study and so does Wat. Just because you're a genius and show the rest of us up doesn't mean we don't study buddy. And we know how to blow off a little steam unlike you. Blowing off a little steam is something you need to do right now. And if you don't get your butt up and come out with us you're going to turn into a very boring book, Book".

"Real funny guys…real funny." Marty groused.

Wat and Hank grabbed Marty and his books and pulled him to his feet. "Come on," Wat said "We're taking you out for some fun. We know you're not working tomorrow so you can study then. The books will still be waiting for you when we get back, Book."

Marty gave in with grace and let them haul him out of the library. They stopped at his dorm room to drop off his books before they went out, had something to eat and spent the evening playing pool and drinking beers. When Wat and Hank dropped him off at the end of the evening, he realized they had been right to drag him out for an evening. He had needed to decompress with friends. He was glad he had met them when he started school. They were good friends to him and he appreciated their friendship more than they would ever know since he still didn't open up to many people about himself. They had accepted him for who he was from the very beginning without pushing him to tell them his whole life story and he cherished the feeling it gave him.

~,~,~


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Sylvia Gray

We meet Sylvia Gray. Just why did Marty have to take out a restraining order to keep her away from him after they broke up and why was she on the list of possible suspects to Deeks' shooting in "Personal"? Hank and Wat are there for him through everything.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers and those who've favorited this story. It means the world to me. To my french guest reviewer: Je suis heureux que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre 14. Le chapitre 15 est déjà en place. Cette histoire idée m'est venue avec un fragment de Marty l'apprentissage du violon comme un enfant très jeune. Puis je voulais explorer un peu de sa mère. De là, il s'est avéré être de Marty croissant jusqu'à être l'homme que nous aimons tous.

Reviews are always welcome. They make my day.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 16: Meeting Sylvia Gray

During his second year in law school, Marty was in the library one day studying as usual when he was interrupted by a voice asking "Are you done using that book? I need it for some research I'm doing."

He looked up and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and amazing brown eyes. He was immediately interested in getting to know her better.

"Hi, I'm Marty. I'm using it right now, but you can have it when I'm done" he replied. "What's your name?"

"Hello Marty, I'm Sylvia. Sylvia Gray" she said smiling as she put her hand out for him to shake.

"Pleased to meet you Sylvia. Are you studying law?" he asked. The book she wanted was one of the law books from the reference section of the library that couldn't be removed which was why Marty was in the library that day.

"No, I'm studying to become a doctor, but I'm taking a couple of law classes as well. That's why I need the book. Are you going to be long?" She had been watching him for weeks and was fascinated by his smile and laugh. She had finally decided to introduce herself to him.

"Nah, I'm almost done with it. Give me about 5 minutes and it's all yours. Why don't you have a seat while you're waiting?" Marty went back to his studying and true to his word, he handed her the book a few minutes later. He began gathering all of his things together in preparation for leaving when Sylvia asked. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"I thought you needed the book for some studying? " he asked her.

"I do, but it's really only for a moment. I'm looking up a reference I found in one of my medical books and wanted to see the entire section for myself. Let me make a copy of the section and I'll be all done. So, coffee?"

Marty always liked talking to pretty girls, so said "Sure, why not. I'll wait while you make your copy."

Sylvia went over to the copy machine and made a copy of a random page in the book. She had been lying about needing the book because she wanted to meet him. She had been fantasizing about him as her boyfriend since the first time she saw him and had built up an entire relationship with him in her head and was now putting her plan into action to make it a reality.

~,~,~

Marty and Sylvia walked over to the Beanstop, got their coffees and sat down at a table just outside the front door. Over coffee, Sylvia began telling him about herself and asking questions about what he liked and didn't like. The longer the conversation went on, the more interested Marty became in her. She was a smart, beautiful woman and she seemed to like him. He was a little uncomfortable with the personal questions she was asking, but then he was always uncomfortable talking about himself. He had been burned by people too many times and was still fighting the demons from his childhood to open up completely to someone he had just met so he chalked his unease up to normal anxiety when anyone asked him about his personal life.

By the time their impromptu coffee date was over, Marty asked her if she would like to see a movie with him.

"Are you asking me out Marty?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes. So are you going to say yes or no?" he smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to say yes. I would like to get to know you better."

"Same here" he replied as he said his goodbyes. "I have to get going or I'll be late."

"Late for what?" Sylvia didn't like him leaving so soon.

"I have to get to work. I work two part-time jobs to afford going to school." Marty got a funny little feeling when Sylvia looked at him like she thought he was cheating on her, but again thought it was only his imagination.

"Oh, well don't work too hard. I would hate for you to be too tired to take me to the movies." Sylvia smiled at him and waved as he walked away.

As soon as Marty was out of sight, Sylvia began grumbling to herself. "How dare he leave me to go to some crummy job. I'm more important than that. I'll just have to make him understand that now won't I?"

~,~,~

The first few weeks Marty dated Sylvia they had a lot of fun together. They went to the beach, the movies, met up in the library when both had to study and generally got along well with each other. Marty introduced her to Wat and Hank and she seemed to enjoy their company as well.

Wat and Hank saw how happy Marty was and were hoping the relationship would work out. It was the first serious relationship they had seen him in and they were glad to see him enjoying himself. Sylvia seemed to be a nice girl who was as interested in Marty and he was in her.

Sylvia became more and more possessive of Marty as time went on. Their first fight came when Cindy called while Sylvia was with him. Even though he told Cindy he couldn't talk right then, Sylvia accused him of cheating on her. It pissed Marty off.

"First of all, we're not exclusive. I have friends and if I want to talk to my friends I'm going to do so. Second of all, Cindy has been my friend for years. We're not dating each other."

Sylvia immediately apologized and made an excuse that her last boyfriend had cheated on her with one of her best friends and she was just feeling vulnerable. Marty felt bad for her and forgave her. Then she began complaining when he had to leave for work; next came complaints about the amount of time he spent studying. When he tried to get her to understand he needed to study to keep his grades up, she would either yell at him and walk out or say he didn't love her. When she started complaining about how much time he spent with Wat and Hank even though she was always included, he began to have doubts about the relationship but didn't act on them.

Hank and Wat began to see warning signed about the relationship as well. Some of the things they heard her say to Marty came close to being abusive. They talked to each other about it but couldn't make up their minds on whether or not they should mention something to him. He was a big boy and seemed to be very happy with her. They decided to keep an eye on her just in case anything happened. They couldn't understand why they felt the way they did, but they weren't going to ignore the feelings of unease they both had.

Marty and Sylvia had already had arguments about her need to control everything he did and her complaints about his work, school and friends. He was getting tired of always having to explain to her how hard he had to work to stay in school and how hard he had to study to keep his grades up. The final straw for Marty came when Sylvia once again started an argument with him and tried make him feel guilty for not spending every minute of his time with her.

"Marty, I should be more important to you than your stupid part-time jobs! I'm your girlfriend after all" she yelled at him one day as he was getting ready to go to work.

"You are important to me, but I need these jobs to pay my way through school! I've told you that time and time again. What don't you understand about it? I don't have a rich daddy paying my way through school like you do. I have to take care of myself!" Marty was really upset.

"Why don't you just take out a student loan? I've asked you to do so a hundred times! If you loved me, you would do this for me" she pouted.

"It's not that easy! I don't want to be in debt for the rest of my life. By working now, I won't be. Can't you understand that? I do love you, but I don't like how you're acting right now. Come on. I have to get to work" he repeated as he walked her out of his dorm room and down to student parking. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head away. He just sighed, "Goodbye" and began walking toward his car.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Marty! Your mine, do you hear me. You don't get to walk away from me" she screamed at him.

Marty turned around and stalked back toward Sylvia. "Just what do you mean by that? I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own man and don't you forget it!" Marty was really angry now and the look in his stormy blue eyes made Sylvia stop and backpedal a little bit.

"I just meant, you shouldn't walk away in the middle of an argument. What if something happens to me? You'd be sorry if your last words to me were said in anger, wouldn't you?" She once again began playing on his tendency to accept the fault whenever they disagreed about something. This time though, he wasn't having it.

Marty thought about all of the arguments they had been having. They all had the same theme and he was sensing not only a pattern to them, but also a pattern to her behavior that was beginning to bother him greatly. He came to a difficult decision. "Maybe we should just slow down and not see each other so often" he stated looking at her with a totally impassive face.

"What...no that's not what I want! I love you Marty. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"No, you don't, you don't love me. Those are just words you're saying to keep me in line. You want to control every part of my life. You get mad when we spend time with Hank and Wat. You get mad when I have to work or study. This is me, my life. I'm not going to change it for you so if you are so unhappy with the way things are, maybe you should find someone else who is better for you than me."

"Are you breaking up with me? You can't. I love you, Marty. I love you!"

"No, you don't" he repeated. "If you did, you would want me to be as happy as I try to make you. And yes, I'm breaking up with you." Marty had finally come to the conclusion that it would be best for both of them if they didn't see each other any more. "You need someone who can give you more than I can. You'll be happier that way. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"No one breaks up with me. You'll regret this Marty Deeks. You mark my words! You're going to regret this!" Sylvia stomped away from him while he just sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He thought _"Well that didn't go as well as I'd hoped. But she's too needy…too clingy…I can't be around her anymore."_

Marty continued on to work and thought that would be the end of his relationship with Sylvia. He didn't realize just how wrong he was. It would take some heartache and an injury to get her out of his life.

~,~,~

Marty left work that night to find that all of his tires had been slashed. Since his job wasn't in a great part of town, he figured it was done by someone being initiated into a gang or something. He mentioned it to Wat and Hank the next time he saw them.

"I really don't need this right now." Marty worried. "I really can't afford to get four new tires, but that's what I have to do."

"I can loan you some money Book. I know you'll pay me back when you can." Wat told him.

"Nah, I think I'll be okay. Thanks though, I really appreciate it Wat." Marty thanked God for his friendship with Wat and Hank. They were always there for each other and he cherished that fact. He told them about breaking up with Sylvia. "She's too clingy. And she's too possessive. She tried to control every aspect of my life. I couldn't handle it or her any more."

Hank interjected at that point "What did she say when you broke up with her?"

"She said I'd regret it. She said no one breaks up with her." Marty replied. "You know, I didn't realize until just this moment how self-centered she is. I'm glad I broke up with her. It feels like a ton of bricks has been lifted from my shoulders."

Wat looked at Hank and then asked "Could she have been the one to slash your tires?"

"What…no…she wouldn't do that." Marty stopped and thought about it. "You don't think she would do something like that would she?"

"I don't know but if I were you, I'd watch out for anything else out of the ordinary. What she said sounded like a threat to me" Wat was worried and he could tell Hank agreed with him.

Marty looked at his friends and knew they were right. It had sounded like a threat. "You're right. I'll be careful guys."

~,~,~

The next incident occurred while he was in class. He returned to his dorm room after school to find it totally trashed. His clothes had been thrown all over the floor and what smelled like urine poured over them. His books were ripped up and his bed had been completely torn apart. He stood there in shock not knowing what to do. He knew he had locked his room before he left that morning. He knew the only people who had a key to his room were Wat, Hank and Sylvia. He knew in his gut Sylvia had trashed his room.

He called Wat and Hank to come over and see his room and bring a camera because he couldn't see his anywhere in the mess. They arrived on the run with Hank yelling from down the hall as they arrived "Are you all right Book?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my room is a mess. It had to be Sylvia. She's the only one with a key besides you two."

Hank took over and began taking pictures of the devastation in Marty's room while Wat called the dorm supervisor, Matt, and the campus police. "Book, you are going to file a police report right? You can't let her get away with this stuff. It looks like it's getting worse."

Marty looked at him and Hank could tell by his expression that he was really angry. "You're damn right I'm filing a police report. Who does she think she is? This is my stuff. She's messing with my life right now and it's pissing me off!"

Marty related everything that had been happening including the last fight with Sylvia, her threats and the two incidents that had occurred to both Matt and the police. He knew they couldn't do much yet, because there was only circumstantial evidence so far. No one had seen her enter his room and though she was the only one with a key besides the three of them, nothing could be proven. Matt told him he would get his lock changed first thing in the morning and put a bulletin with her picture out to all the residents to watch out for her and report it to the police right away if she came back. The police said they could also do a little digging to find out if she had ever done anything like this before.

Once Wat, Hank and Marty were alone again, they helped him get his room cleaned up and all of his clothes washed and dried. They were able to repair some of his books, while others were a total loss. Hank told him "Book, we'll replace the books that have been destroyed. Don't worry about the cost. We know you'll pay us back when you can." Wat nodded his head in agreement. "You need to take out a restraining order against her. This has gone on long enough."

"I'm going to, as soon as we're done here. Why is she doing this? I don't understand. She's got to have a screw loose or something." Marty was not only still angry, he was beginning to worry about his friends' safety. "What if she tries to hurt one of you to get back at me?"

"We'll be careful. You be careful too. You're the one she's fixated on." Hank said. Wat added "Watch your back. I have a feeling this isn't over yet."

Marty spent the next several hours down at the police station filing a report and getting a restraining order against Sylvia. She was to stay at least 500 yards away from him and his dorm room. He hoped it would keep her away from him, but he had his doubts.

~,~,~

Things seemed to calm down once Sylvia was served with the restraining order, but Marty was still looking over his shoulder all the time. He felt like someone was watching him, but he could never tell who it was. Two weeks after he got his locks changed, he came back to the dorm to find it in an uproar. Matt was standing in the entrance so he stopped and asked "What's going on?"

"Come in my office Marty." He took him into his office and let him know that Sylvia had gotten into the dorm but had been spotted before she could break into his room. No one had been able to catch her, but there were three eye witnesses that swore it was Sylvia. "It's a good thing I got your lock changed. The disturbing thing, Marty, is that she had a knife in her hands when she was spotted. Maybe you should stay with some friends until she is caught. I'll make sure your room is protected. If you want, we can move your things into a different room so she won't be able to find them."

Marty sat there stunned. He had trouble believing the girl he had been dating had turned into this crazy person trying to destroy his life. "Marty?" Matt repeated. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I…I heard you. You're right. We should move my stuff. I'll stay with some friends. Thanks for letting me know."

Marty walked out of the dorm room after calling Hank to come pick him up. He couldn't believe what Sylvia was doing. _"She's got to be crazy!"_ he thought. _"My God, a knife…what did she plan on doing with the knife?"_ He stood on the sidewalk waiting for Hank while trying to figure out her frame of mind. He was thinking so hard, he didn't notice someone watching him from the bushes. As Hank's car rounded the corner, Sylvia made her move toward Marty with the knife raised like she was thinking about using it.

Hank was watching Marty and couldn't believe his eyes. There was Sylvia behind him with a knife and he didn't even know it. He screamed out his car window "Book, watch out! She's behind you!"

Marty heard Hank and whirled around just as Sylvia began screaming "Your mine! No one else's…mine. I want you…I need you Marty…why don't you want me?"

Marty grabbed for the knife, getting a deep cut across the palm of his hand but he was able to wrestle the knife out of her hands. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?"

"I love you Marty, but you left me! I wanted some of your hair…your beautiful hair to remember you. You shouldn't have left me. I begged you not to leave me. No one leaves me." Sylvia was sobbing by this time.

Several students and Matt had reached Marty and Sylvia as she began sobbing. Several students took hold of her to make sure she didn't get away and Matt assured Marty he had called the police along with an ambulance. "Marty, I think you should sit down. You're bleeding like a pig. Let me wrap your hand for you until the ambulance gets here."

"I don't need an ambulance, really. I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

By that time Hank was out of his car and standing in front of Marty. "Just shut up Book and let us take care of you. You're white as a ghost right now. You're going to the hospital and getting your hand stitched up and I don't want to hear one word from you about not going. Are we clear?" Hank was pissed twelve ways from Sunday and Marty knew it.

"Fine, Hank. I'll go to the hospital, but I'm not laying down on a gurney! I'm fine, really." Marty retorted just as his knees gave out on him. Hank was barely able to keep him from falling on his ass on the pavement and walked him over to a bench and eased him down on it while Matt kept hold of his hand to keep pressure on the cut.

At the hospital, Marty was informed the cut, though deep, hadn't caused any serious damage to his hand. It did take a combination of 35 stitches, both internal and external ones, to close the wound. Hank glared at Marty every time he started to open his mouth while he was getting stitched up. Each time, Marty would close his mouth again and keep quiet. He didn't want Hank any madder at him than he already was. Watt arrived at the hospital while Marty was getting stitched up and told him Sylvia was in police custody.

Marty filed charges of assault but since Sylvia kept insisting she only wanted a lock of Marty's hair and her parents were wealthy, they were able to get the DA to accept a plea bargain. Sylvia was admitted to a mental hospital until she could be stabilized. She then was released into the custody of her parents who whisked her off to Europe. She got off lightly but Marty was just glad she was out of his life.

~,~,~


	17. Chapter 17: Third Year Law and Dancing

Dancing? What kind of dancing is Marty doing, hmmm? And why is he doing it? My minions say its about time Marty was happy again and they're very glad that Hank and Wat are still looking out for him even though they tease him all the time.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. I only received a few for the last few chapters. Am I doing something wrong? Are you not enjoying the story? If you are enjoying this story, please leave one.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 17: Third Year Law and Dancing

Marty's third year in law school found him studying harder than ever and struggling to maintain his grades while working two part-time jobs. He didn't want to take out a school loan and he didn't want to use the money he had inherited from Sam for school if he could help it, so he decided to try to find a better paying job in hopes that he could get by with only one part-time job and have more time to study He had been able to get through the first two years of law school without having to get a loan or using Sam's money by working the two jobs. Perusing the want ads, he noticed a job as an exotic dancer. While it wasn't something he felt comfortable with, he decided to check it out anyway. Maybe the tips he would receive would make it possible to quit both of his other jobs if he got the dancing job.

He went to the address for the club listed in the want ad and saw that the club looked pretty classy for a strip joint. _"Maybe I got lucky. This doesn't look like some sleazy strip club like I was afraid it would"_ He thought as he entered the front door and looked around for the manager. An older man looked up from where he was sitting in a corner of the bar and called out "Are you here about the want ad?"

"Yes, I am" Marty walked over to him nodding his head. When he reached the man he introduced himself. "I'm Marty. Marty Deeks."

"Hi Marty, I'm Raymond."

Marty continued "I'm looking for a part time job that pays better than the two I have right now. I'm in law school and two jobs is getting to be too much along with all the studying I have to do. I wanted to find out more about the job before I decide whether or not to apply for it. I wouldn't have to completely strip would I?"

"I own this club and no, you wouldn't have to completely strip. My dancers end up in briefs by the end of their routine. My clientele are mainly women as you can imagine and they are more into the 'romance', if you will, of the dancing and the 'slow reveal' than just watching some random guy take off all his clothes. Can you dance because you have to be able to for the job?" Raymond was looking Marty over while he was telling him a little about the job. He was thinking _"The women will go wild over this young man. That hair and those eyes! He looks fit and he's tall and tanned which makes his blue eyes pop. If his body is anything like the rest of him, he'll pack this place. That is if he can dance at all. So far, he's the only one whose answered the ad that looks like he could do the job."_

"I can dance, but I've never done anything like this so I don't know what type of dancing you're looking for" Marty replied.

"So you don't have any kind of routine you dance to, huh. Well, that's not a problem. I can help you with that. It revolves around the music you'll be dancing to. Have you ever done any pole work?"

Marty looked at him in confusion "Pole work? What's that?"

Raymond laughed "You were sure telling the truth when you said you've never done anything like this weren't you? Pole work is what it sounds like. See that pole up on the stage?"

Marty looked where Raymond was pointing and saw a pole. He nodded his head yes.

"You use the pole in your routine. Admittedly, the pole is used more by women dancers, but my dancers also use it to good effect. I can show you that as well. So do you think you would be interested in the job? Cause I'll tell you right now, the women are going to go wild for you."

"How many times a week would you need me? If I quit my other two part-time jobs, I could dance three nights a week and still have time to study, but I couldn't work anymore than that and keep up my grades. Do your dancers get good tips?" Marty was beginning to warm up to the idea of giving the job a try.

"Most of my dancers make between $75 and $100 dollars a routine in tips so for two routines a night, you should be able to make up to $200. It will depend on how much the ladies like you. Your actual pay from me will only be minimum wage, I'm afraid. Your shift would be 4 hours a night. In between their routines, my dancers work as waiters. Do you think you're interested?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I've waited tables before so I already know how to do that. What do I have to do?" If he could get this job he could make more in three nights a week here than he was making at his two current jobs put together and for less total hours a week.

"Let's see how you move first." Raymond replied, motioning Marty to take the stage. They decided on the music Marty would dance to and Raymond told him to just dance on stage and use the pole if he felt comfortable doing so while he watched. He told Marty he wanted to see how he moved to the music.

Raymond sat down and watched as the music started and Marty began to dance. He could tell the young man was nervous as hell, but he moved well with the music and seemed to have an instinctive feel for using the pole.

After watching him for a few minutes, Raymond stopped the music and asked Marty to follow him to the backstage area where the extra costumes were kept. They discussed Marty's interests and upon hearing he was a surfer, Raymond pulled out a pair of light beige linen pants, blue briefs about the size of a speedo swimsuit and a blue and white striped shirt for Marty to try on telling him that he would be billed as a surfer if he got the job. He also pulled out a pale yellow tie and a jacket to match the pants. He showed Marty how the shirt and pants worked since they were made to be stripped from the body in one smooth motion.

Raymond then asked Marty to dress in the clothes they had picked out, take his socks off but leave his boat shoes on and come back out onstage when he was ready to dance for him again; this time removing his clothes, slowly, while dancing until he was just in his briefs.

Raymond sat back down and watched closely when Marty returned to the stage. Even with as nervous as Marty was, Raymond was impressed with his moves and knew he would be one of his best draws if he could get him to take the job. With his long, lean surfer's body, he would be a nice contrast to Raymond's other dancers who were more muscular. When Marty was done and dressed again in his own clothes, Raymond offered him the job.

"You really think I can do this, seriously? I was really nervous up there." Marty pointed back at the stage and asked before he gave his answer.

"Yes I do" Raymond replied. "The women are going to love you. Your biggest problem will be to keep them from trying to strip you completely. So what's your answer?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try. When do I start?"

"Can you come by at 7 pm this Friday? That way I can show you the layout and our menu; other than the various bar drinks, it's limited to snack food and appetizers by the way. Then I'll have one of my dancers show you some dance moves you should use in your routine. The dancers begin at 8 pm and you can watch how they handle the pole and the women. I'll introduce you and give you the last dance slot on Friday. The rest of the time, I expect you to wait tables."

"Great. I'll see you Friday."

~,~,~

Marty was walking into the club on Friday by 7 pm. He was so nervous he figured everyone could see his knees knocking together. When he saw the other dancers, he thought to himself _"Why in the hell did I think I could do this job? I'm going to be a laughing stock, I just know it. Look at the muscles on those guys! Now they look like strippers or male models. I'm just a surfer, man; the women are going to take one look at me and I'll be lucky if I get off the stage without getting laughed out of the club itself. God how do I get myself into these situations?"_

Raymond took Marty around and introduced him to the other dancers and the bartender. As soon as Raymond was finished showing him around, he began waiting tables. It was one thing he knew he was good at. Being a natural flirt, he was able to encourage the women in his area to order more drinks and snacks than they normally would. The bartender was impressed with his skill and how many orders he was bringing to the bar.

Raymond came back stage just before Marty was scheduled to go on for the first time to give him a pep talk. "You're going to be fine Marty. Everyone is nervous the first time they step on the stage in front of an audience. I've been watching you waiting tables and the women are going to love you. Just be yourself and you'll have them eating out of your hands."

"Whatever you say. I'm so nervous, I just hope I don't forget everything you showed me."

~,~,~

When it was time for the last routine of the night, Raymond went on stage and introduced his newest dancer. He reminded the women that he had already waited on some of them and they were in for a treat. He ended his introduction with "And here's the hottest surfer on the west coast ladies!" and motioned for Marty to come on stage from the back as he exited to the side.

Marty took a deep breath to try to calm himself and then sauntered through the curtain and took up a position in front of the pole while looking out over the crowd and flirting with a few of the women he had served earlier in the evening. As the music started, he slowly removed his tie and casually put it in the pocket of his jacket. Next up was the slow reveal of his shirt as he removed the jacket. As he continued stripping, he forgot all about the audience and continued his routine just like he and Raymond had set it up. He lost himself in the music so completely, he was surprised when he realized he was at the end of his routine, with only his briefs still on and 5, 10 and 20 dollar bills tucked into the waistband of them with additional bills littering the stage. Giving the crowd a wink as he sloooowly bent down to pick up the money on the stage floor, he took his sweet time gathering his clothes before sauntering off the stage to the sound of thunderous applause and wolf whistles.

Since his was the last routine of the night he didn't have to go back to waiting tables. He went into the dressing room and began counting his tips. He couldn't believe it when he found out he had made $350 dollars in tips for one dance routine and waiting tables. He had made more in one night than both of his other jobs put together, and that wasn't counting his actual paycheck from Raymond!

The next day, Marty gave notice to both of his other part-time jobs. He and Raymond agreed that he would dance on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. They spent some time coming up with two additional routines he could dance to so he wasn't always dancing to the same music or making the same moves. Raymond told him he had contributed to a significant increase in the bar receipts alone while waiting tables that night and could tell the ladies absolutely loved him.

"I told you they would." Raymond continued "I want you to dance on my busiest nights. You'll make more money on tips and I'll make more money from the bar and food. It's a win-win for both of us."

Now all Marty had to do was let Hank and Wat know. He wasn't looking forward to it because he knew they would tease him unmercifully, even after they heard how much more money he was making for a lot less time spent working.

~,~,~

A week or so later, Marty, Wat and Hank were studying together when Wat finally had a chance to ask him if he had found a new part time job. "I noticed you're not working the same schedule as you were. In fact it looks like you're working less hours. Did you find a better job?" Wat asked.

Marty could feel heat rise up his neck and into his face as the question was asked and knew he was blushing. Wat saw him flush and immediately began razzing him. "Did you find a sugar momma Book? Is that why you're not working as much?"

"No, you moron. I didn't find a sugar momma." Marty retorted.

"Then why are you blushing man" Hank snorted getting into the action. "Something's going on you're not telling us. I can see it in your face. Spill it Book. You know we'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Yeah Book…if you don't have a sugar momma, what did you do, rob a bank?" Wat decided to get into the act again.

"No, I got a new job" Marty mumbled feeling himself flushing all over again.

"What kind of a job" both Hank and Wat asked at the same time.

"I'm waiting tables in a dance club…and dancing." He spit out the last part about dancing as fast as he could, hoping that part of his answer wouldn't register with his friends. He knew it was futile, but he was hoping he would get lucky and they would cut him some slack.

"Dancing…right…what kind of dancing?" Hank asked just as Wat blurted out "You're stripping!? You are aren't you! Oh…My…God, Book!"

Marty's face started flaming, he was blushing so hard. He wished the ground would rise up and swallow him he was so embarrassed. Wat and Hank took one look at him and knew that Wat had guessed correctly. "You are! You're stripping! Where? I have to see this!"

Marty's face started flaming, he was blushing so hard. He wished the ground would rise up and swallow him he was so embarrassed. Wat and Hank took one look at him and knew that Wat had guessed correctly. "You are! You're stripping! Where? I have to see this!"

"I'm not telling you where!" Marty squeaked. "You'll never let me live it down as it is. I'm not going to have you two watching me strip down to my briefs you pervs!"

"Why not? Are you ashamed of your body?" Hank snickered.

"No I'm not ashamed. I'm embarrassed as all hell though. I don't want anyone who knows me to know what I'm doing. They'll be worse than you two morons and you're my friends. My life would become a living hell."

"Then why are you doing it?" Wat got serious. He could tell Marty was very uncomfortable about stripping and couldn't understand why he was doing it if it bothered him so much.

"I'm making three times as much money working three nights a week as I was making working six nights days a week between my two part time jobs, that's why. It gives me more time to study and I'm also getting more sleep."

"You're making that much money stripping?" Hank asked.

"Yes I am. And it's not just stripping. I do a whole dance routine to music and the briefs I end up in are no smaller than a pair of speedos. Instead of working 30 hours a week, I'm only working 12 hours a week. I do two routines a night. The rest of the time I wait tables. When I'm dancing, I'm up on a stage so the only time the women get close to me is when they give me a tip. I made $350 dollars in tips the first night I danced but I'm averaging $200 to $300 a night now. I also get paid minimum wage to wait tables. It sure is helping with my school bills."

All Hank could say to that was "Wow."

Wat chimed in "That's amazing. Don't worry Book, we've got your back. We're not going to tell anyone. I'm just glad that you're getting more sleep. You were beginning to look a little ragged there so it sounds like this job is good for you. Just don't get any ideas of making it a career!"

"Ha, ha…as if!" Marty smirked. "I'm only doing this to help with school bills. I don't want to have to take out any loans."

Hank decided they had given Marty a hard enough time. "Let's go out and get some pizza and play some pool. You need to relax and have some fun Book. Besides we've studied enough for one night. I think we've crammed as much in our heads as we can tonight."

Wat chimed in "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Marty looked at his two closest friends and decided they were right. They had gotten him through the painful months after Sam's death by being there for him whenever he wanted to talk about him. It had taken time, just like Sam had said it would, but he was now able to think of all the good times he had with him and remember what a wonderful man and father he had been without grieving. "Yeah, let's do it. I could use some fun!"

~,~,~

When Hetty found out about Marty's job as an exotic dancer, she had to see it for herself. She already knew why he was working so hard to make it through law school. She knew what his financial situation was and how he husbanded his funds so that he would be able to finish law school without taking out any loans or using Sam's money. She silently applauded his efforts. It was another way he showed his strength of character; one of the characteristics she looked for in potential agents. She visited the club one Friday night the next time she was in Los Angeles and spent the evening watching the dancers waiting to see Marty's first routine. She thoroughly enjoyed herself. He was a great dancer and he worked the crowd masterfully. She thought to herself _"Um…umm…ummm. If I was only thirty years younger…such potential in that young man…and what a body. He's like sex on a stick. He doesn't even realize it which just increases his appeal to women."_

~,~,~


	18. Chapter 18: Working at the DA's

Marty's out of law school and a lawyer. I know in the show he was a public defender, but I've put him in the DA's office prosecuting child abusers and molesters. There are parts of this chapter dealing with that subject so I'm changing the rating of the entire story to "M" just to be safe. As usual, Hank and Wat are there for Marty. You can't ask for better friends.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I was so glad to hear you're still enjoying the story. Warm virtual chocolate chip cookies with cold milk to all of you! To my french reviewer: Merci pour votre examen. Je suis heureux que vous vous plaisez dans cette histoire. Marty le temps qu'un policier est venu, mais d'abord il a à la pratique du droit. Il y a encore beaucoup de cette histoire à venir.

Reviews are always welcome and warm my heart.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 18: Working at the DA's

After three intense years of study, Marty graduated law school third in his class right above Wat and Hank. All three of them had plenty of offers for jobs. Wat took a job at a prestigious law firm while Hank was offered his dream job in a corporation as their legal counsel. Marty looked over all the offers that came his way from prestigious law firms like Hank had, but decided to take a job in the district attorney's office to help prosecute child molesters, deadbeat fathers, and domestic abuse cases.

The hours in the DA's office were horrendous but he was determined to make a difference in people lives. Marty had worked at the DA's for six months as a legal aide when he passed the bar exam on his first try. He was 23 years old and a full-fledged lawyer. He knew Sam was very proud of him. The night he received the results of the exam, he visited Sam's grave to tell him the latest news in his life. He did so regularly, most often when he was trying to make a decision about something or when he had news to share. He always brought flowers to put on Sam's grave and made sure it was neat and tidy.

He soon developed a reputation in the office as a tireless advocate for children. He approached every case with as an opportunity to achieve justice for the victims. He was feared by every attorney he went up against. He was relentless in the courtroom and with his attention to detail, his rapport with children and his ability to take apart the defendants during cross-examination, no one wanted to have to face him.

Many of his cases ended up in plea bargains; however, even then the defendants didn't get off easily. Marty wouldn't agree to anything less than time in prison for whatever the crime was. He might agree to a shorter sentence depending on the circumstances of the case, but he wouldn't accept a plea to a lesser charge than what was originally sought. If the defendant's attorney didn't like the proposal, Marty just smiled and told him he would see them in court. He quickly compiled one of the best conviction rates in the department which caused some friction on the part of the other attorneys. Marty didn't care. He had his close circle of friends outside of work and focused on doing the best he could do for the victims whose cases crossed his desk.

Things were finally going well for Marty. He loved what he was doing and he was good at it. Just like when he was in school, he worked diligently and took almost no time for himself when he was in the middle of a case. Hank and Wat continued to watch out for him. They worried about him working so hard, so made sure he got out on a regular basis and had some fun with them. Sometimes Cindy joined them. He and Cindy had remained close friends. They didn't want him burning out by the time he was 25.

Marty had friends along with Brian and by extension Brian's family. Brian was always inviting him to family get-togethers and wouldn't take no for an answer. He even saw Ray every once in a while. He was living close to the beach so he could surf almost every morning. He still missed Sam terribly but was able to remember all the good times they had together. The first three years at the DA's office involved prosecuting scum and child molesters. The job didn't start taking a toll on him until the Colfax case crossed his desk. It brought back memories of old childhood terrors.

The Colfax case involved a young boy of seven, Ethan Colfax, who had been murdered by his own father. As the investigation into his death continued, videos and pictures were found on his father's laptop and on the internet making it very clear that his father had been abusing his son for years verbally, physically and sexually. He would 'sell' his son to friends and strangers for sex, any kind of sex. A single session might involve as many as ten men. It didn't matter to him what his child had to endure during the 'sessions', in fact the more twisted the sessions, the more enjoyment he got out of them. His son was subjected to everything from oral and anal sex, beastiality and even multiple men raping him at the same time. His father usually watched and filmed the encounters. He would then sell the tapes on the internet to other child molesters. Many times, he joined in 'the fun' as he called it, either holding the boy down or actively participating in the sexual abuse his son endured. During the final 'session' the child had been brutalized in so many ways so badly, he had died. The videos sickened everyone in the DA's office who had the misfortune to have to watch them in preparing the case. The case was assigned to Marty as lead attorney because of the gravity of the charges and the fact the father, Malcolm Colfax, was wealthy enough to be able to afford a good attorney.

Marty immersed himself in the Colfax case spending 16 to 18 hours a day preparing the case. He was determined to ensure the bastard never saw the light of day again. Malcolm's attorney made the mistake of doing a background check on Marty and mentioning something about Marty's childhood during a meeting in an attempt to get him to accept a plea bargain that would have his client in a high-end treatment facility instead of prison. Marty was enraged when a veiled threat was made to have his own childhood paraded before the public if he didn't agree to the plea bargain. He made it his sole mission in life to send the bastard away for life.

Marty barely slept the entire time he was preparing the case to go to trial. By the time the case was heard before a judge and jury he knew every fact and detail. He was unstoppable. The defendant didn't have a chance. Marty made sure the jury not only saw what the child had endured at the hands of his own father, but was able to make them feel his terror and pain each time he was sold for someone else's pleasure. He was able to get the jury to see exactly what kind of depraved monster Malcolm Colfax was. By closing statements, Marty knew he had won. The jury only took three hours to come back with a verdict of guilty on all counts. It was a hollow victory for Marty though because a young child had never known the love and protection of a father and would never have a chance to live to grow up and become a man.

The case was the beginning of the end of Marty's career as a lawyer. Seeing the hell Ethan had endured while he was preparing for the trial brought back memories of his own childhood and the hell he had endured at his father's hands. He slowly came to the realization that by the time he was involved in the cases that crossed his desk, the victims, most of whom were children, had already suffered irreparable damage. It ate at his soul, bringing back memories of his father's whispered voice calling him names and telling him he was good for nothing, useless, a failure. He began doubting his ability to make a difference in the victims' lives he saw every day as he worked the cases assigned to him. The faces of the children he came in contact with began haunting his dreams and he started having trouble sleeping. When he did sleep, his old nightmares of when he was a child would stalk him nightly preventing him from really resting. He spent more and more time at work trying to do more and more. He began resisting sleep and losing weight, something he could ill afford to do.

~,~,~

Wat and Hank saw the toll the job was taking on Marty and finally decided to stage a kind of intervention. He had never told them much about his childhood before he had been adopted. Both men had some idea he had gone through hell as a child though Marty was a very private person and had never really divulged much of his childhood to them. They knew he was on the verge of burning out and would do so if he continued working as hard as he was. As his friends, they weren't going to let that happen so together they came up with a plan.

Wat and Hank persuaded Marty to go out for drinks with them one night with the sole purpose of getting him drunk, knowing if they could do so, it would loosen his tongue and maybe he would talk to them about the what was going on and why it was affecting him so badly. The only times he ever let something private slip out was when he had too much to drink. Marty drunk was a rare occurrence. Usually, he would drink one or two beers and be done for the night.

They took Marty to a pool hall knowing that if he was playing pool with them and having a good time, he wouldn't realize how much he was drinking. One of them made sure he always had a beer at hand whenever it wasn't his turn to shoot. As the evening progressed Marty became totally inebriated and started to let more and more things slip out about his job and even his childhood.

"Did you know I play the violin?" Marty asked them at one point. "I play a mean violin…haven't played in years though…not since Sam died…I pull it out sometimes just to hold though."

"You're putting on us Book. You told us you played guitar in high school but nothing about a violin. Don't be messing with us now." Wat teased him.

"I'm not messing with you. Um, I lied…pretty good liar, right…played for my…my mom when I was real little. She showed me how. Had to hide…hide it from my old man or he would destroy it and…well…I'd get the shit beat out of me…again." Marty was completely drunk now and took another swig of his beer not even realizing what he had just said.

Wat and Hank looked at each other in shock, both of them realizing what Marty's words entailed. As the night went on, other incidents came to light.

"See this scar, right at my hairline?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hank replied puzzled. He and Wat looked at each other with a question in their eyes.

"Beer bottle across my face when I…I was…four…I think…yeah, about four. My old man was mad because he lost his job…took lots of stitches." Marty replied. "It one of the reasons I wear my hair a little long" he snickered.

A little while later he shocked them again. "See this scar on my chin? Thrown across the room. I was…five, maybe…can't re…remember. My dad couldn't find…something…what was it…anyway, he thought I had it. Great man my dad…great at using his fists." The sarcasm in Marty's voice was thick.

Over the course of the evening, they heard about beatings resulting in concussions; being locked in closets with no food for days; being thrown downstairs and left for hours before being taken to a doctor; broken bones and hospital stays he had endured from the time he was three years old until he was 11; all at the hands of his father. Hank and Wat listened to the hell he had gone through and were sorry they had ever decided to try to find out about the problems he was having with doing his job. They looked at each other in growing horror wondering how anyone who had gone through what he had as a child had grown up to become the kind, funny, wonderful man they knew.

Just before they were going to call it a night, he began talking about how his job was affecting him and how he never seemed to be able to help as much as he thought he should. He stumbled through his confession of not being good enough. "Why do parents treat their children like…like gar…garbage? I…I don't un…under…understand…I've never understood." They could tell he was taking the guilt on himself for every single case that came across his desk where he couldn't help or felt he wasn't able to do as much as he thought he should have. Wat and Hank knew he had to get out of the DA's office for his own sanity.

As they finished the last round of beers, Marty ended up talking about shooting his father. "I…I shot my dad…did I tell you that? Shot him when I was 11. Had to…he shot me f…first with a shotgun…was going to kill me…thought he had k…k…killed my mom…all that blood on the floor. Can't believe I actually hit him in…in the chest…he deserved it…cost me my mom though…I'm not…not feeling so good, guys." Marty was swaying on his feet and looked about ready to pass out.

"Come on Marty, let's get you home." Wat and Hank each took an arm and helped him out to Hank's car. They put him in the back as he was mumbling "…broke my arm…beat her so bad…blood all…all over the floor…pointed a shotgun at me…hit me in…in the side…thought he killed my mom…she…she left me…can't believe it…left be…because I…I saved her life…said I was l…l…like him, but Sam…Sam saved me…" he was out before he could say anything else. Both Hank and Wat were sickened hearing his words.

They got him home and put him to bed making sure he was propped on his side in case he vomited during the night. They stayed with him overnight to make sure he would be okay. They had never seen him that drunk and the words they had heard him speak was haunting both of them. Neither of them got much sleep because Marty kept waking them up screaming as he relived some of the worst times of his life.

The 'crowning moment' of their night was when he began reliving the shooting of his father in a nightmare. He was screaming how he had to do it…he had to shoot him…and the blood…the pain…the terror of having no one; crying and asking how his mother could abandon him because of it. If they hadn't heard him talking about it earlier in the evening, they would have been more appalled hearing him scream it. They tried but they couldn't wake him up no matter what they did. He was lost in his nightmare. All they could do was hold him and whisper to him that he was safe now, he was safe.

~,~,~

The following morning, Marty woke up to the smell of coffee and what felt like a complete marching band playing in his head. His mouth felt as dry as the Sahara. Dragging himself out of bed he stumbled bleary-eyed into his kitchen following the smell of the coffee. When he saw Hank and Wat both sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee he was surprised. The evening before was pretty much a blank to him. "Well, look who's finally gracing us with his presence. How do you feel?" Hank asked.

"Like hell…did I get wasted…just how much did I drink anyway? My head feels like it's going to explode. Coffee, I need coffee." Marty whined pathetically. Wat handed him a cup made just the way he liked it without saying a word. Taking a sip and sighing in relief Marty continued "Why are you two here?"

Hank answered him "You got so wasted, we brought you home and decided to stay the night to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Instead of answering the question Marty posed, Wat replied "You're not okay and you know it Book. You told us last night that you feel like you're not doing enough. You have to get out of the DA's office Book. You're burning out. You're not going to be good for anyone if you keep on the way you have been. You know it and now we know it too."

"What do you mean 'now we know it too' Wat?" Marty was confused but had a bad feeling he had let some very private memories slip out the previous night.

Hank interjected at that point. "Let's just say that you talked a lot last night at the bar and had a few nightmares in your sleep and leave it at that okay? Book, we're your best friends and we're telling you that you need to find something else to do besides being a lawyer. You're a great lawyer, one of the best; don't get me wrong, but it's killing you. Can't you see that? It's eating you up inside because you feel it's too late to help the victims you see every day. You're losing weight and we know you haven't been sleeping. You need to find another way to help people for your own sanity."

Marty looked at Hank and Wat closely and could see they were both deadly serious. "But…well, you know…I thought I was doing good things…I know I am…but it's not enough, dammit! Why isn't it enough? I try so hard, but it's never enough. I'm always sorry I can't do more, and you're right, it's killing me inside. What am I going to do?" By the time he finished, he had tears in his eyes.

Hank reached out and took him by the arms to give him a feeling of stability. He looked deep into his tear-filled eyes and continued "Book, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. You've helped so many people who wouldn't have received justice if it hadn't been for your efforts. It's not your fault that people treat their children like dirt. You know that. It's not your fault man."

Marty ran his hands through his hair as he did whenever he was trying to calm himself down. Closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths, he felt his heartbeat slow down and his hands stop trembling. "You're right…you're right, its just hard sometimes for me to not take on the guilt. One of my failings, I guess. Um…I've been thinking about doing something else for a while now actually. I just haven't quite figured out what I want to do. And I didn't want to disappoint you two by being a quitter. We went through school together and we're all lawyers…what does it say about me if I just up and quit?" He looked at both of them with the question in his eyes.

Wat jumped in at that point. "You moron, it doesn't say anything about you if you decide to change careers. People do it all the time. We will never think less of you no matter what you decide. You should know that by now. What are we going to have to do to get that through your thick skull? Are we going to have to pound it into your head?"

"Wow, Wat, tell me what you really think" Marty looked shell-shocked at the dressing down he had just received. Then he began to smirk as he realized it was what he had needed, he just hadn't realized it until that moment. He decided it was time to talk to his friends about the career he had been thinking about pursuing. He had almost made up his mind and just needed a few more days to get things in place once he decided for sure. "Can you guys meet me for dinner next Friday? I have something I want to run by you, but I need a few more days to think about it and come to a decision."

Wat and Hank looked at each other and then Wat replied "Sure, it's a date for next Friday. Let's meet at O'Malleys for dinner at 7 pm."

Hank interjected "I'll make the reservations. You'd better show up Book, or we'll come looking for you. If we have to, we're going to be really pissed."

"I'll be there, I promise."

~,~,~


	19. Chapter 19: Becoming A Cop

Marty makes his decision to become a cop, cut is it the right decision? What will his boss at the DA's think about it and what will Wat and Hank think?

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. If you are enjoying this story, especially this chapter, please leave one.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 19: Becoming a Cop

Marty spent the weekend giving serious thought to what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Was he going to continue practicing law or was he going to do something else? _"Can I keep doing this? This last case…that poor child! I keep seeing him when I close my eyes. How could his own father do that to him, the bastard? I have to be able to get past that case if I'm going to continue practicing law, but…I don't think I can. I'm still not sleeping well. Hank and Wat were right. This job is killing me. But if I become a cop will it be any better? What if I change careers and find out I'm a lousy cop? What if nothing changes? God I wish Sam was here to talk to. He always had a way of making me look at things which helped me clear my thoughts and make a good decision. What would Sam say? That's what I need to think about…Yeah, what would Sam say about my decision?"_

After a lot of soul searching, he finally came to a decision about his future. He then put his plan into action and began by talking to his boss. Making the decision had taken him a long time, but he was at peace with it and ready to move forward. Talking to his boss in the DA's office was another story, however. His boss couldn't understand why he was quitting and tried to talk Marty out of it. "Martin, you're one of our brightest young attorneys. Your conviction rate is the highest in the department. How can you turn your back on all of the victims we see every day in this job? They're counting on us to get justice for them. I don't understand how you can walk away from this. I never took you for a quitter so there's got to be another reason you're doing this. Talk to me Martin, what's going on in your head?"

Marty looked at his boss and began explaining. "I'm not turning my back on the victims, sir. I just think I can do more good if I can catch the perpetrators before they inflict so much damage. By the time we get involved, the damage to these children has already been done. Some of them end up dead and some will never get over what they've had to endure. I can't keep doing this knowing my best efforts are never enough. I wish I could, but I just can't. I'm already burning out; I can't eat, I'm losing weight and I'm having trouble sleeping. I'm afraid I'm going to make a mistake one of these days and some scumbag will walk because of it. I'd never be able to forgive myself if that happens. I've tried everything I can think of, but I just can't do it anymore…I just can't."

Hearing Marty's explanation finally convinced his boss that what Marty was doing was for the best for him. Marty and his boss continued to discuss his decision and how it would impact the DA's office as well as Marty himself. They went over all of his open cases and together decided who would be the best attorney to take over for him in each case. Marty assured his boss that he would be more than willing to help whoever was assigned to his cases to get them closed out successfully.

"If you ever need my help, just ask. I'm going to keep my license as a lawyer, so if you need me don't hesitate to call" Marty assured him.

"All right Martin. I don't like it but I can understand why you feel the way you do. I respect your decision and I really appreciate your help getting the cases reassigned. What are you planning to do if you're not going to practice as a lawyer any more?" his boss asked. Never in a million years would he have guessed what Marty was planning on doing.

"I already applied to the LAPD and been accepted to their police academy. I actually took the written exam and passed it before I made my final decision. I called them this morning and told them I was interested in going forward. It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I've passed the physical fitness test as well and met all the other requirements to be accepted. I'll even be drawing a salary while I attend the academy. I really think I can do more good as a cop. Maybe I can catch the bad buys before people get hurt. I know it's going to take some time, but I want to concentrate on undercover work there."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you. I really hate losing you Martin. But if this is what you have to do, I'll back you all the way. If you ever need anything, just call me. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks boss. I'll miss working with you too. Don't forget what I said if you ever need my help."

~,~,~

By the time Marty met Wat and Hank for dinner on Friday, he had cleaned out his office and had everything in place to begin the police academy in three weeks. He was ready to tell his friends about it. He knew they would have questions for him and although he wasn't looking forward to their interrogation, he knew they were just concerned about him and his future.

The three men were shown to their table by the hostess. They looked over the menu and each chose what they wanted to eat. Once the food arrived, Marty began telling them about his decision to become a police officer. At first they couldn't see how it would be any better for Marty than what he had been doing in the DA's office.

"Book, are you sure this is really what you want to do?" Hank asked.

"It's all I've been thinking about for quite a while. I've weighed all the pros and cons and made my decision."

Wat interjected "How is this better than being an attorney in the DA's office? You're going to be on the front lines and in more danger as a police officer than you ever were as a lawyer."

Marty replied "I know, believe me I know it will be dangerous, but I really believe I can do more good as a police officer than I ever could as an attorney. Maybe I can prevent some of the crimes that came across my desk in the DA's office. If I can, I can save some people from becoming victims in the first place."

It was Hank's turn again "So once you graduate from the academy, what are your plans?"

"As I told my old boss, I know it will take some time, but I want to concentrate on undercover work. I think I'll be good at it, but I'll have to wait and see how things go and where I'm stationed once I graduate. Do I have your support?" Marty looked at his friends and waited to find out what they thought.

"You don't even have to ask, you know that. We're your friends. We'll support you in whatever you decide to do" Hank replied with Wat nodding his head in agreement with everything Hank said. Wat asked the next question. "When do your academy classes start?"

"The next class begins in three weeks; the first of the month. Once I've completed the academy, I'll be assigned to a division as a Police Officer 1 on probation."

Hank asked "Do you have enough money to support yourself while you're in the academy? We can help if you need it."

"I've got plenty of money saved up, and I'll actually be drawing a salary while at the academy because I was accepted into the LAPD and I'm attending their school, but thanks for the offer" Marty replied. "Okay, enough talk about my future plans. Let's enjoy dinner. Besides Wat has something to tell us, don't you Wat." Turning to Wat, he smirked "Just when are you going to introduce your girl to Hank and me?"

Hank spluttered and almost choked on his wine. "What! Since when do you have a girlfriend, Wat? Why didn't you tell us?" Turning to Marty he asked "And just how did you know?"

"I detected. I'm practicing my detecting skills for when I'm a detective. You mean you really didn't know Wat had a girlfriend? Seriously, are you blind? He's been walking around with a glow for about three weeks now."

"No I didn't know. Wat's been holding out on us Marty."

Turning to Wat, Hank asked "So, what's her name and where did you meet her?"

"She works in the building I do. Would you believe I met her in the elevator." Wat shook his head as he remembered meeting Sara for the first time.

"Well, what's her name?" Marty asked. "You still haven't told us her name. You ashamed of her or don't you want us to meet her?"

"No I'm not ashamed of her you numbskull! Her name is Sara. As to letting you meet her, I'm not so sure. You'll probably scare her off with stories from our college years!" He laughed.

"Aw, listen to him Marty. He's got it bad!" Hank was having fun teasing Wat. Marty was enjoying it too. It was nice being on the other side of the teasing for once.

Over the remainder of dinner and through dessert, they took turns catching up with each other and took turns teasing Wat about his new girlfriend, Hank about his current lack of one and Marty about becoming a cop. None of them wanted to lose touch with each other. When Wat asked Marty if he knew where he was going to end up, he assured them that no matter where he was assigned, it would be somewhere in LA. He wasn't about to leave LA. Besides he told them, he'd miss the surfing too much. They would still be able to get together like always.

~,~,~

When Marty entered the police academy, the first thing he had to do was cut his hair. He hated having to do it but knew it would grow back once he graduated and it was a small price to pay to become a cop. The LAPD recruits were held to strict standards of dress and their personal conduct was highly scrutinized. As least he was able to live at home. He was elated when he found out because he knew in some states, recruits lived in dormitories the entire time they were in the academy.

The basic program he was in included 828 course hours. The course hours were broken up into 230 hours of academics; 40 hours of driving; 113 hours of firearms training; 100 hours of human relations; 105 hours of law; 142 hours of physical training and 98 hours of tactics. He knew he wouldn't have any trouble with the law or human relations hours. He had already covered all of that in college and law school. The only thing he was remotely nervous about was the physical training. He knew he was in good shape, but didn't know how much his surfing and general physical fitness would help him with the physical training hours even though he had passed the initial physical fitness test. He had heard it was really intense.

Marty approached his academy training just like he had everything else in his life: with intensity and a single-minded determination to do his best and make Sam proud. When he could, he met with Hank and Wat for dinner, movies, pool or just a night on the town. They helped him out just like they had in law school making sure he wasn't studying too hard.

As he progressed through his academy training, he found that he had been right; the physical training was the hardest for him. He was physically fit but some of the training he was put through taxed muscles he didn't use when he was surfing. He began to run every morning before he surfed and set goals for himself. He was determined to be able to run a minimum of 10 miles in 70 minutes without collapsing by the time he graduated. He actually surpassed his goal by 2 miles which meant he was able to run 12 miles in the same 70 minutes. He also found Spanish and Chinese social groups he could join to keep his language skills up-to-date and to learn more of the street slang of both languages. He figured it would help him in his everyday police work and especially when he began working undercover.

Marty graduated the police academy at the top of his class. Hank, Wat, Cindy and Ray were there the day he took his oath. It was one of the proudest days in his life so far and having his friends there to watch him take his oath made him very happy. He also knew in his heart that Sam was watching him from heaven with pride. He stood straight and tall, looked out at his friends, and took the oath believing in it with his whole heart.

"On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character or public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the Constitution, the community and the agency I serve, so help me God" Marty repeated with the other graduates.

His friends took him out to celebrate his graduation. They had a wonderful time together catching up with each other and what they were currently doing. Cindy was working at a job she loved and Ray was doing well too. He hadn't been in trouble for quite a while and was holding down a pretty decent job. He kidded Marty that he had to, or his friend might have to arrest him.

"That would just be too embarrassing Marty" he laughed. "I wouldn't want to put you in that position."

"Then you better stay out of trouble Ray because you know I'd do it if I had to. I wouldn't want to, but I took an oath. Besides you wouldn't want to let Sam down would you?"

Ray got a contemplative look on his face as he replied "No I wouldn't. Sam was a great man. He showed us what a real man was. We're never going to be like our fathers. Sam saved us both." He looked at Marty and continued "I know you still miss him…I do too, but I know he's proud of what you've accomplished."

"Yeah, I miss him. I wish he could have been here to see me graduate."

Hank jumped in at that point. "Come on guys, you're getting a little maudlin here. We're supposed to be having fun. Let's play some pool. You two start and I'll play the winner."

"I'll watch and root for Marty" Cindy said.

"I'll play whoever wins after Hank" Wat chimed in.

With the line-up in place, they continued their evening, drinking beer and playing pool. They took turns teasing each other and had a great time. It was a wonderful graduation party.

~,~,~

When Marty reported to his precinct, he was assigned to the Juvenile Narcotics Division and paired with a field training officer named Richard Osborne. His training officer would act as a one-on-one guide to law enforcement up to and including training about any ethical issues that might crop up. The older cop took him under his wing and taught him a lot of things his academy training had left out. Marty took to police work like a duck to water. He realized that being a cop was what he was meant to do very early in his career. He enjoyed getting out and talking to the people on his beat when he was introduced to them by Richard. Richard seemed to know everyone from the baker on the corner to the young punks hanging around the park. He would talk to them all like a kindly old grandfather, but he knew how to keep everyone in line if he had to.

~,~,~


	20. Chapter 20: Marty Meets Angela

Marty's training officer takes him under his wing. Marty's a natural and finds out being a cop is exactly what he wanted to do. Who is Angela and how does Marty meet her?

**I received a private message that indicated I should be okay with a T rating for this story, so I've updated the story rating, again. It also helps because if the whole story is rated "M", it is not shown on the general page. I will continue to let you know if a chapter has some elements in it that might offend some readers so that you have the choice to read those portions or not.**

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. My minions like hearing from everyone one. The get weepy when they don't find any new reviews. Reviews feed my soul and encourage me to keep writing and makes it a LOT easier to live with my minions.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 20: Marty Meets Angela

Richard taught Marty every thing he needed to know about the job and all the little ways to calm people down or defuse a volatile situation. Richard had a way about him that invited all kinds of people to trust him. He reminded Marty a little of Sam; he was Sam's size with the same wavy brown hair. He was always asking Marty his opinion of what they encountered on the job. He would listen intently to everything Marty said and they would discuss different ways to approach various situations using something that had happened as a beginning point and then going from there. The insights Marty gained from Richard would help him throughout his police career.

Richard was interested in what field Marty wanted to specialize in and when Marty confessed that he wanted to work undercover, he began offering him tips on how to come up with believable aliases. He showed him how to give his alias a back story to help make the cover identity real and multi-dimensional instead of just words on a piece of paper. He taught him different ways to dress, walk and talk, depending on his alias's background to make each alias he used unique. He told him what to expect when he was undercover and how to protect himself when he was on his own and didn't know who to trust.

"The most important thing to remember Marty, is to always stay in character when you're undercover; always. You should stay in character even when you're meeting with your handler because you won't know if someone is watching you. Never do anything that is not in your alias's character. And the most important thing of all is don't trust anyone even if your gut is telling you they're okay. You should never forget that they might be playing you and if you get burned, you could die."

"I'll remember that Richard. It sounds like really good advice." Marty treasured the fact Richard felt he would be good at undercover work and was willing to help him be the best he could be. His advise and training would help Marty immeasurably in the years to come.

~,~,~

They had been partnered for about six months when Richard invited him home to meet his wife and have dinner with the family. Marty hadn't expected the invitation and stammered as he accepted. "Seriously? Uh…thanks…that sounds good, really. I've missed good home cooked food that I don't have to make myself. Are you sure your wife won't mind me showing up on your doorstep for dinner?"

"I'm sure Marty, you'll be welcomed with open arms."

"But why? She doesn't even know me." Marty alway had a hard time when people told him he would be welcome somewhere new. His father's whispered words when he was a child were always lurking in the back of his mind, undermining his confidence at the most inopportune times. It was a constant struggle for him to ignore them. Words cause some of the worst internal wounds a person can be given. They might scar over, but their impact one the soul can be permanent and Marty had heard hurtful words too many times to be completely healed from the poison they carried.

"Marty, Ang has been pestering me to bring you over to meet you since the beginning of your training. She's going to love you. I've been telling my wife about you and she can't wait to meet you. She finally told me I was going to be in the doghouse big time if I didn't get you to come by for dinner and soon. So how about it? Does this coming Saturday work for you? You don't have other plans do you? If you do, we can make it on Friday night instead. We're not on shift and we'll be able to relax and maybe have a beer or two. That's if the wife will let me. She's constantly nagging me about eating right and keeping my weight down. She keeps me on a tight leash but I know she does it because she loves me."

"Uh…okay." Marty was not sure what to think, but he had come to trust Richard the longer he worked with him and realized he was looking forward to meeting his family. "I'll be there on Saturday. Should I bring anything to share?"

"Nah, just bring yourself. My wife's Italian and she always lays out a huge spread. No one leaves our table hungry."

"What time should I arrive?"

"We usually eat between 7 and 7:30 so how about you come by anytime after 5. We'll be able to relax and my wife can grill you about your love life before dinner. I'm warning you now, she's a notorious match-maker and a damn fine interrogator young man. She'll take one look at you, get your life history out of you before you know it and start trying to find you a wife."

Marty groaned dramatically. "Just what I need. I'm not looking for a wife and family right now. I'm not ready yet. Thanks for the heads-up."

Richard just laughed at the look Marty was giving him.

~,~,~

Marty showed up at Richard's house about 6 pm. He knew he was expected and Richard had said his wife wanted to meet him, but he was still feeling anxious as he knocked on the front door. He had dressed up a little in a new pair of jeans and a lightweight pale blue sweater hoping to make a good first impression on Richard's wife. Though he had been told he didn't need to bring anything by Richard, he had a small bouquet of flowers in his hands to give to his wife.

Richard answered the knock on his door and pulled Marty into the house. Turning to his wife he introduced them "Marty, this is my wife, Angela. Ang, this is Marty, my new rookie. You'll be happy to know he's shaping up into a hell of a cop. I feel really safe with him as my partner." Turning back to Marty he continued "You saved my butt when you agreed to come over tonight. Ang was about ready to make me sleep in the back yard."

Before Marty knew what was happening, Angela had enveloped him in a huge hug. "Don't listen to him, it was the couch in the family room I threatened him with not the back yard." She stuck her tongue out at her husband and continued "Thank you for keeping my Richard safe out there. I worry when he's without a partner." Seeing the flowers, she asked "Are those for me?"

When Marty just nodded yes, unable to get any words to pass his lips yet, she smiled and continued "They're beautiful. What a thoughtful young man you are. Come into the family room and sit down while I get these in some water. Then I want to know all about you. Richard has told me a lot, but I like to get my own answers." She led him into the family room poking her husband in the stomach as she passed him "I know you won't mind telling me all about yourself will you?"

Angela turned and went into the kitchen to get a vase while Marty stood there looking completely shell shocked. Richard looked at him and began chuckling. "I told you, she's a force of nature. You don't stand a chance. 'Resistance is futile.' You might as well give in gracefully now and tell her everything she wants to know. She'll find out anyway."

"Wow" Marty was finally able to stammer. "I see what you mean. A force of nature indeed! She is something else! And what's with the Star Trek reference? Aren't you a little old for Star Trek?" Marty teased him.

"I'll have you know young man, that I love Star Trek. Don't you diss my favorite TV show and movie series now."

"Okay, old man. You didn't tell me how beautiful Angela is when you were describing her. Were you afraid I would try to steal her away from you" he quipped just as Angela came back into the family room and overheard what he said to her husband.

"What a charmer…and a flirt! I bet you have the girls falling all over themselves trying to get your attention, don't you? Do you have a girlfriend? With that blond hair, your height and those gorgeous blue eyes, you're sex on a stick Marty. And you're polite and a charmer as well! You're going to be a real catch for some lucky lady some day. I'll have to start looking around for the perfect woman for you."

Marty could feel heat rising up his neck into his face and could feel his cheeks become flaming red just as Angela continued "Are you blushing? You are! I can't believe you're blushing. I don't think I've seen a man blush in years! You're not used to getting compliments are you?"

"No ma'am, I'm not." Marty felt like he was about six years old with a crush on his teacher. He had never met a woman like Angela. She obviously had no problem saying exactly what she was thinking. He could tell she was a very strong willed woman and it made him remember what type of woman he himself wanted to find. He hoped he could find one half as great as she seemed to be. She obviously liked to flirt just like he did so he continued with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes "You don't happen to have a sister do you? If she's anything like you I would sure like to meet her."

Angela laughed "Oh Richard, I really like your new partner. You're going to have to bring him around on a regular basis to eat though. He looks like he could use a few good meals and he flirts almost as well as you do. You know how I like to flirt."

"Yes honey, I know you do. But take it easy on Marty will you. He's just met you and you don't want to scare him off now do you?"

"Marty's not going to get scared off." Turning to him she asked "Are you Marty?"

"Um…No ma'am, I don't think so."

"Marty you have to quit calling me ma'am. It makes me feel like I'm a hundred years old. Call me Angela or Ang, please."

"Yes ma…I mean Angela."

Angela patted his cheek "See that wasn't so hard was it" and then laughed once again when he started blushing furiously again.

~,~,~

Marty and Richard stayed in the family room and relaxed while Angela finished getting the dinner on the table. The family room was open to the kitchen so she was able to continue her interrogation of Marty as she put the finishing touches on dinner. She even let Richard have one beer "It's only because we have company dear. I don't want you getting a pot belly now do I?" she teased her husband in between getting the table set.

"So Marty, you didn't answer me. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No Angela, I don't. Not yet anyway."

"Hmmm. I'm going to have to do something about that." Angela replied and she began listing the available women she knew in her head.

The next thing Richard and Marty heard from Angela was "Dinner is ready. Come to the dining room and bring your appetites."

The evening was very enjoyable. Angela was a fantastic cook and Marty had to finally protest when she tried to serve him a third plate of spaghetti. "I'm stuffed Angela. If I eat another bite I'm going to explode. Everything was absolutely wonderful. I've never had spaghetti this good before and the salad and bread were delicious as well. Thank you so much for inviting me tonight."

"There's still dessert to come. You're going to love it!"

"Can we hold off on dessert until later? I couldn't do it justice right now and if it's as good as the rest of the meal, it deserves to be appreciated." Marty couldn't resist throwing out another compliment "If you ever get tired of your old man, you can come cook for me any time" he quipped. "I can cook, but nothing like this! My cooking doesn't hold a candle to yours."

"Watch it, rookie! That's my wife you've got your eyes on. Find your own goddess" Richard came right back at him laughing as he grabbed Angela and pulled her into his lap. "Don't you even try to steal her away from me you young pup! You couldn't keep up with her."

Marty put his hands in the air "I give up. I know when I'm outmatched. I'm really enjoying being here tonight. It's been a great evening. I haven't eaten so well in a very long time. I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself, but I don't come close to your talent Angela."

"Oh go on you two. You're both incurable flirts! Go relax in the family room while I clean this up. I'll join you when I'm done." Angela began to clear the table.

"I'll help. It's the least I can do." Marty replied as he began picking up the plates and taking them into the kitchen. "It will go faster with the two of us. Then we can both relax." He gave her a brilliant smile as he began helping her.

"Your mother sure trained you right Marty. You're going to make some girl a wonderful husband one day." Angela looked up at Marty as she mentioned his mother and saw the smile leave his face and a shadow of grief pass briefly over it before his expression emptied. He didn't say anything but busied himself rinsing off the dishes to put in the dishwasher. He bent his head quickly hoping she wouldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes as memories of his mother abandoning him exploded in his brain.

"Marty, are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?" Angela had seen the sheen of tears and knew something she said had upset him. She was hoping he would confide in her, but wasn't going to push any more than she already had.

As soon as he could speak he answered her "No Angela. Just a bad memory. It's nothing to worry about, really." Marty didn't want her to feel guilty about mentioning his mother and he certainly didn't want to talk about that time in his life so he smiled at her. Unfortunately, she could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Angela seemed to understand without any additional words being said and pulled him into another hug, taking a few minutes to rub her hand lightly in circles on his back trying to soothe him. She then continued gathering the dishes and loading the washing machine along side him. Her quiet acceptance of his mood along with the feeling of love and comfort he had felt when she hugged him went a long way to restoring his good mood. "Thank you for understanding." He smiled gently at her as he continued helping her finish up in the kitchen before they both joined Richard.

"It's too bad the kids are out for the night. I would love to have had them meet you" Angela mentioned. "Maybe the next time you come, you'll get to see them."

"How many kids do you two have? Richard hasn't mentioned them to me yet." Marty replied.

Richard interjected "Would you believe this beautiful woman has given me three wonderful children? Two boys and a girl."

"I don't believe it. Angela you're much too young to have three children already. What did you do Richard, rob the cradle?" Marty teased Richard.

Angela smirked at her husband before saying "Marty, you just go ahead and keep complimenting me like that and I'll cook for you anytime."

Richard gave Marty a fake glare and growled "No I didn't rob the cradle. And what did I say about moving in on my goddess, rookie?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be good…Dad."

Giving Marty another fake glare, Richard continued "Good thing the kids take after their mother in looks though. Can you see this schnoz on a girl?" Richard did have a rather large nose. He had the face to match his nose but it would overwhelm a girl's face.

Angela reached up and kissed said nose while poking him in the ribs "Don't you insult your nose. I fell in love with your nose first buddy."

"You did not. You just keep saying that so I won't think about how big it is." Richard was gazing into Angela's eyes as he said that. Marty could tell they were very much in love. It was what he hoped to have one day when he found the right woman for him. He didn't care what she looked like if she was the one, but he couldn't deny that he would like to have a woman as beautiful as Angela was both inside and out.

After talking for a few more hours and enjoying some of the delicious dessert Angela had made, Marty said his goodbyes and thanked them both again for having him over.

"Don't be a stranger Marty. I want to see you over here on a regular basis. You take care of my Richard and that means you're part of this family." Angela gave him another huge hug and whispered in his ear "Any time you want to talk, I'm here. I won't judge. It might help." She then walked him to the front door. "Be careful driving home."

"I will Angela" Marty replied. "Thanks again for dinner. Bye Richard. See you tomorrow at the station."

Dinner at Richard and Angela's became a regular occurrence. Marty met their children who immediately treated him like a cousin. It was something Marty had been missing since Sam died. It was different from going out with Wat and Hank even though they were his closest friends. It reminded him of his home with Sam and brought him a sense of family.

~,~,~


	21. Chapter 21: Elizabeth and Undercover

Marty save's Brian's sister and meets Brian. He also goes undercover for the first time as a high-school student. How's he going to handle his first assignment? Is he going to be all right?

**This chapter describes an attempted rape, so if it bothers you, skip the first two paragraphs. I don't feel the first two chapters raise the story to an "M" rating, but ****do want to let my readers have the choice on whether or not to read the more disturbing parts. **I wouldn't be bothered for my own children to read this whole chapter, but other people might not feel the same way.

To Susan G: Thanks for the review. I wish you had an account so I could respond personally. I'm always trying to find all the "yours" in the chapters and get them right, but I know I miss a few. I'll try harder.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. They're the only form of payment I receive for my stories.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 21: Meeting Elizabeth and Undercover

One evening after a particularly grueling day Marty was walking to his car from the precinct after clocking out and saying goodbye to Richard. He had parked his car about a block from the precinct and was about half the way to where it was when he heard noises coming from an alley not too far from where he was. He could hear some male voices taunting a woman and decided to investigate what was going down. As he reached the alley and began to walk down it, he found three men attempting to rape a young girl. They had already ripped her dress, torn off her underwear and had her up against the wall of the alley. They were taunting her by asking her if she had ever had a threesome and did she want to go down on them while pawing at her breasts and between her legs.

One of the men had grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest with her dress up around her waist. He was getting ready to sodomize her. One of the other two men had spread her legs and had his fingers inside her while preparing to rape her. They were going to rape her together at the same time. The third man was taunting her with what they were going to do to her. He was telling her that she was going to enjoy his cock in her mouth and down her throat while one of the others fucked her like a dog. She was struggling while crying and pleading with them to just let her go, but he kept laughing and telling her she was going to enjoy everything they did to her. "Before we're done bitch, you'll have all three of us doing you at the same time. You're going to enjoy it too" he promised her when Marty intervened.

Marty pulled out his gun and pointed it at the three men before yelling "This is the police. Stop right there. Let the girl go."

They took one look at him and his gun and took off in three different directions leaving the girl to sink to the pavement of the alley and curl up crying. Marty had a difficult decision to make in a split second. He could go after the men and maybe catch one of them, or he could take care of the young girl. The decision turned out to be surprisingly easy for him to make once he got a good look at the girl. She was quite young; he thought she might be 19 at most and looked like she might go into shock at any moment. Keeping an eye out to make sure that none of the men returned, he began talking to her quietly in a kind voice.

He didn't try to approach her right away; instead he continued talking to her in a soothing tone of voice until she looked at him. "It's okay now Miss. I'm here and no one is going to hurt you, I promise. My name's Marty and I'm a policeman. Can I come over there and give you my jacket?"

It took Elizabeth a few minutes to understand what Marty was asking her, but as soon as she nodded her head, he approached her very slowly and stopped a few steps away to give her a chance to come to terms with a man approaching her. As he took each additional step toward her he would stop and give her a questioning look; waiting for her to nod her head that it was okay for him to come closer. He didn't want to scare her more than she already was. "Can you tell me your name?"

It took her a couple of minutes to respond but he waited patiently and was rewarded when she quietly stated "My name is Elizabeth…Elizabeth Groves."

"Are you all right Elizabeth? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No…I'm…I'm okay…I was just on my way home from school when th…they gr…grabbed me. I never e…even saw them. They must have been hiding just inside the alley. I w…was so scared. Are…are you really a cop?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's get you to the precinct so I can file a report for you. Here, let's get you covered up some." Marty wrapped his jacket around Elizabeth because she was shaking like a leaf and her dress was ripped. She startled badly when he first went to put it around her shoulders, but then wrapped it tightly around herself to cover up.

"Do I have to report this?" she asked him in a trembling voice.

"No, but it would be better if you did." He tried to reassure her. "I know it's hard. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but from everything I've learned, it will help if you talk about what happened to someone. We have rape counselors at the precinct you can talk to even if you don't file a report. But if you file a report, you might end up helping catch the guys before they hurt someone else. If you're scared, I promise I'll stay with you while you make your report. Would you like me to stay with you?"

Elizabeth looked into Marty's eyes and saw nothing but kindness there. There was no judgement or disappointment in his eyes and for some reason, she trusted him immediately. "O…okay, but stay with me, pl…please?"

"I'll be with you the entire time. Come on, let's get you someplace warm," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders, tucked her into his side and led her to the police precinct. He stopped just inside the door so she could get her bearings. "Are you ready to talk to someone?" He gently inquired.

"Yes, I think so." She was still staying as close to him as she could. He took her into one of the rooms used for victims of rape and called for a female officer to come to the room. When the officer came to get her clothes, she clutched at Marty's arm and gasped "Don't leave me, please."

"I'm right here, I won't leave you." Marty looked at the female officer daring her to say anything. As soon as Elizabeth had changed her clothes, she gave a description of the men that was good enough to link them to several other assaults. Marty kept his word and was with her through the entire ordeal of giving her statement, talking to the counselor and then submitting to the rape exam at the hospital.

Her parents had been called by Marty the minute he and Elizabeth arrived at the station. He told them to met him at the hospital where Elizabeth would be examined. By the time she completed giving her statement and being examined, they were there to take her home. Elizabeth tried to give Marty his jacket back, but he told her to keep it until she got home. He would come get it in the morning.

"Thank you so much Marty." Elizabeth turned to her parents and introduced him as the cop who saved her. They both thanked him profusely before all three left the hospital with Elizabeth in the middle between her parents. Marty was exhausted by that time and was glad to get home and collapse into bed.

~,~,~

In time, Elizabeth's report and the reports from other victims became essential in apprehending the scum that had been preying on young women attending the colleges in the area.

Elizabeth was so grateful with how helpful and kind to her Marty had been, she told her brother, Brian, all about him. He was an Army Ranger on a tour of duty in Iraq but when he found out what had almost happened, he was determined to meet the man who saved his little sister. He was so thankful that someone had intervened for Elizabeth, he insisted on meeting Marty when he was home on leave. He couldn't thank Marty enough and told him that he was now part of his family. Marty tried to insist that he was just doing his job, but Brian wouldn't hear of it. He told Marty that once he was his friend it was for life and that Marty could always call on him for help at any time. It reminded Marty of when Sam had told him almost the same thing.

Marty successfully completed his probationary period with a commendation for the way he had stepped up and helped find the group of men targeting young women. As soon as his probation was complete, he became a Police Officer 2 assigned to the same unit. He quickly developed a reputation for being very good with children. He was able to draw them out when no one else could. They seemed to instinctively trust him and would talk to him when they were afraid to talk to other policemen.

He was assigned to an older officer for his undercover training. Even though he and Richard didn't work together any more they still kept in touch. Marty was invited to dinner a couple times a month or he would have them over to his apartment and cook for them. Angela had given him the recipes to his favorite dishes from her meals and also gave him hints about cooking when he needed it. He enjoyed cooking for them and always learned something new from Angela whenever they came over.

Marty's new training officer, Michael McDonald, had been working for over 15 years when he became Marty's training officer. The first thing Marty was told by his new training officer was what he preferred being called.

"Marty, call me Mac, not Mike or Michael. Mike is a friend of mine and Michael is my dad, so I became Mac so people could tell us apart when we're talking about or with each other."

"I can do that Mac" Marty replied.

At first Mac wasn't sure the young man standing in front of him could cut it as an undercover cop. He seemed too laid back to be able to do what had to be done. Mac knew Richard, so asked him what Marty was like and got an earful. Richard couldn't say enough about how good Marty was. He told Mac about Marty's commendation and his ability to connect with traumatized children.

Mac knew some of Marty's background as an attorney before becoming a cop and was curious as to why he had switched careers, but Marty was a closed book to him. Mac could tell that Marty didn't trust easily. When he asked Richard about it, all he would say was to give it some time and Marty would come around. It took Mac a long time to get Marty to confide in him. The turning point in their relationship was the Bradley case.

~,~,~

The Bradley case began as an investigation of a small-time gang dealing narcotics to kids attending several different LA schools. The gang specialized in dealing cocaine. The case had come across the police blotter several months earlier but became urgent when several kids ended up in the emergency room with varying symptoms such as high fevers and chills, infections or sores in the mouth and skin. In one case a kid had developed pneumonia after buying and using cocaine the gang sold. Eventually it was discovered the cocaine had been contaminated with Levamisole. Since Marty could still pass as a teenager when he was clean-shaven, he was sent undercover at one of the schools as Martin Anderson, a senior transfer student, to see if he could make a connection with the gang. His lieutenant thought it might be easier for Marty to use his own first name as part of his alias since he was still new to undercover work.

Mac was his case officer for the operation and several undercover cops were stationed elsewhere in the school as backup if things went sideways. It took Marty a month to catch the attention of the gang and then several more months working his way into the gang to begin providing information to the police. A background check run on the gang leader, Eric Bradley, provided details of his various activities. He had started out as a small-time dealer when he was 19. By he time he was 22, he had branched out and formed his own gang to sell drugs on campuses and street-corners using underage teenagers. As more information came to light it was discovered he had big plans to take his operation nationwide and then world-wide. The man was smart and tough enough to make it happen if the police weren't able to shut him down now.

About four months into the undercover operation, Marty caught Eric's attention. Eric liked what he saw so began 'grooming' Marty for a bigger role in the gang. At first, it was delivering the cocaine to local dealers and picking up the money. Then Eric began including him when he received the drugs from his sources. Everything was going really well with Marty providing a lot of good intelligence to the department that would end up being used for numerous indictments. Marty worked as Eric's right-hand man for three months before things blew up on him.

~,~,~

Marty met up with Eric as usual one evening to go over the instructions for receiving the next big delivery when he got a gut feeling that things were about to go sideways. Before he could alert his backup, Eric's bodyguards grabbed him and knocked him out. When he came to he was tied to a chair with Eric sitting in front of him glaring at him. "What the hell is this, Eric?" Marty asked, struggling to get out of the duct tape securing him in the chair. "What's going on? Why did one of you knock me out and why in hell am I tied to this chair?"

"Well now Marty…your name really is Marty isn't it? Or is it something else? Its come to my attention that you're a cop." Eric stated coldly.

"A cop!" Marty snorted. "Have you been trying your own product, Eric? I'm no cop. I'm not even 18 yet. How can I be a cop? What fool told you that?" Nothing but irritation and disbelief at what he was hearing showed on his face, but he was desperately thinking of how to get himself out of the jam he was in. _"Oh man, this is what Richard and Mac are always talking about; getting made. I have to keep Eric off balance and questioning himself about whether or not I'm a cop until my backup arrives. What would my alias do?" _ The pounding in his head wasn't making it easy for him to come up with anything that might help himself. He thought some more _"My alias is a talker. Richard always says to stay true to my alias. I can talk his ears off until help gets here. That's what I'll do." _He decided to use his gift for gab and keep talking to convince Eric his information was wrong.

Eric was surprised at Marty's attitude. He hadn't even blinked when Eric called him a cop but instead got mad. Eric couldn't tell whether or not he was telling the truth but he had to admit that Marty wasn't acting like any cop he had ever come in contact with and he wasn't acting any differently than usual. If he was a cop, Eric was sure he would have tried something. Eric had researched Marty thoroughly and everything he had been able to find out indicated that he was indeed only 17. He wouldn't be 18 for another two months according to the background check. Eric began re-thinking the information he had been given. He knew the source who had told him Marty was a cop was usually reliable but he also knew the man resented the fact Eric had promoted Marty over him in the gang hierarchy. He began to wonder if the guy was lying for some reason to get back at Marty. He turned to one of his bodyguards and ordered him "Get Stinky in here. I want to talk to him."

Stinky's name was actually Stuart, but his lack of hygiene had led to his nickname. Stinky could be smelled from a distance since he didn't bother showering often. His breath could knock someone over from 10 paces away and the clothes he wore looked like they hadn't seen a washing machine in about a year. Eric only kept him around because he was usually good at his job.

"Stinky! Is he the idiot who thinks I'm a cop?" Marty exclaimed. "God, Eric. You know Stinky is too stupid to tie his own shoes. That's why you put me in as your number two instead of him even though he's older than me. He's just jealous. I bet he thinks if he gets you to kill me he can take over the number two spot. Don't you realize he'll be after your job next?" Marty continued talking to do everything he could to make Eric believe Stinky was lying and just trying to take 'out' a rival. If he was successful, he thought he might survive the next few hours. He had missed his mandatory check-in so Mac would know he was in trouble. He just had to hang on until Mac got there with backup. He only hoped they hadn't moved him to a secondary location because Mac had always told him that when the bad guys moved someone to a second location, it made it that much harder to track them. He couldn't tell where he was since all he could see were the walls of the small room he was being held in.

"Come on, at least untie me Eric. I'm not going to go anywhere and besides, Fred here would kill me if I tried."

Eric motioned to Fred to untie Marty. He heaved a sigh of relief and began massaging his hands before he checked out the back of his head. He didn't feel any blood but he did feel a sizable lump near the crown of his head. "Whoever hit me sure packs a wallop. It feels like I got a marching band performing in my head. Can I get a bottle of water and some ibuprofen?"

"Sure Marty. Fred, get him some water and the pills while we wait" Eric replied.

When Fred handed him the water and pills, Marty thanked him. He leaned back in the chair trying to look as relaxed as possible. He knew the more relaxed he looked and the more he kept talking the less sure Eric would be that he was a cop. He was counting on Eric believing his story over Stinky's. It was the only way he was going to survive until Mac could get there.

~,~,~


	22. Chapter 22: Maintaining His Cover

Marty's in trouble and continues to use his gift of gab to try and stay alive until backup can arrive. Can he convince Eric that he's not a cop? Will rescue arrive in time? We're past the half-way point in this story, but don't worry, there is still lots more to come.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. I can't believe I'm up to 91 reviews, so I'm giving you a treat; a second update this weekend. Keep the reviews coming. They make me want to update quicker.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 22: Maintaining His Cover

Marty could feel Eric's eyes on him the whole time they were waiting for Stinky to arrive. In all that time, Marty made sure he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He kept up the talking, joking with Eric about some of the previous jobs they had done, threw out quips whenever they seemed appropriate and tried as hard as he could to remain completely in character as Martin Anderson. The entire time he was wondering where his backup was. _"Come on guys, I'm running out of things to talk about and my head is starting to kill me again. Hurry up will you? Where's a cop when you need him, huh? Oh wait, I'm a cop. Damn, just when I thought i could blame someone else for my current situation."_ Marty was even being a smart ass in his own thoughts. When Eric mentioned something about receiving a new shipment, Marty spoke up and gave him some ideas.

"Eric, I've been thinking about that for a while now. We're the most vulnerable and at the biggest risk for discovery during deliveries of the product."

"So what. We've never been compromised before." Eric replied.

"I know, but there's always the first time. I was thinking, we should have someone scope out the place where we meet the sellers before hand to get the 'lay of the land' and set up several alternate escape routes in case things go to shit. We can have several additional people act as lookouts at the ground level while we're actually meeting to get the shipment and several more stationed on surrounding buildings. We should get everyone walkie-talkies too. That way we'll always be in communication with each other. Make it more like a military operation you know? With someone up high watching while we're down below meeting with the sellers, we'll have more coverage if something goes wrong. They will also be able to warn us if they see any cops around and we'd have more time to get the hell out of Dodge. What do you think? We'll be a lot less vulnerable if we can do this."

Marty waited patiently while Eric thought about what he said.

"I don't know if we have enough people to handle something like that" Eric finally responded.

"I think we could manage. We would need one person, it should be our best shooter, up high. We could probably get by with one other person stationed on a surrounding building, especially if we scope the site out ahead of time. We could get by with two look-outs on the ground while the meet is going on. That would be a total of four people besides you and I. You have more people than that in your employ already. With everyone in communication, you would know what was going on at all times. I really think it could work." Marty was being as persuasive as possible.

He watched as Eric's thoughts became clearer to him. "Four people is doable. Make it more like a military operation…damn! That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"You would have sooner or later Eric. You have enough on your plate keeping the overall picture in your head about shipments, deliveries and all the other details running the gang entails. I just had a little more time to think about the actual deliveries. It's my job as your right-hand man to provide ideas of ways to improve the way we do things, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is and you're doing a great job. I like the idea of being in touch with everyone when we're accepting a delivery. You're right, it will make things less dangerous." Eric was becoming less sure that Marty was a cop the longer Marty and he talked. It was just what Marty was looking and praying for.

~,~,~

They continued to talk over various ideas and weighed the pros and cons of each while waiting for Stinky to arrive. When Eric realized how long it had already been since he had sent his men after Stinky, he started fuming. Marty was able to calm him down the first time it happened, but he wasn't sure how long he could continue to do it. The pain in his head was increasing exponentially. He was beginning to feel like it was going to explode at any moment. _"God, why did I have to get hit in the head. I don't need a concussion right now. I have to keep my head straight in case I get a chance to escape, but it's getting harder to think and keep my eyes open. Damn, I have to keep it together for a little longer. I wonder if I could get some more pills." _He finally had to ask Eric for more pills "Eric, I'm sorry man, but my head is about to explode. Could I get some more ibuprofen?"

Eric got the pills and then made Marty look him in the face while he checked out his eyes and felt the lump on the back of his head. "Well, you might have a concussion, but I don't think its any worse than that. Your pupils are dilating properly anyway."

Marty sighed "Thanks man. That's good to know even though the marching band in my head is getting louder the longer I sit here. And damn, but they can't play worth shit!"

"Always with a joke, Marty. God you're a smart ass. That's probably why I like you so much. The guys should be back with Stinky soon. Try to hang in there Marty." Eric was beginning to worry about his second in command. He sure hoped Marty wasn't a cop. That would ruin everything because he really did like him and wouldn't want to have to kill him.

After several more hours, the bodyguards returned with Stinky in tow. "What the hell took you so long?" Eric yelled at them.

"This idiot was hiding from us." Joe reported as he shoved Stinky into the middle of the room in front of him. He was the leader of the group sent to get Stinky. "It took us a while to find him and then when we did, the idiot tried to rabbit on us." He continued reporting to Eric that when Stinky had been found, he was holed up in a fleabag motel. "We found him high as a kite from using some of your product."

Eric glared at Stinky. This was the third or fourth time he had been caught sampling the goods and Eric was getting tired of it. "Why did you try to run Stinky?"

"I thought I would be in trouble for using some of your product" Stinky whined. "It was just a little, but I know I'm not supposed to sample the goods. I just needed a little something to take the edge off, you know?" He was still as high as a kite and nervous as hell.

"You're damn right you're in trouble!" Eric yelled. "How many times have I told you to not use the product? And yet here you are, with my product in your system. I should just shoot you now and put you out of my misery."

"Come on boss. It was just a little. I do good work for you, don't I?"

Using Eric's anger and Stinky's nervousness against him, Marty then interrupted and started yelling at him as well "Good work? That's a laugh. You're a fool Stinky! You know you're not supposed to use but you keep doing it! How many times have you been told that? And where in the hell did you get the idea that I'm a cop? I hate the fucking cops and you know I'm not old enough to be one anyway. Don't you think? No…don't answer that, I know you don't. If I was a cop, I would have closed down this operation a long time ago. Who are you really working for because it sure as hell isn't for Eric. Is someone trying to take Eric out? Did they offer you a sweet deal if you got Eric to kill me so you could get closer to him to help get him killed? Answer me you little piss ant!" Marty abruptly quit talking and clutched his head in sudden agony as he tried to keep from throwing up. He squeezed his eyes closed and began panting trying to keep his stomach from emptying.

Stinky stared at Marty in shock. He wasn't acting or sounding like a cop and Stinky didn't know what to do. Being high wasn't helping him think either. He could tell that Eric was listening to Marty too. "I'm…I'm not a fool! You are too a cop. I don't care who you say you are." He turned to Eric "I don't have any deal with anyone against you Eric. I wouldn't do that. And he is too a cop!" Turning back to Marty he continued "I saw you when you were in uniform. I know it was you, don't try to deny it. Eric, he's the one lying man, can't you see that?" Stinky tried to sound confident but it came out as a bitter whine.

Eric looked between Marty and Stinky before asking "Marty, you okay man? How's your head?"

"Yeah, Eric, I'm okay." Marty sighed. "I just shouldn't have been yelling. The marching band just went supersonic in my head."

Eric had been doing a lot of thinking while waiting for Stinky to show up. He'd created a list in his mind of the differences between the two men and Marty was easily coming out on top. Eric could tell Marty was as mad as hell, but he wasn't sweating bullets like Stinky was. Marty didn't use drugs, but Stinky was as high as a kite and it wasn't the first time he had sampled the product. He had been told on numerous occasions not to, but he did it anyway. He always had some excuse. And that was after he had been warned repeatedly, Eric remembered. Marty hadn't tried to run away when they had untied him, in fact he had been more concerned about coming up with ideas to help Eric and lower the risk during deliveries than in trying to get away. Stinky, on the other hand, had tried to run as soon as he saw Eric's men. The more he thought about it the more it looked like Stinky was the one who was trying to bring the gang down. He had to be absolutely sure before he did anything though so he asked more questions.

"Why did you need 'a little something to take the edge off' Stinky? You've been told numerous times not to sample the product."

Stinky tried to come up with an excuse, but he didn't have a good one and could only say "I just needed a little Eric. I've been worried about this next shipment. We're easy to take down when we're getting deliveries and it worries me."

"Okay, I don't like it but okay." Eric replied. "When did you see Marty in uniform Stinky? Where was it? What was he doing? Was he with anyone?"

"I don't know when exactly. It was maybe a year ago man….Yeah about then. Why does it matter? I saw him, I know I did. He's a stinking cop" he whined. "He was standing in front of a store downtown. I don't know what he was doing there."

Marty interrupted again at this point "You couldn't have seen me in uniform a year ago. That would mean I was a cop when I was 16! And if I was in uniform, which is ridiculous by the way, what was I doing, eating donuts? And how could I be an undercover cop now if I was a uniform cop a year ago? Any fool knows that it takes longer than that for a uniform to become an undercover. All you have to do is read up on it at the library. You can read, can't you, you moron?" Marty remained on the offensive with Stinky doing everything he could to confuse and enrage the man and make Eric doubt everything Stinky was saying even though he felt like he was going to pass out at any second.

Stinky turned to Marty yelling "I'm not dumb! I…I don't know what you were doing. You were in a uniform, that's all I know! The same size and the same blond hair."

Marty gave a bark of laughter. "You see some dude about my height with blond hair and you just assume it's me? What an absolute idiot! That description matches half the surfers in LA County man. And why did you wait until now to tell Eric I'm a cop if you saw me a year ago? You could have told him as soon as you saw me with Eric the first time. Why did you wait until now?" Marty turned to Eric with a look of disbelief on his face. "Can you believe this clown!"

Eric interjected at this point. "Stinky, you're going to have to do better than that if you want me to believe you." Eric then continued. "I'm asking you once more. Where did you supposedly see Marty in a uniform and what was he doing? Who was he with?"

"I told you I don't know where I saw him and I don't know what he was doing! He wasn't with anyone. Why don't you believe me? I've worked for you for a long time…a lot longer than him! You should trust me man, not him! He comes in here and takes over. He takes my job and I'm just supposed to suck it up? I don't trust him and I know he's a cop!" Stinky began wringing his hands. Sweat was pouring down his face now and he was shaking like a leaf.

~,~,~

Eric sat in front of the two men for the longest time waiting to see what each one of them would do. Marty maintained his calm, cool look on the outside while he was wondering where the hell his backup was. Stinky was getting more nervous by the second. Eric had finally come to the conclusion that Stinky was lying and was trying to decide what to do about it when Marty's backup finally arrived. A commotion was heard from outside the room Marty, Eric, Stinky and the bodyguards were in. The next thing heard was LAPD speaking through a bullhorn.

"This is the LAPD. Throw down your weapons! We have you surrounded!" came the cry from somewhere outside the room. The sound of bullets flying was heard as members of Eric's gang engaged the police. Eric motioned for his two bodyguards to get out of the room and help the others.

Marty took the opportunity to ensure Eric thought that Stinky had betrayed him "Stinky, you lying traitorous piece of shit! You're a snitch aren't you? You sold us out to the cops! How else would they know we're here? How many pieces of silver did they give you for betraying Eric, you Judas! Eric, we got to get you out of here. You're too important to get caught. Do you have a gun I can use?"

Eric turned to Stinky and shot him. He then handed Marty the gun and motioned for him to lead the way. Marty swayed slightly as he stood up, but quickly got his bearings. He let Eric know he was fine, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Just give me a minute to get my head to stop spinning."

He think continued "Eric wait here for a second. Let me see what's going on before you become a possible target. I got your back man. I'll try to find a way for us to get out of here without the cops seeing us." When Eric nodded, Marty slipped out of the room, down the hall and around the corner. He saw Mac coming toward him and whispered to him "Eric's in the room four doors down the next hallway."

"Marty, are you okay? You're as white as a sheet and you look like you're about ready to collapse." Mac asked.

"I've got a concussion, but I'll be okay. Do you have any blood packs on you?" When Mac pulled one out, Marty grabbed it and continued "Make it look like you shot me and I'm dead." He broke the pack over his heart and shoulder while Mac put two rounds beyond him into the wall. Marty dropped to the floor and played dead while Mac yelled "One perp is down. He's dead. I'm still looking for the leader. Get some more backup down here to clear these rooms."

Once more backup arrived, Mac and the team were able to persuade Eric to give himself up. He knew he had no chance getting past them and was hoping his lawyers would be able to make the charges go away. Mac handcuffed him, leading him down the hallway past Marty to the waiting cops. Eric looked down at Marty's body as he was pushed down the hall and then up at Mac asking. "Why did you have to kill him? He's just a kid."

"He was pointing a gun at me and I took him down. I used the minimum amount of force necessary. You're just lucky you surrendered, or it might be you lying there as well."

With the successful conclusion of the Bradley case, Marty was promoted to a Detective 1 and became a full-time undercover officer. He and Mac continued to work together on cases. Mac had never seen a better undercover cop than Marty had shown himself to be. Throughout the Bradley case he demonstrated the ability to think on his feet and turn a bad situation into a successful conclusion. He didn't care who he went up against. He was fearless in the field.

~,~,~


	23. Chapter 23: Dirty Cops

The Bradley case is the first time Marty is seriously injured on the job. Will he get the evidence he needs to take down some dirty cops? How will his injuries affect him? Who will save him and where the hell is Mac? My minions are giving me the evil eye because they say i'm being mean to Marty again. They don't understand that he has a dangerous job.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome and feed my minions. They get very cranky when they are hungry and right now they look famished!

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 23: Dirty Cops

About six months after the Bradley case, Lt. Bates assigned Marty to an undercover operation to bring down a human trafficking ring. This time around, he was working as part of a team with a group of three other undercover cops trying to find out who the ringleader of the group was and shut the whole operation down. Marty's role was to work his way into the group, which he had accomplished, but he wasn't yet trusted enough to meet the ring leader. Mac was again the case handler for the operation. During the course of the investigation, Marty learned that a delivery was planned for a couple weeks later and let the team know.

They set up a raid hoping to net not only the ring's leader but to get enough evidence to take to court. The only people who knew the raid was planned were members of the team and Mac. When the raid went off without a hitch but no evidence was found and the leader was no where in sight, Marty became suspicious. He had a gut feeling that there was a mole in the LAPD feeding information to the trafficking ring and like Richard had always told him, he had to follow his gut. He was sure someone had tipped off the gang leader about the raid even though he didn't have any proof that it was a cop.

It took him a while, but digging into the evidence on the case and the backgrounds of his fellow officers quietly while he continued working inside the gang, he found a trail to follow that led to one of the other cops on the case, Manuel Guerrera. He began watching him and who he contacted. Once he knew what to look for it didn't take long before he got evidence Manuel was a dirty cop.

He was working for the people they were trying to take down; providing them with information on when raids would be coming so that only the most low level ring members were caught and getting paid handsomely for it. Marty didn't understand why Manuel hadn't outed him to the leader of the gang already. The only thing he could think of was that Guerrera was hoping to get Marty involved as one of his dirty cops.

He felt a familiar sense of anger and betrayal. He had been sure that a cop he should have been able to trust to have his back wouldn't be dirty. He had always heard good things about Manuel Guerrera throughout the department and to find out he was dirty was a blow. He made himself a vow to take Manuel down if it was the last thing he did.

Marty took some time coming to a decision about what to do with the information he currently had. He had some evidence against Manuel but knew it wasn't enough to take the case to court and he wasn't sure who he could talk to since Manuel had a lot of friends in the department. If he confronted Manuel, he was likely to end up dead. If he made a mistake and talked to one of Manuel's friends about his concerns, the information would get back to Manuel and again he would probably end up dead. _"Shit. What an absolutely fubar situation. What am I going to do? Who do I trust? Are there more dirty cops in the department involved in this?"_ Marty did a lot of soul searching before he came to his decision to go to Mac with his evidence and his concerns. He called Mac and asked him to meet him at a little coffee shop where no one would know who they were.

Marty was already in the coffee shop at a corner table out of the view of the street when Mac walked in. It took Mac a moment to find Marty since he had a cap covering his hair and was sitting in the shadows.

"What's going on Marty? What's with all the cloak and dagger? Why did you want to see me alone?"

"I have some information I don't want anyone else to know yet, Mac. Can I trust you to keep it a secret for a while?"

"Sure Marty, you should know you can trust me."

Marty told Mac everything he had learned watching Mac's face as he did so. He could see anger, disbelief and then determination cross Mac's face as he sat listening to what Marty had discovered.

"Mac, what do I do with this information? We're in the middle of an operation, but if Manuel keeps informing the leaders whenever there is a raid planned, we're never going to catch them and end this ring. And what happens if he exposes me?"

Mac didn't want to believe the evidence Marty showed him. He had known Manuel Guerrera for years and had never had even an inkling he might be dirty. "Marty, are you sure he's dirty? This isn't a lot of evidence."

"I'm sure Mac. I know we need more evidence to make a case that can be taken to trial, but I know it's him, I know it. I can get more evidence but this is all I've gotten so far. I don't have anyone else I can talk to other than you. I don't trust anyone else in the department either besides you and Richard right now because I don't know if Guerrera is the only dirty cop or if this goes farther than just him. You know more people than I do. Tell me what you think I should do next." Marty knew he had just put his life in Mac's hands and was hoping it wasn't a fatal mistake on his part.

Mac thought over everything Marty had told him as they went over the evidence he had gathered so far again as he tried to come up with a plan to help him. "Do you know the man you saw Manuel with? Can we use the two of them of set up a sting without anyone but you and I knowing about it?"

"I think so Mac, but I didn't get a very good look at him. I've never seen him around the gang, so I'm thinking its another dirty cop. It will be risky, but maybe I can go to Manuel and tell him that I'm suspicious about one of the other cops on this operation. I can tell him that I think he is working for the gang and then go from there. If I'm right that Manuel is trying to recruit me, he might tell me something or make me an offer to join. What do you think? Do you think Manuel will buy my story? The only thing I'm afraid of is putting another cop in danger without him knowing what's going on, but I don't really know any of them well enough to trust them."

Mac thought about Marty's suggestion. He was right, it was risky but it could work so they spent some time fleshing out the plan. They decided to use a cop named Harry as part of the sting. Marty was going to tell Manuel that he had seen Harry talking to some guy that he thought was part of the gang and had seen him pass along what looked like intel on the raid that went down. After that, they would wait and see whether Manuel recruited Marty or shut him down. Either way would give Mac and Marty additional information. Mac would keep a watch on Harry to try to keep him safe until they took Manuel down.

Together they decided Marty couldn't go in wired because Manuel might find it and Marty would be killed so he was going to wait until he had a chance to conceal microphones in the warehouse where he would talk to Manuel. Once the microphones were in place, he would call Manuel and ask him to meet with him. When Manuel arrived, Marty would play the wide-eyed rookie and tell Manuel the story he and Mac had come up with. If Marty was lucky, Manuel would recruit him into the group and Marty could begin gathering additional evidence. If Marty wasn't lucky, at least Mac would hear what happened.

It was the best idea they had so Mac could hear everything as it happened with it being recorded somewhere other than where Marty was in case he was made. It still might not be enough to save his ass if things went sideways, but at least Mac would have the evidence needed to take down Manuel. They set up a schedule for check-ins and Mac had other cops that he trusted watching Manual and the other members of the original undercover operation. If things did go sideways, Mac was hoping it would be enough to protect Marty.

"Marty, you do realize how much risk you're taking here. I won't be close if things go bad."

"I know Mac, but what can I say. I lead a charmed life!" Marty quipped.

"Don't do that Marty. Don't act like what happens to you isn't important. I don't want you getting hurt or killed. If anything happens to you, Richard and Angela will be devastated and I won't be able to forgive myself."

"I have to admit they are protective of me. I'm not used to it, but it's a nice feeling. I'll be careful Mac, I promise. I'll be doing everything in my power to survive. If anything happens, I know you'll find me."

~,~,~

Marty returned to Manuel and waited for the perfect time to put the plan he and Mac had come up with into action. It took about a week before the warehouse was completely wired. Marty then had to wait for a chance to get Manuel alone at the warehouse. During that time, he kept Mac informed of everything he saw and heard. Just before he went to talk to Manuel, he called Mac and let him know it was time. Mac assured him that the team was watching out for him.

"If you miss a single check-in Marty or if we hear something from that warehouse that indicates you're in trouble, we're coming in to shut it down," Mac told him.

"If I miss a check-in, I might be dead the next time you see me, so stay close" Marty replied.

Marty met up with Manuel at the warehouse they had been using for the operation. He had told him earlier that he wanted to talk to him alone. Manuel agreed to meet him and as soon as he arrived and saw Marty he asked him what it was about.

"Manuel, I think we have a mole on this operation. How else is the gang finding out when we're going to hit them? I think it may be Harry. He's been acting kind of hinky lately. What do you think we should do?" He waited to see what Manuel would come up with, hoping that he would buy his story and recruit him into the group. If he didn't, Marty knew he would be in a world of hurt.

"What do you mean by acting hinky Marty?" Manuel asked.

"I saw him meet with someone the other day. I don't know who it was, but by the looks of it, he was passing this guy some information. It was just before the last raid. You know the one. It went off without a hitch but we didn't find anything on the gang leader. I think Harry tipped him off." Unknown to Marty, Harry was just as dirty as Manuel was. Neither of them were interested in recruiting Marty and he had just set himself up to be killed.

"Well Marty, that's too bad. You shouldn't have seen that. Now I'm going to have to do something about you." Manual stated just before everything went black.

~,~,~

Marty woke up tied to what he thought was a chair with his head pounding. He had no idea where he was, because he was blindfolded. _"Great, another concussion I think. At least that's what the pounding in my head is telling me. What the hell happened? The last I remember, I was talking to Manuel"_ he thought. He was shivering with cold and finally figured out that his shirt, shoes and socks had been removed. _"Shit, I'm in deep trouble now! Manuel didn't buy my story. God I hope Mac knows where I am." _ He sat there wondering why he was still alive. He couldn't hear anyone around him and continued hoping he would be found before everything went to hell. After what felt like hours, he heard someone come into the room.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. A little do-gooder, straight-arrow baby cop." Marty instantly recognized Harry's voice. He couldn't believe his luck in picking out the one cop who was working with Manuel to try to set up as the mole. _"Man, if I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all. How am I going to get out of this alive? If I die, Angela isn't the only one who is going to be pissed at me!"_ he chastised himself. "_ Come on Mac, where are you?" _It made him wonder if Mac was also dirty. He sure hoped he wasn't because if he was, Marty knew he was already a dead man.

"Hi Harry, fancy meeting you where, working two jobs now are you? Can't make it on a cop's salary? Wife's tastes are that expensive, huh?" Marty snarked.

He knew he was egging Harry on, but the blow that connected with his jaw took him by surprise anyway. It made his head ring and split his lip, but he wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of grunting in pain. Instead, he spit the blood in his mouth in the direction of Harry's voice and was sure some of it hit the mark when he heard him swear.

"You little shit. What did you go and do that for? These are expensive shoes you just got your blood on."

"Too bad, Harry. I was trying for your manhood. I know it's a small target, but I'm a pretty good shot." Marty just couldn't resist making another smart-ass comment. He knew he would pay for it, but _"damn it"_ he thought, _"it's worth it."_

The next set of blows were to his ribs and abdomen. He wasn't able to protect himself because of the way he was tied to the chair. As the blows kept coming, he could feel himself beginning to pass out. He was actually looking forward to it because it would make the pain go away for a while. And besides, if he was unconscious, he couldn't be questioned, and he was sure Manuel would want to know everything Marty knew and if he had told anyone before he killed him. Just before he felt himself slip back into unconsciousness, he heard Manuel yelling at Harry "What did you do that for? We need answers from him before we kill him. Now we'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out if he's told anyone about us."

~,~,~

Marty came to with a start as a bucket of cold water was thrown into his face. It had to have been the second or third bucket because when he came to sputtering and choking on the water, he realized he was already soaking wet. He was still blindfolded and tied to the chair, except that now his body was feeling the pain of every blow he had received. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but hoped that Mac would show up soon. He didn't realize that he was no longer in the warehouse where he had talked to Manuel or he would have known that it might take some time for Mac to find him. All he knew was he wasn't sure how much punishment he could take without saying something. This was the first time he had ever experienced being captured and tortured on a case.

"Are you ready to talk Deeks?" Manuel was the one asking the questions now. Marty just sat in the chair not saying a word.

"I can make this a lot more painful for you than it's already been. You'll talk sooner or later. Why put yourself through all the unnecessary pain?" he asked Marty.

"Fuck you, you bastard. I'm not saying anything. You're not worth it." was all the response Manuel received.

"Get him out of the chair and put him over there." Manuel ordered someone. Marty felt hands untying him. As soon as he was standing he charged at one of the men and managed to get one good punch in with both hands before he was hit in the stomach and then grabbed again. He was dragged over to another part of wherever he was and dropped on the cold hard cement. Before he could get his bearings, he was hauled up by his handcuffed wrists and hung above the floor high enough so that just his toes touched the floor. He could sense at least three men circling him, but with the blindfold in place, he wasn't sure who they were or if any more men were in the room.

"Do you want to tell me anything now before this gets ugly Deeks?"

"Do your worst. Like I said, I'm not going to tell you a thing" Marty retorted.

Blows began to impact his body from all sides. He was swinging around by his wrists each time someone hit him and could feel his skin becoming raw and beginning to bleed. His arms felt like they were being dislocated from his shoulders with each blow and he could feel blood dripping down from his abused wrists. The pain was indescribable. In between the blows, Manuel would yell questions at him "Who knows about us? How much have you told them? Tell me what I want to know and the pain will stop."

Marty couldn't tell where each blow was going to come from and was unable to protect himself as he hung by his wrists. The pain built and built until it was excruciating. As the pain intensified, his mind began to wander and thoughts of the beatings he used to receive from his old man began invading his mind. He shook his head refusing to think of that monster and instead began concentrating on Sam and how much he had loved him. _"Sam, I need you. Help me stay strong. You saved my life when I was a child and I need your strength now. You gave me a home and a family and showed me what it meant to love and be loved. I don't want to disappoint you by giving up. I'll fight as hard as I can to say quiet, but please help __me. I'm scared Sam__."_ Thoughts of Sam filled his mind bringing with them peace and Marty felt the sensation of Sam holding him like when he was a child. It felt so good, he began smiling slightly as he lost himself in thoughts of Sam. _"Sam, you're here…you're here. I knew you would help me. If this is a hallucination, I don't want to know it. Thanks Sam. I love you. I'll be strong for you."_

Manuel saw the smile and couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know what to think about it. He had never seen someone smile while taking a savage beating as Marty was. He kept yelling at him to talk between each blow, but Marty just hung there with that mystifying smile on his face.

The interrogations accompanied by repeated beatings went on through the afternoon, the first night and into the second day. Marty continued to think about Sam whenever he was conscious. He was getting weaker all the time and was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold out until Mac showed up, but he was determined to do everything in his power not to disappoint Sam.

~,~,~


	24. Chapter 24: The Rescue

Here's a nice long chapter for you. I couldn't figure out a way to break it up logically, so decided to give you a treat.

Will Marty survive his ordeal? Just what does Manuel Guererra have in store for him to make him talk? Why isn't Mac there yet? Where is he and is he close to finding Marty?

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard, Angela and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are the only reward I get for my writing. **A huge hug and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I can't believe I have over 100 reviews. **If you are continuing to enjoy this story, please leave a review. My minions get very cranky when they don't get reviews for each chapter and then they make my life miserable!

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 24: The Rescue

Manuel was getting frustrated. No matter what they did to Deeks, he wouldn't say a thing. All they could get out of him was groans and grunts and sometimes screams as they worked him over but he wouldn't say anything. He was in and out of consciousness causing them to have to wait for him to come to again each time he passed out from the pain. The periods of time he was out became longer and longer which enraged Manual. He didn't want Marty dead until he broke and told them everything he knew, but he knew his time was running out. If Marty had reported him already, he had to get out of the country before he was caught. He knew that he didn't have much longer to break the younger man and was beginning to get desperate. He had to think of something that would break him once and for all. Deeks had been out of touch with his handlers, whoever they were, for over a day already, but since Manuel didn't know what type of check-in schedule had been set up, he wasn't sure how many of them Deeks had missed. Deeks hadn't seemed suspicious when he met him in the warehouse and he hadn't been wired, so Manuel was hoping he hadn't told his handler his suspicions before he met with him.

Marty began groaning slightly from where he was still hanging as Manuel was trying to decide what to do next.

"So you're finally back with us Deeks. Having fun yet?" he asked.

Once again, Marty didn't say anything, just got that infuriating smile on his face. If the truth be told, Marty wasn't sure he could have said anything anyway because his jaw was so swollen. He could barely open his eyes, they were so swollen from the beatings and he wouldn't have been able to see anything anyway with the blindfold still on. He was dizzy, groggy and disoriented; the only thing he was sure of about the situation he was in was to 'not talk' and 'think about Sam'.

"Oh, you're going to talk Deeks. Everyone does sooner or later. Why make it harder on yourself than it has to be? You've already proven what a tough guy you are. Come on, give me something, anything."

"Fuck you, man, and the horse you rode in on." Marty was going to die with style if it was his time. Getting to be a smart-ass was part of it.

"You think you're such a smart ass, but you'll talk and soon, believe me."

Marty decided to once again become silent and tried to keep the smile on his face. He knew it would infuriate Manuel and he was right.

"I've got a surprise for you." Manuel spat out. "You like surprises? You'll love this one." He motioned to one of the other dirty cops to bring him the taser. He looked at it and began smiling as another bucket of water was thrown over Marty. He was sure Marty would finally break once he felt the taser on his wet body. He stood before Marty with the taser in his hand and spoke up once more. "Just remember, I warned you about the pain. You could prevent what's going to happen now if you'd just tell me what I want to know."

Hearing nothing from the man hanging in front of him, he continued "I hope you enjoy the next few minutes or hours. I can keep this up for a very long time. It doesn't matter to me." Turning to Harry he smiled and said, "Let's begin."

Marty wished he could die the moment the electricity began to course through his body. If he couldn't die, why couldn't he lose consciousness again. He thought he was burning up from the inside out from where the taser was touching him. He was so tired, he couldn't control his voice anymore and the screams coming from his mouth as he took shocks from the taser over and over again pleased Manuel. _"At last"_ he thought. _"The little prick is finally going to break."_

After what seemed like hours to Marty but was in reality only minutes, Manual stopped and moved back from Marty a little.

"You going to talk to me now Deeks? I can keep this up for a very long time. I'm not so sure about you though. Sooner or later your heart will give out from the shocks."

Marty could hear the amusement in Manuel's voice. As soon as he could stop the groans from welling up, he began smiling again without saying a word even though he didn't know how much more his body could take. He just knew he wasn't going to break no matter what! As long as Sam was with him, he could remain strong. _"I'm not going to give you anything! I'm not going to let you see how scared I am or how much I'm hurting. It would just encourage you, you bastard!"_ Marty thought as he smiled remembering Sam. _"Sam, I might be seeing you sooner that I thought. I don't know how much more I can take but I won't talk, I promise you." _Marty thought he was dreaming when he heard Sam reply _"Son, you're stronger than you know. Hang on a little longer, help is almost here. I'll stay with you until you're safe. I'll always be with you when you need me."_

Manuel gave an incoherent snarl of rage and began punching Marty again with his fists as he screamed at him to talk. Marty could feel his body sinking back into darkness and let it take him again knowing he still hadn't broken. Guerrera was yelling so loudly he didn't hear Mac and his team arrive and surround them. Before he was aware they weren't alone, he and all his men had guns pointed at each one of them. "Back away from Deeks! Make one wrong move and your dead Guerrera!" Turning to one of the cops with him on he rescue he spat out "Stephens, get Marty down from there and get the medics in here to help him. The rest of you, cuff this scum and get them out of my sight before I shoot one of them. I really want to shoot someone right now. I'd enjoy it."

Looking back at Guerrera as one of the other cops began leading him from the room, he snarled "You're lucky I'm a good cop or I'd knee-cap you first and then use that taser on you until you die you fucker!"

Mac rushed over to where Mary was now lying on the floor and knelt beside him. He took the blindfold off him and gasped while pulling him into a gentle embrace. "Oh God, Marty. What did they do to you?"

Both of Marty's eyes were black with the left one so swollen, it wouldn't open. He had a nasty cut along his right cheek, his lip was split and Mac could see bruises over every inch of Marty's visible body. "Marty…Marty! Can you hear me? Come on kid, look at me. God, I thought I thought we were never going to find you. You've been missing for a day and a half. We were watching Harry when you got made, but by the time we got to the warehouse, you had already been moved. Come on kid. You've got to be okay or Angela is going to kill me. She's mad as a wet hen right now. Marty...Marty come on, give me a sign here."

Marty heard someone talking quietly to him and tried to respond. It took him a while because he was only semi-conscious by this time, but he was aware enough to see that it was Mac who had come through for him. "Hi Mac. Y…y…you came. I didn't think a…an…anyone would find me but I…I…I wouldn't talk. Y…y…you saved my ass. I…I don't know how…how much longer I…would have survived, but I pr…promised you and Sam. I didn't want to…break my promise" he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth around his swollen jaw. He whispered "Thanks for finding me. Sam said…he said you were close. H…he stayed with me." Marty was looking lazily around the room as if searching for something or someone. "Mac, where is he?…where's Sam? I…I…I want to thank Sam."

"Marty, who's Sam? There's no one here named Sam that I know of. Marty…can you tell me who Sam is?"

"Sam's my dad…Tell Angela I…I…I'm okay...I'm...sorry I...I worried her." he stammered as he finally lost his fight to stay conscious.

Mac really began to worry about Marty after hearing him ask for Sam. He knew his dad was dead and hearing Marty talk like Sam was in the room was scaring Mac half to death. When he felt Marty become completely limp in his arms, Mac almost lost it. "Marty…come on stay with me. Marty…Marty! Keep talking to me." He was afraid he would lose Marty if he didn't keep him talking, but nothing worked. He looked around frantically but still didn't see the medics. "Where the hell are the medics? This man needs medical attention now, dammit!" Marty looked so bad, Mac was sure he wouldn't survive if he didn't get help soon and was about to blow a gasket by the time the paramedics arrived in the room. "Hurry up, he needs a hospital now!"

The medical personnel moved Marty carefully to a gurney and begin assessing his injuries as Mac hovered in the background. As soon as he was stable, they loaded him into the ambulance and took off for the hospital.

~,~,~

When Marty was finally aware of his surroundings again, he was totally confused. His entire body hurt and he felt weighed down by something heavy, but he was warm and clean. He couldn't figure out where he was for the longest time; only that he wasn't in that room with Guerrera any longer. His mind felt blanketed by heavy fog. When the fog in his brain cleared enough for Marty to figure out he was in a hospital, he then wondered how long he had been there. He kept trying to remember the last few days, but the only memories he could wrap his head around were Sam talking to him; the feelings of being held in an embrace and a soft voice crying and holding his hand. Slowly the memory of seeing Mac's face as he lay on the ground became clearer. He looked lazily around the room noticing flowers, balloons and cards lying on the furniture and the beside table. The entire room smelled of flowers.

As his mind cleared more, Marty noticed Mac sitting in a chair to the left of his bed. His head was resting on the back of the chair and he was snoring lightly. It reminded Marty so strongly of when Sam had held him all night that first night in the hospital after his shot his father, he felt tears welling up into his eyes. It took him a couple of minutes to get his emotions under control again. He was glad that Mac was sleeping and hadn't seen his tears because he felt exposed around people when he become emotional. Marty kept his emotions and thoughts to himself by hiding behind his quips, jokes and, on occasion, aliases, to protect his heart. He had been hurt too many times to trust easily and so kept his emotions and his heart hidden.

He continued watching Mac sleep while he took inventory of his body. He had a massive headache, his jaw was hot and swollen, his chest was on fire and his eyes felt swollen. Overall, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. Although he hurt everywhere, he knew he was going to be okay. His stomach muscles were protesting the abuse they had taken and his wrists were heavily bandaged where the cuffs had torn the skin while he was being beaten. He knew it would take some time for all the damage done to his body to heal but he was alive. He become aware of how much he wanted…no needed…to get out of the hospital and home to lick his wounds in private and was trying to get out of bed to do just that when Mac woke up.

"It's about time you woke up old man" Marty hoarsely whispered as he continued trying to get out of bed.

"Old man! Who are you calling an old man, you young pup?" Mac could give as good as he got. "What are you doing?" Mac pushed Marty back down so that he was laying in the bed and not trying to climb out of it. "You aren't allowed out of bed."

"Mac, I want to go to the bathroom and wash my face. Then I want out of here." Marty felt his face flush at the poor excuse he gave for trying to get out of bed.

Before Marty could continue, the door opened and Angela walked in. She took one look at the two men and knew Marty had been trying to get out of bed. "Just what do you think you're trying to do Martin Andrew Deeks?"

"Nothing" Marty squeaked. "Uh…Hi Angela." Marty was sure she was going to yell at him so was surprised when she enveloped him in a hug instead and kissed his forehead while running her fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"You were trying to get out of bed weren't you? Oh Marty, I've been so worried about you. When you get out of here, you're coming home with me and Richard until you're back on your feet."

Marty knew he had no chance of changing her mind so he quietly gave in "Okay Angela. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I'm okay now, really."

Richard watched Angela give Marty some much needed attention and love before interrupting, "Let me call a nurse in to help you Marty. I don't think you realize you've been catheterized. How are you feeling? You've certainly been sleeping long enough." Mac pushed the call button to get the nurse to help Marty.

"I'm catheterized? Great, just what I needed. I want to get out of bed and I'm all hooked up." Marty groused while slowing turning red. Angela took pity on him and didn't mention his embarrassment at the situation.

The nurse entered the room just as Marty mentioned being hooked up and answered him. "Yes, you're catheterized. And yes, it's what you needed. We've been monitoring your kidney function to make sure the damage wasn't too severe. You'll be staying with us for at least a couple more days I'm afraid. What can I do for you?"

"When can I get unhooked?"

"I'll let the doctor answer that when he comes in to see you. If you need anything, use the call button and I'll come." She turned and left the room thinking to herself _"God, he's gorgeous! He's got beautiful blue eyes. I've been wondering what color they were, and what I wouldn't give to run my hands through his hair. Down girl, be professional, you're not supposed to think about ravishing the patients!"_

Marty took Angela's hand in his as he turned to Mac and answered his question "I'm actually feeling okay for what I went through, really. I was just apologizing to Angela for worrying her. What day is it? How long did it take you to find me?"

"Too long; it took us too long to find you. Manuel and his men moved you from the warehouse before we could get there. It took us over a day to find out where you were being held and then we had to come up with a plan to rescue you. I was afraid you were dead already." Mac replied. He was feeling guilty for taking so long to get to Marty.

"How long have I been here?"

"We found you last Monday morning. It's Wednesday now, so you've been here almost three days. It's early evening." Mac was relieved that Marty was finally awake. It had been touch and go for a while when he first arrived at the hospital. The taser had really messed up his heart function along with all the damage he had suffered from the beatings. Richard, Mac and Angela had been taking turns staying with him because none of them wanted him to wake up alone.

"Did we get enough evidence to take Manuel and Harry down? I recognized both of them by their voices. They were having fun beating me. I…I think there were at least four people working me over, but I'm only sure about Harry and Manuel."

"Yeah, we've got enough evidence on them to send them to prison for a very long time. I can't believe they were both dirty; I've worked with them for years. Good riddance I say. There were also three other guys we took down. Not cops, they were hired muscle. The brass is pleased with your performance…even if you did get beat to shit. You'll probably get a commendation out of it." Mac told him. "I'm so proud of you Marty. You're one hell of a cop. I'll work with you any time."

Marty could feel the flush take over his face again as he replied "Thanks. That means more to me than you realize" Marty sighed. "I knew you'd find me. When can I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

Both Angela and Mac started laughing at Marty's tone of voice. Mack continued "You'll listen to the doctors, or you'll have me or Angela on your case. She's been here with Richard helping me watch over you while you were sleeping. I think she was hoping you would wake up while she was here. That reminds me. I was under strict orders to call her and Richard as soon as you woke up. Ang, since you're already here, I'll go call Richard so you can have some time alone with your other boy. Marty, you can probably go home as soon as the doctor's are sure your heart function is normal. The taser did a pretty good job of messing up its rhythm, but the doctors said there was no permanent damage either from it or the beatings you sustained."

"That's good to hear, seriously. I can't wait to get out of here and back to work."

Mac left the room to call Richard. Angela sat down beside Marty on the edge of his bed and looked him over very closely. "You have two black eyes you know, but you still look pretty good."

"I'm sorry I worried you Angela, really I am. I'm not used to having a 'hot chick' worry about me." he quipped.

"Martin, stop. I know what you're trying to do but now's not the time for joking." Angela's eyes were glistening.

"Angela, what are you planning to do with me? Are you going to keep me in the fashion I would like to become accustomed to? Are you going to be my very own cougar?" Marty was trying his hardest to make Angela laugh. He hated seeing her look so sad. He resorted to the puppy dog eyes and a small grin.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Angela finally laughed. "You're trying to tell me in your unique way that you're okay. Now I know you will be. You're flirting with me! It's is good to hear you flirting. But you're still coming home with me, you hear young man?"

"Yes, mom. Thanks for caring. I wish…" Marty couldn't continued as memories of his own mother intruded.

"Marty, you do realize that your mother did love you, right?"

"Yeah, but I still can't understand why she abandoned me, Angela. It still hurts when I think about it." He looked up at her with glistening eyes "You don't know how much your love means to me. You and Richard...you've made me part of your family and I'll be forever grateful."

"We're lucky to have met you and have you in our lives. You are a wonderful, kind and gentle man. Don't let anyone or anything ever convince you otherwise, you hear me?"

"I hear you Angela, I hear you."

Angela enveloped him in another hug which he returned. He had seen her tears and tried to convey with his hug just how much she meant to him. "You take such good care of me. I'm so lucky to have you in my corner."

~,~,~

Angela stayed until Richard arrived to see for himself that Marty was all right. Then they both told him they would see him the next day and left for the evening leaving him and Mac to talk a little more about the case.

Mac asked him "Kid, don't take this the wrong way, but how did you hold out? Most people would have broken from what was done to you. They had you almost two days before we found where you were and were able to rescue you."

Marty wasn't sure how much to tell Mac. He lay there thinking about it for the longest time before struggling to explain. "Mac, you know I didn't have the greatest childhood. Let's just say I've had lots of experience with being beat to shit. It's not something I think about if I can help it." Marty's eyes were glistening as he continued "As to why I didn't break, I don't know. I know I kept thinking of my adoptive dad during the worst of it. The memory of his love and belief in me kept me strong, I guess. It was like he was there with me through the worst of it. He…he told me that you would find me and I…I would be all right. I believed him and…I knew you wouldn't quit trying to find me."

Mac did know a little about Marty's background from the police reports of when his father tried to kill him as a child so he had some idea of what Marty meant. He had never spoken directly to Marty about it because he felt it was up to Marty to decide how much he was willing to share. "Well, all I can say Marty is I'm glad you made it. I meant what I said, I'll work with you any time." He gave Marty's hand a pat and continued "You know if you ever want to talk about your old man, or anything for that matter, I'm here and I'll listen. It won't change the way I see you, promise."

"I know Mac, I know."

They continued talking about the case and the aftermath that was coming. Mac told Marty "IA is looking into them and some of the cops they've worked with before to make sure the corruption doesn't go any farther than those two. You and I will probably have to talk to them as well. When you do, just tell them the truth. Manuel and Harry need to face the full consequences of their actions."

"I know, Mac. You're right. I'll tell IA everything I know. I hate dirty cops as much as you do."

Marty was glad the case was over. It was the first time he had experienced being captured and tortured on the job but it wouldn't be his last. Of course, he was unaware of that at the time but he was so passionate about his work that he always gave his best effort and would do anything it took to get the job done and done right.

~,~,~

It took over a month before Marty had healed enough to return to work. He had stayed with Angela and Richard for two weeks before they would let him go home to his own apartment. He had been going stir crazy while in the hospital. After getting back to his apartment he was able to see the ocean from his living room, but not being able to surf had been almost as bad. Wat and Hank had taken turns making sure he had everything he needed, even if it was just to get out and do something with them, which helped a lot. He was really looking forward to getting back to the job he loved.

Marty reported to his commander on a Monday after the doctor treating his injuries told him he was cleared to return to work. He was surprised when his boss told he would have to talk to the police psychologist before he could return to anything but desk work. "Why do I have to talk to a shrink? I'm fine. I'm ready to get back out in the field." His father had put him through hell his entire childhood and he had survived that, so he didn't understand what everyone was so concerned about what he had been through with Guerrera. It was nothing compared to what his father used to do to him and his mother.

"Deeks, it's mandatory for all cops who've been tortured."

Marty interrupted, "What do you mean tortured? I wouldn't call what happened to me torture."

His commander looked at him in disbelief. "If you don't think it was torture, what do you think happened to you?"

"I'd say I got beat to shit. But I've had that happen before without having to see a shrink, boss" Marty replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you call it, the department considers it torture. The big brass won't let you return to anything other than desk duty until you've talked to the psychologist and been cleared. If you want back on active duty, see him and get this over with."

"Fine. I'll make an appointment right away." Marty replied.

~,~,~

When Hetty found out the details of what Marty went through and how he had handled himself, she knew the time was coming closer when she would try to get him into NCIS where she could protect him. He was shaping up into the man she had known he could be when he was still a young boy. She read everything related to the case he had just completed and thought of Sam. _"Sam you would be so proud of your boy. He is an extraordinary man. And you were instrumental in his upbringing. Thank you so much. I promise I'll do my best to take care of him and keep him safe."_

~,~,~


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting Lt Bates

Wat has news for Marty and Hank. And finally, Lt. Bates appears again. He gets first hand experience with Marty's humor, but he gives as good as he gets. What's he want from Marty? My minions are worried because they say I have that gleam in my eyes whenever I think of hurting Marty. What can I say but I'm a really nice person and I promise to put him back in as good condition as I found him in. You'll have to trust me on that. In the words of Maxie Kay (Check her out; if you haven't read her stories, you don't know what you're missing!) "He maims so beautifully!"

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard, Angela and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome and let me know the story is being enjoyed. Please keep them coming.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 25: Meeting Lt. Bates

Marty met with the police psychologist as soon as he could. He didn't want to waste any more time away from work. As soon as he was cleared he was back in the office working cases. With every case Marty worked on, he continued compiling one of the best arrest records in the department. After he was instrumental in taking down Manuel Guerrera, everyone throughout the department knew he was a straight arrow. No one dared offer him bribes or ask him to look the other way when something illegal was occurring. He didn't condone any shady deals and had an absolute hatred for dirty cops which the whole department now knew about. He continued doing his job and received several more commendations. He became the youngest Detective 2 the LAPD had. His talent for taking on aliases became well known in the department and he usually drew the trickiest assignments because he was the best they had.

His arrest record and his unswerving loyalty and honesty led to jealousy on the part of some officers who were either not as good as he was, didn't work as hard as he did or weren't averse to looking the other way on occasion. Marty heard some of the taunts and scuttlebutt about him being a goody two shoes, but didn't let them or the veiled insults bother him. He had heard much worse as a child than anything that was tossed his way in the department. He used his humor, quips and smart-ass remarks to good use when someone insulted him.

Many of the cops were uncomfortable around him because he was an undercover officer. He knew he couldn't do anything about that. The other detectives working undercover had told him it was the nature of the beast; that undercover cops made other cops uneasy because sometimes when they were under really deep they had to do things that weren't strictly legal to get the job done. There was always the suspicion that a cop under deep cover might forget right and wrong and become who they were pretending to be.

He had his friends in the department such as Richard and Mac as well as a few other cops who were as dedicated as he was. His friends in the department along with his friends from outside the department were enough for him. As always Wat and Hank watched over him and made sure he wasn't working too hard. Along with Wat and Hank, Marty knew Angela would get on his case if she felt he needed it and Brian would set him down and give him a tongue lashing. Whenever he thought about his friends, he knew they had his back no matter what happened.

~,~,~

Marty was relaxing at home on evening looking through his mail when he found what looked like an invitation. He was thinking _"Who would invite me to something that requires a formal invitation?"_ as he opened the envelope. When he realized it was an invitation to the wedding of Wat and Sara, he was completely surprised. He hadn't even known Wat had gotten that serious. _"Wow, he has it bad. I hope she's the one for him and that he's found his soul mate"_ he thought. _"Now if only I could find mine."_ Grabbing his cell, he immediately called Hank.

"Hank, Did you know Wat was getting married?" he asked as soon as Hank answered his call.

"What! Are you putting me on Book? I haven't heard a word about Wat getting married. Don't mess with me Book."

"I'm not messing with you. I have the invitation right here in my hand. He's been holding out on us again, the little sneak! What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm all for grabbing his ass and making him come clean with the both of us! You up for that?"

"Sure, come pick me up and we'll go kick his ass first and then congratulate him."

Hank picked Marty up about thirty minutes later and they picked up some beer and showed up at Wat's condo. Hank knocked on the door and when Wat answered, he growled at him "Just when were you going to tell us. Marty here had to find out when he got the invitation. He told me because I haven't even gotten one! Some friend you are!"

"Whoa guys, I was going to tell you this Friday when we met for dinner. I didn't know Sara's mother was going to send out the invitations so soon."

Marty piped up "You going to invite us in or aren't we good enough for you any more now that you're going to be a married man?"

"Don't be a wise ass Marty. Of course you can come in. I have something I want to discuss with the both of you. I was going to do it on Friday, but since you already know about the wedding, I'll do it now."

Wat stepped back from the door as Marty and Hank walked into his apartment with the beer. All three of them sat down in the living room while Wat began telling them about Sara and the wedding. "I asked her to marry me about three months ago. We didn't want to have a long engagement which is why the invitations have already gone out. As you've probably realized, Sara's mother is a little controlling. It's been a struggle to keep her from taking over completely."

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Hank asked.

"I can't have both of you as my best man as much as I would like to, so I want you two to decide who will be the best man and who will be my chief groomsman. Knowing you two, I figured you would come up with some kind of bet or something to decide it."

"Nah, I'll be the groomsman." Marty replied. "With working undercover like I do, it's better if I'm in the background a little bit. Hank here can have the glory of being the best man and standing up there in front of everybody holding on to the rings." Turning to Hank, he snarked "Just don't go losing the rings man. That wouldn't be cool."

"Moron! I wouldn't lose the rings. Besides, what if I don't want to be the best man?" Hank jumped in. Turning to Wat, he continued "Did you ever think of that?"

"Too late! You're it." Marty started laughing at the look on Hank's face.

"I'd be honored Wat. Even though this moron is trying to get my goat about it." Hank groused.

"I'll be honored to be your groomsman. You didn't think we wouldn't want to be part of your big day did you? We're just giving you a hard time."

"I can tell, it's nothing you haven't done before." Wat answered them. "So are we going to drink those beers or just look at them?"

The three of them spent the rest of the evening giving each other a hard time. Hank and Marty kept teasing Wat about his life as he knew it being over and Wat teasing them about becoming grumpy old bachelors because they couldn't find and keep a girl.

~,~,~

It wasn't until after he became a cop that Marty began to play his beloved violin again. It started one evening after he completed a long tough undercover assignment as what would become his most hated alias, Max Gentry. He was sitting in his apartment trying to divest himself of the last remnants of his alias. He was a little banged up so he hadn't been able to hit the beach and surf like he normally did when he was under a lot of stress. It was the first time he had used an alias loosely based on his father and he was finding it difficult to rid himself of the feelings of rage and guilt he felt since the Max Gentry alias was a total asshole who liked to hurt people. Trying to think of something he could do to get rid of his feeling of Max, he remembered Sam's violin and pulled it out of his closet.

He spent some time cleaning, polishing and tuning it before standing in front of his window that faced the ocean and beginning to play a simple tune. With every note he was able to pull from the violin, he remembered Sam and could feel the dark feelings slowly dissipate. He played tune after tune until his fingers began to ache before putting his instrument away, marveling at the feeling of lightness that now ran through his body. Playing the violin had been exactly what he needed to git rid of his Max Gentry alias.

From then on, he tried to play several times a week to keep his fingers and hands in shape. The violin wasn't an instrument that could be ignored for years and then picked back up and played effortlessly. It took commitment and dedication, something Marty had a lot of. He would play after especially trying days or whenever he needed to shut the world out for a while. Playing his violin was like surfing in a way. They were both things that required effort to do well, reminded him of good times with Sam and always brought him peace of mind. He could think of Sam with love and joy every time he picked the violin up and knew Sam would be proud of him for continuing to play, if only for himself.

He still wasn't about to play for anyone else. His playing was too private and meant too much to him to share with anyone who wasn't as close to him as Sam and his mother had been.

~,~,~

Marty had been working undercover cases for four years when a particularly heinous case was assigned to him. It involved going under cover at a gay bar that catered to a more flamboyant gay clientele to catch a hate group targeting young gay men and assaulting them. Each time the group found another target, they escalated their violence against the victim. The last time they had struck, the victim ended up in the hospital in critical condition. The fear was that the next victim might end up dead which was why he got the assignment. He had cemented his reputation as the best undercover cop the department had. Lt. Bates had become his superior officer a few months before the undercover operation was assigned to him and called him into his office to get to know him a little better before deciding whether or not to give him the assignment or find someone else in the department.

Marty arrived at Lt. Bates office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Detective Deeks." Lt. Bates said as he looked up and saw who was standing there.

"Thank you sir" Marty replied as he stood in front of his lieutenant.

"Sit down, I don't bite."

"You sure about that boss?" Marty quipped before sitting down in the chair across from his desk. "What did you want to see me about?"

Lt. Bates gave him a look then continued "I wanted to talk to you. As your new Lieutenant, I like to get to know the detectives working for me. Tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Marty asked. He didn't feel comfortable telling anyone about his background so wanted to get an idea of what Lt. Bates really wanted to find out about him.

"I understand you used to be an attorney. Tell me why you decided to quit practicing law and become a cop instead."

"Better pay and prettier girls?" Marty snarked.

"There's that humor I've heard a lot about" Lt. Bates replied. "Just answer the question, okay. I already know you're a smart ass."

Marty thought about what Lt. Bates was asking before he began. At least now he had some idea of what to say. "Well, in all seriousness, I guess it came down to the fact that I feel I can do more good for the victims and intended victims by catching the bad guys before a crime occurs than I can prosecuting them once the crime has been committed. By then, it's really too late for many of the victims, especially the children. They've had their childhoods taken away from them by that time and no prison sentence that the perp might receive will ever give them back their innocence or their childhood. No one, especially a child, will become a victim of violence if there is anything I can do about it. I have a better chance of preventing it from happening as an undercover cop than I did as a lawyer." Marty stopped for a moment before continuing. "The final case I worked on…well, what can I say. It about destroyed me. You probably heard about it, the Ethan Colfax case?"

"That was you working that case in the DA's office? I thought your name sounded familiar. You did a hell of a job and nailed that bastard. I remember thinking the attorney prosecuting that case was masterful. Instead of getting a plea bargain, he got everything he deserved."

"That was me. By the time that case was over, I wasn't sleeping and was close to burning out completely. I had been thinking about changing careers for a while and that case solidified the feeling. I talked it over with some friends, applied to the police academy, quit my job as an attorney even though I've kept my license up to date, and here I am."

Lt. Bates watched as well as listened as Marty talked about why he became a cop. He knew more about Marty than Marty himself realized. Lt. Bates was ex-military intelligence and a very thorough man. He looked into the background of every cop under his command. He had read everything he could find about Marty's childhood, his time as an attorney and the cases he had worked on since he became a cop. He couldn't believe he had missed the fact that Marty was the prosecuting attorney on the Colfax case. He had discovered an extremely strong moral thread running through everything Marty did. Along with that was the highly protective nature that showed up in all of Marty's dealings with victims, but especially with children. Everything he read and everyone he talked to brought up Marty's empathy when interacting with abused or frightened children. He could get them to talk to him and tell him things they wouldn't tell anyone else.

Along with that ability, Lt. Bates had discovered just how very good Marty was at undercover work. Everyone talked about his ability to slip into any undercover persona almost seamlessly, from a homeless bum to a junkie, to a badass jerk and on up to more high-society aliases. Whatever the alias was, he was able to become it to an astonishing degree. His handlers had nothing but praise for his abilities in the field. Lt. Bates had also heard about Marty's humor, quips and smart-ass remarks. He instinctively knew it was a way for Marty to protect himself.

Lt. Bates knew some of the other officers resented Marty, but he wasn't going to let that color his perceptions of him. He was a man who liked to make his own judgements about people and he had a lot of respect for the man sitting in front of him. He knew both Richard and Mac and had talked to them extensively about the man he was now getting to know for himself.

He asked his next question "How do you like undercover work? I've been reading your file and you're clearly extremely good at it."

This question was much easier for Marty to answer "I love it, plain and simple."

"Do you ever worry about getting made?" Lt. Bates really wanted to know the answer to this question. It was one of the questions he had been leading up to.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be a very good undercover cop if I didn't. That worry has to be there for any undercover cop to do a good job. You can't let the worry turn into fear but you can use it to make sure you've done everything possible to prevent being made. If you don't think you can be made, you get sloppy. When you get sloppy is when you start making the mistakes that will come back to bite you in the butt at the worst possible moment."

"How do you come up with your aliases?" was the next question Lt. Bates was interested in asking.

"Look, you know I was an attorney, right? And if I say so myself, I was a damn good one. I know how to do research and that's the first thing I do when I'm coming up with an alias. I research the operation and the people involved. Then using what I've learned, I try to come up with an alias that will fit in with the people involved. Once I have the broad outlines in my head, that's when I start working on the look, the speech patterns, the walk and anything else that's necessary to create a believable alias. I had great training officers and they both taught me a lot about going undercover and aliases. The more I learn in this job, the more I appreciate just how good of a training officer both Richard and Mac are. Any alias I come up with has got to be believable and I have to be able to be that person indefinitely if required. It's what you pay me to do. Does that answer all your questions?" Marty was beginning to wonder exactly why Bates wanted to know so much. He was starting to feel like he was in a job interview. "Are you going to give me a raise? I could sure use one" he quipped.

"No, no raise; sorry kid." Lt. Bates could tell that Marty was getting antsy but he had learned enough. "Yes, you've told me everything I wanted and needed to know. I wasn't lying when I said I like to get to know the detectives working for me and I've learned a lot about you. But I also wanted to get a personal read on what type of undercover cop you are because a particularly nasty undercover operation is being mounted and I think you're the right person for the job. I have one last question for you though. What do you think of gay people?"

Marty looked at him in confusion. _"Wow, that question came out of left field. Is he trying to find out what my sexual orientation is? Just what does he expect me to say? All I can tell him is the truth and we'll see where this goes from there. If he's a bigot I'll find out now, I guess." _Thinking about Brian, he was able to answer with honesty "One of my best friends is gay." Being Marty, he had to continue "Why, you interested in me? Really, I know I'm awesome, but isn't there a rule about fraternization?"

"You have a high opinion of yourself don't you kid." Lt. Bates came right back at him. Even with the smart-ass remarks Marty had thrown out in the talk with him, Lt. Bates was impressed with the detective sitting in front of him. He had also heard what he wanted to hear.

"Let me give you the broad outlines of the undercover operation we're mounting." He laid out the entire case for Marty including the escalating violence against gay men and what he wanted to do to catch the assailants. When he was finished briefing Marty, he asked "Do you want to take this case? I'm asking for a volunteer because this is a very dangerous undercover operation. I think you're the best officer we have and the right one for this job, but I won't order you to do it. I want someone who is at least confident they can pull it off successfully. Do you think you're that person?"

Marty took his time thinking about everything he had been told before answering "Yes, I think I have the best chance of success in this operation. When do I start?"

"We're getting some officers placed undercover in the club now. Once they're in place and have established themselves, you'll go in undercover as a gay man. In essence you're going to be the bait to set the trap. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, as long as we catch these bastards" Marty replied.

~,~,~


	26. Chapter 26: Undercover at Pantaloons

Here's another long chapter for you.

Here's Sven! We learn a little more about Marty and Brian's friendship and what happened at Pantaloons. This chapter is related to my story "'Sven" but you don't have to read it to enjoy this chapter just like you don't have to read this to enjoy "Sven". They each stand alone. My minions are mad at me again, because Marty gets hurt. I'm really not bloodthirsty, I'm not!

**NOTE: This chapter deals with attempted gang rape, so be warned. There is nothing explicit, but I want my readers to have the option to skip that portion of this chapter if they want to. There will be a warning right before the paragraph.**

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

If you are enjoying this story, please let me know by leaving a review. if you see any mistakes, I want to know about them as wel.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 26: Undercover at Pantaloons

Marty knew he would be going undercover with very little backup because LAPD didn't have the resources to do the comprehensive and thorough backstopping that should be done for every undercover operation mounted, but he was used to it and did the best he could with what he had. Even though this time he would have a team backing him up which made him feel a little less exposed he knew anything could go wrong. It was a lot more than he usually had. He called and asked Brian to meet him for a home-cooked meal to help him come up with an alias that would work for the operation.

Near the beginning of their friendship, Brian had trusted him enough to inform him that he was gay. At the time, he had looked into Brian's eyes and reassured him "That doesn't make a bit of difference to me, Brian. It doesn't change who you are. You're still the same guy I met and became friends with." Of course Marty also had to make a quip "Just don't hit on me even though I know it will be hard since I'm so awesome and I know you have a crush on me! I'm straight but not narrow."

Brian looked at him and just snorted "Crush on you, not! You're so not my type, pretty boy. And just where did you ever get the idea that you're awesome. I tolerate you that's all."

"Ouch, that hurts man, that really hurts, seriously!" Marty was laughing by this time and Brian soon joined in.

As their friendship continued to develop, Marty came to trust Brian enough to tell him a little about his childhood. He would never forget the feeling of gratitude that enveloped him when Brian returned the favor and told him that it didn't change who he was either.

After he plied Brian with home-cooked spaghetti along with french bread and salad, they started discussing Marty's upcoming assignment. Marty started laying out the broad scope of the undercover operation including what backup he would have. He had already decided his alias as a gay man had to be somewhat outrageous to draw out the suspected perpetrators, but also high-class. He knew Brian could help him get into character and would also be willing to be an extra pair of eyes on him while he was undercover just in case things went sideways. "Brian, I need your help to come up with an alias for an undercover gig I have to do. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I need to know how to play a convincing 'fairy'."

"Marty, I've known you for years now, I know you wouldn't use that term in a pejorative manner." Brian responded. "Besides, you know I'd kick your ass from here to next week if you tried, my man!"

"Yeah you would Brian; and I would deserve it. I can always count on you to keep me on the straight but not narrow path!"

"You got that right. God I love that term 'straight but not narrow'. You know, I saw that phrase on a sign at the gay pride parade one year. Would you believe it was a church group that was there supporting us? That was a sight to behold. And that's you my brother. I'll never forget when I told you I was gay and you repeated that phrase. Of course that was after you teased me about having a crush on you. As if! Now, give me all the details on what's going on and just how far out there you have to be. When I'm through with you, you'll be able to channel a fantastic gay man!"

Marty continued "I have to go undercover at Pantaloons. I need to make myself very noticeable and somewhat outrageous but classy, you know what I mean? But not too far out there on the lunatic fringe. We've had some hate crimes occur in the vicinity of the bar and we think the perps are picking the victims from the club's clientele. With every attack it's getting worse and if we don't stop it someone is going to die sooner or later. I can't let that happen."

"God I hate bigots. What's so wrong with live and let live huh? There's not enough love in this world as it is but there sure is more than enough hate isn't there." Brian shook his head.

"I don't understand it either Brian…I've never understood it and no matter how hard I try I know I never will…and I don't want to either. I've been working on my alias, but so far all I have is the fact my alias's name is Sven Gunderson. Sven is a rather flamboyant gay man but with one with very good taste and he's a lawyer to the stars. Since I have a law degree, I thought it would be easier for my alias to be something I knew. I'll have to work hard enough to be convincing as a gay man."

"Don't worry, once I'm done with you, no one will think you're straight. Back to the case then…since these guys are getting worse each and every time, and knowing just how little back-up you'll have available from LAPD, you want someone who can handle themselves close by, just in case; am I right?"

"Yup. I figure since you're former special ops and even taller and heavier than me, you fit the bill, big guy." Marty snarked.

"Sure thing 'tiny'. So what other backup will you have?" Brian asked.

Marty responded "The undercover operation at the club is being put in place as we speak. Other cops will be present in the bar in various capacities, one as the bartender, one as the bouncer and one bar maid. We'll have one cop stationed as the valet at the front of the parking lot. As soon as they've established themselves at the club, I'll go in as Sven. If you can cover the back parking lot, I think I'll have all the backup I need. Will you do it?"

"I owe you big time; besides you're family. Of course I'll do it." Brian responded. "I told you that when you rescued Elizabeth while I was on deployment. Anytime you need me man, I'll be there." Brian pulled him in for one of his signature hugs.

~,~,~

Brian and Marty spent the weekend fleshing out the alias he was going to use. Brian helped him figure out what type of fashion sense 'Sven' would have, how he should walk and how he should act and talk to be convincing as a gay man. Brian had Marty practice the walk and his overall attitude with Brian until he was able to project an air of sensuality that appeared completely natural. Marty knew he was going to have to be able to catch the attention of every man at Pantaloons for his undercover operation to succeed.

By the time the weekend was over, Brian was pleased with what they had accomplished. He told Marty "You're going to own that bar, Marty. Every guy who sees you is going to want to take you home. You're going to come across as sex on a stick to every one of them."

"If it helps me catch these guys, then I'm all for it Brian. Thanks for the help."

"I was glad to do it. Just let me know when you go to the club so I can back you up. I know you're going in as the bait and I don't want anything to happen to you." Brian didn't mention it to Marty but he was worried. Even with him there as an extra set of eyes, anything could go wrong.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know." Marty replied. "You want to grab some dinner? I'm starved after all the hard work we've done."

"Tell you what. I'll go to dinner with you and I'll even pick up the tab…on one condition."

"What's the condition Brian?"

"You go with me as your alias, Sven. It will be good practice for you. Besides that way, I'll be able to see how other people react to you."

Marty thought about it for a few minutes but he knew it was a great idea. "Okay, I think you're right. It will be good practice."

~,~,~

Marty, as Sven, and Brian walked into a restaurant Brian knew about. Brian also knew that a lot of gay people frequented the restaurant but he didn't tell Marty that. He didn't want him to know anything that might affect the way he acted as Sven. Brian knew if he could pull of his alias at the restaurant, he would be good to go. Brian didn't have to remind Marty to stay in character. He had plenty of experience with his undercover aliases.

As they were led to their table, a couple of men were already checking Marty out. Brian said hi to a couple of people and introduced Sven as a 'friend' who was in town for a few days. They sat down and ordered their meal.

During the course of the evening, several acquaintances of Brian's came by the table and engaged in conversation. Marty was able to maintain his alias with ease. One guy even slipped him his number discretely. Marty smiled and made a show of pocketing it.

By the end of the evening, Marty was feeling quite comfortable as Sven and knew the dinner had been a great idea on Brian's part. Both men went back to Marty's apartment to discuss the evening.

"How'd I do?" were the first words out of Marty's mouth.

"How do you think you did? All I can say is you didn't break your cover." Brian was laughing. "Of course I could also say that several men were salivating over you. I thought one of them was going to jump your bones right there in the restaurant! I told you, you would be like sex on a stick to the men around you if you could pull it off. Don't worry Marty, you pulled it off.

Marty's face was slowly turning red as he pulled three slips of paper from his pocket. "Three guys gave me their number."

Brian roared with laughter at the blush on Marty's face. "Wow, I saw the one guy slip you his number. When did you get the other two?"

"I got one when I went to the bathroom and the other when you went. Both of them were really hitting on me!"

"You're ready Marty. You're going to have the men in that club drooling all over you!"

~,~,~

Lt. Bates let two weeks go by after his team was in place in the club before he sent Marty in as bait. He would have liked to wait a little longer, but the attacks had been coming about every six weeks or so and they didn't want to have another one before they caught the assailants. He called Marty into his office and told him the operation would begin that Friday.

On the Friday Marty's part in the undercover operation officially began, he was feeling pretty confident that everything that could be done to prepare had been done. Everything seemed to be going well with the case. He had come up with a believable alias with Brian's help. He had laid out his plans to Lt. Bates and gotten his buy-in. The officers involved had all been briefed. As Marty told Brian, the officers were already in place in the bar and the parking lot as backup for him. Everything and everyone was ready to "get the show on the road" as Marty so colorfully put it to Brian when they had been perfecting his alias and he had asked Brian to help back him up.

Everyone was where they were supposed to be when Marty pulled into the parking lot. The 'valet' offered to park his car for him as he would any other patron, but when he said he would prefer to do it himself, had pointed him to a spot in the back parking lot near one of the light poles. He gave Marty a slip to put on his windshield so that the car wouldn't be towed while he was in the club. He and Brian proceeded to get the car parked then Brian took up his position while Marty headed toward the club.

Marty had spent some time coming up with the look for his first night undercover. He decided that as Sven, he would wear a pair of dark gray slacks with a white button down shirt. He had a sky blue sweater draped over his shoulders and was wearing an expensive watch and pair of loafers since his alias was an attorney to the stars. He ran his ensemble past Brian just to make sure he had picked the right look. Brian took one look at him and told him he would have every eye in the club on him when he walked in.

Marty sauntered into the place like he owned it. With his lean surfer's build, blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he caught the eye of every one of the club's clientele as he walked through the club and sauntered up to the bar practically oozing sex appeal. He ordered a drink "Whiskey, neat" while flirting with the bartender, then turned around and leaned back against the bar as he sipped his drink. He looked around the club and could tell he had made quite an impression on everyone there when he entered. He began smiling and flirting with every man who glanced at him. The flirting ranged from a smile, to a raised eyebrow and on up to a salute with his drink toward the person he was flirting with. He could tell that quite a few of them were trying to get up the nerve to come up to him and talk. When he finished his first drink, he ordered another while continuing to scope out the club and flirt.

After about 30 minutes, he caught the eye of a man about his height but with dark brown hair and a huskier build. He raised his whiskey in salute as the man approached him at the bar and introduced himself as Quentin, "But call me Quen." Marty introduced himself as Sven and they began to talk.

"Do you come here often Quen? I just completed a very lucrative deal and decided to celebrate. I've been hearing about Pantaloon's for a while now and wanted to check it out. This is the first time I've been here, but it looks like a place I'm going to enjoy. Seem's like a classy club and the views are nice."

Quen replied "I've been here a few times. I don't get here as often as I would like to because of my work."

"What do you do?" Marty asked. There was something about Quen that had Marty on guard. He had a gut feeling that Quen might be involved in the attacks so wanted to keep him talking.

"I'm a stockbroker. What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. Most of my clients are famous. I just sealed the biggest deal of my career so far and received a very nice paycheck for it. Oh, the stories I could tell you."

"Why don't we take this to a table? It will be more comfortable there to tell each other our life stories." Quen suggested.

"Sounds good. Let me get another drink first."

As soon as the bartender returned with Marty's drink, he and Quen found a table in a corner of the club and continued their conversation. Marty regaled him with outrageous stories about his clients, dropping names of famous people, but not divulging any confidential information about his 'clients'. He included enough salacious bits to keep Quen laughing at his stories while keeping an eye on the club clientele.

Quen then returned the favor by telling Marty about his job. He told Marty many of his clients were rather stupid about their money. He told funny stories about the more ridiculous investments some of his clients insisted he help them with. He told Marty how many of them thought they knew so much more than he did that they wouldn't listen to his advise but would go ahead and invest in shady deals. Then when they lost lots of money they would get mad at him. He would have to remind them he had advised them not to invest in the deal so it wasn't his fault they hadn't listened and lost their money. He shook his head and repeated "Can you believe how stupid some people can be, Sven?"

"I know what you mean Quen, I know what you mean" Marty replied.

They talked for several hours enjoying each other's company with Quen leaving once to go to the mens room. As Quen was walking away, Mary kept an eye out for anyone following him, but didn't see anything. He knew no one was in the mens pom because he had been keeping an eye on it all night long. When Quen returned, they talked some more and had another drink before Quen asked Marty if he would like to go home with him.

Marty gently declined the invitation with a firm but friendly "Never on the first date Quen" and then watched a quick look of disappointment and maybe anger flash across his face. Marty insinuated that he would be glad to go home with Quen some other time before asking Quen to walk him to his car while they discussed a future date. As they left the club, Marty gave Quen his 'number'. "Here's my number. I do like you so I'm sure we'll see much more of each other." he said and asked him to call him to set up the future date.

Marty had been watching all of the men in the club very closely throughout the evening but hadn't been able to spot anyone that looked suspicious. He hadn't seen Quen with anyone before he came up to him earlier that evening either. Maybe his gut feeling was wrong he thought. But if he was right and Quen was the point main for the hate group, he still didn't think he was in immediate danger since he hadn't spotted anyone else watching the two of them over the course of the evening. He figured he was safe for the evening and that if the group had decided to target him, it would be at a later time.

He still remained alert as they walked out of the bar and after Marty picked up his keys and the 'location' of his car from the valet, they continued toward the back parking lot with Marty giving a wave to the valet as they went past. He knew that Brian was close by if he needed him, but before they got all the way toward the back of the parking lot where Marty had parked his car, the hair on the back of his neck started standing up and he knew something bad was coming. Before he could react, something heavy hit him on the back of the head causing his knees to buckle and himself to go down heavily.

All Marty was able to do was scream once for Brian before his world became an ocean of pain in a sea of stars. The hit to the back of his the head left him dazed and unable to effectively fight back even though he tried. He struggled to remain conscious and get back to his feet but couldn't. The first kick landed in the middle of his back and his world exploded into white hot agony. The pain was unbelievable but he couldn't get away from it. He could hear taunts and jeers coming from all around him but all he could do was try to protect his head and ribs and wait for Brian and LAPD to get to him. He knew he had to make it through this so no one else would become a victim. He kept hearing the things they were screaming at him "Fucking fag!", " Fairy!" and "God hates fags"; the usual epithets thrown around gay people. He thought there were three, or was it four, men surrounding him with looks of hatred on their faces. He had no idea where the other men had come from. They hadn't been in the bar earlier. He was sure of that. They were screaming obscenities at him while continuing to hit and kick him and laughing. He concentrated on burning their faces into his memory because he knew it was important. After several more kicks to his back that brought additional waves of agony, and one final one to his head that left him barely conscious; he felt them begin to cut his shirt off his back.

He felt the knife or whatever they were using, pierce his skin in numerous places and warm blood dripping from his body to the ground beneath him. He felt himself being picked up and his shirt ripped off. He was then thrown back down onto his stomach and realized his attackers were cutting his slacks off. All he knew for sure was that he was being kicked, beaten and stripped.

**If you don't want to read about the rape attempt, skip this paragraph.**

He thought he heard one of his attackers say something like "Let's give him a taste of some real men fellas, he doesn't know what he's been missing" and "by the time he's given each of is a blow job, and we've used him like the little cunt he is, he'll know what a real man is", but wasn't sure if he was really hearing it or imagining it. He prayed to Sam and a God he wasn't sure he believed in anymore that he hadn't heard them correctly. He didn't know if he could survive if they continued to beat him and then sexually abuse him repeatedly. All he was aware of was having his head lifted up and someone grabbing him around the waist while pulling him up to his knees.

He was fighting to remain conscious when he heard rather than saw Brian take out the men beating him up. He thought he heard some cops reading them their rights, but he couldn't be sure. He collapsed face first back down on the cold concrete trying to stay awake. He was aware of someone beside him, but couldn't tell who it was.

Brian knelt down beside him and carefully turned him over. "God Marty, are you okay? I heard you scream, called the backup team and came running as fast as I could. Man, I'm so sorry I didn't get here faster!…You're going to be okay, it doesn't look too bad, Marty. Answer me, Marty...look at me, come on stay awake…Marty!" Brian begged.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't clear his head enough to answer the questions Brian was asking him. Brian's face was just a blur and his words were melting together into the buzz of white noise getting louder and louder. He kept trying to say something but couldn't get his mouth working and didn't understand why. He couldn't keep his eyes open.

The pain continued to build while the white noise got louder and louder until they merged together and flared into flashes of white-hot unrelenting agony as Marty felt himself swept away.

~,~,~


	27. Chapter 27: Another Hospital Stay

My minions are weeping because Marty gets some very bad news as a result of the beating he endured. They're also giving me the evil eye for hurting him again! Brian's there with him and Angela shows up as well. He wants to leave the hospital but promises Angela he'll stay until the doctors tell him he can leave.

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. I promise, I promise! I'll put Marty back as good as he was when I borrowed him.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. If you like this story, drop me a line and tell me why.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 27: Another Hospital Stay

Marty was never sure what actually happened after Brian got to him in the parking lot or much of the first few hours after he woke in the hospital and would never remember completely. He had been vaguely aware of being moved and hands touching him gently. There was pain, but also flashes of soft words and someone singing lullabies penetrating the fog in his brain. He was warm which he knew was different than before, but he couldn't figure out why. Sometimes he heard his name spoken in anguish. He thought he heard someone say it was time to quit lazing around and to wake up. Other times, he was sure he was being called a moron and told to get his ass out of bed, but that couldn't be right could it? The first clear memory Marty had was waking up in bed to a world of pain.

Looking around the room he was in, it took him a while to figure out he was in the hospital again. He saw Brian dozing in the chair next to his hospital bed. It took him a few tries but he was finally able to whisper "Wh…what happened to me?" His mouth was dry and his throat scratchy causing his voice to sound weak and husky. Brian snapped his eyes open and grabbed Marty's hand and something on the bed "Hey, are you finally back with me man?" he asked as he pushed the call button to summon the nurse and doctor.

"Thirsty. Uhhh…Wh…what happened?" Marty's gaze was wandering around the room as he tried to remember what happened to him, but couldn't seem to clear his head enough to know why he was in the hospital again. _"Have I been sick?"_ he thought.

Brian leaned over the bed with a glass of water. "Here, take a sip."

The small amount of water Brian gave him was a godsend. "Thanks" he whispered.

"Marty…Come on Marty, look at me." He could tell Marty was still partly out of it so took his face in his hands and made sure Marty was looking at him as he continued "You're in the hospital. You're going to be fine. Do you hear me? You just have to listen to the doctors and do what they tell you, okay?"

"Brian? I…I'm in the hospital, really? I thought maybe I was wrong. W…why am I here?"

"Yes, you're in the hospital," answered the doctor as he came into the room. "You're here because you were badly beaten." Hearing the words "badly beaten" brought what had happened outside of Pantaloons roaring back to Marty's thoughts. He grabbed Brian's arm frantically for reassurance as some of the events outside the club exploded into his conscious mind.

The doctor continued "You're a very lucky man. Can you tell me your name?"

"Marty, my name's Marty" he whispered.

Brian could tell he was becoming more alert by the moment and gave a sigh of relief. He had been half out of his mind with worry. He had lost it when he had to tell Marty's friends about what had happened to him. All of them had taken turns staying with him while they waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"The hospital." As usual, Marty's biggest concern was when he could leave the hospital. "Can I go home now?" Marty hated hospitals. He had ever since he was a child. The only good thing that had ever happened to him in a hospital, as far as he was concerned, was when Sam had come and taken care of him after he shot his father.

The doctor replied "I'm afraid not. You're going to be with us for a while."

"But why? I don't want to be here. I…I don't like hospitals. I want to go home." Marty whined. Brian thought he sounded like a five-year old being told he had to take a nap.

Even though Marty was protesting about staying in the hospital, both the doctor and Brian could tell he was starting to drift back into sleep. Brian looked up at the doctor and then squeezed Marty's hand "Just go to sleep now Marty. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"Kay" was all Marty got out before he was sleeping again.

"Is this normal Dr. Greaves?" Brian asked.

"Yes, it is. Don't worry about it. He'll be more alert the next time he wakes up. Don't forget he's been through a very traumatic experience as well as a vicious beating. He's sleeping because his body needs it to heal."

Brian sat back down beside the bed to watch over his friend. Later, Wat came and spent some time while Hank took the night shift to let Brian go home and sleep in his own bed. Angela came over the next morning, but Marty slept through her entire visit.

The next time Marty woke, Richard was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Where's B…Brian?" Marty asked. He couldn't understand why he was seeing Richard instead of Brian. He was still somewhat confused and continued "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Marty. Don't you remember?" Richard asked.

"Can I go home now?" Marty asked. "I don't like hospitals, Richard."

"I know Marty, but you were hurt, you need to be here."

"Kay" was all Marty got out before he slipped back into sleep once again.

Marty woke up a few more times during the next day before he was fully aware of what was going on. Each time he would ask the same questions and whoever was taking a turn staying with him would answer them. The answers seemed to satisfy Marty and he would slip easily back to sleep.

~,~,~

Angela had been by several times to watch over Marty, but hadn't yet seen him awake. Brian reassured her that he was more alert every time and he was positive Marty was getting better. He wasn't looking forward to Marty finding out just how hurt he was, but at least Marty would be stronger the longer he was able to sleep and recuperate before he heard the bad news.

Marty woke up that evening more alert than he had been since before the beating. Again he started out asking why he was in the hospital. Brian patiently explained one more time as he pushed the call button to summon the nurse. When she arrived, he asked her to page Marty's doctor.

"Why isn't the doctor here already? Can I go home now? I want to go home Brian. I don't like it here." Marty whispered. "Bad things happen in hospitals."

"Be patient Marty. He'll be here soon."

Just as Brian finished reassuring Marty that his doctor was on his way, Dr. Greaves walked into Marty's room. "Well, you look more awake than the last time I talked to you. Do you remember me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?" Marty was looking at the doctor in confusion.

"I'm Dr. Grieves, your attending while you're with us."

"Okay. Have I seen you before now?"

"Yes, you have. Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Marty Deeks."

"And what year is it Mr. Deeks?" the doctor continued.

Marty proceeded to answer the doctor's question about what year it was, and the additional questions he knew would be asked. "Call me Marty. Any more questions you need answered?" he asked with a ghost of a smile.

"I see you're a lot more alert tonight and you've been through this before. By the way my name is Dr. Greaves. I'm your attending while you're with us. Do you feel up to hearing what's wrong with you or would you like to rest more first?"

Marty was much more alert now and didn't like the tone of the doctor's voice. He knew he wasn't going to like what the doctor had to say. "It's bad isn't it? Just tell me. The not knowing is worse than anything you can tell me. I feel like I was run over by a bus" he said. His voice was a little raspy but at least it was stronger than the last time the doctor had heard him speak. He took that as a good sign.

"Okay, but I don't want you to get upset. What I'm about to tell you sounds much worse than it is. Hold onto that thought until I'm done." The doctor then began reciting Marty's injuries to him. "You have numerous cuts to your back and legs, but they should heal with minimal scarring. You have a grade 3 concussion and were unconscious for approximately 6 hours because of that and the beating you took so you're going to be very sore and may experience headaches and dizziness. You've been awake several times over the last day and a half since you regained consciousness the first time, but don't get upset if you don't remember any of the previous times. Concussions can have that effect. Any headaches and dizziness you may experience will dissipate in time. We performed a CT scan and everything checked out as far as the concussion is concerned. You have bruised kidneys with a minor amount of blood in your urine. I'm prescribing bed rest for that and your other injuries. You have two broken ribs and three cracked ribs that will heal on their own. The most serious injury you have is bruising to your spinal cord."

"Bruising to my spinal…what?" Marty could feel his heart rate rising as what the doctor said registered. "Bruising…to my spinal cord…" he repeated. "Does that mean I'm…I'm going to be paralyzed?"

Dr. Greaves interrupted "Let me finish Marty. The spinal bruising is in your lower back and is causing swelling. Your spinal cord itself is intact. We're prescribing a corticosteroid to help reduce the swelling. You'll be here in ICU for at least one more day, maybe two, while we continue monitoring your condition. Tell me if you can feel this" the doctor ran his pen along the bottom of Marty's feet one at a time.

"It feels kind of numb but tingly at the same time" Marty replied looking to the doctor, hoping that meant he was going to be fine.

"Good. Believe it or not, this is good news, Marty. I'm confident that you'll regain full function in your legs sometime within the next two to three weeks," Dr. Greaves continued. "You will have to go through extensive rehabilitation to build your strength back up and get back on your feet but all the signs are excellent. I want you to get some rest and I'll talk to you later." The doctor motioned for Brian to follow him out of the room while the nurse starting fussing around Marty. She was a good looking woman, but he didn't even notice. He never even realized she was trying to flirt with him. She finished up what she was doing, showed Marty where the call button was and then left him room thinking _"It's such a shame. He's gorgeous, but he's so upset and hurt he didn't even notice I was flirting with him. I was hoping to make him feel better, but failed miserably. I hope his friends have better luck in keeping him on an even keel. He's going to need it to get back on his feet."_

Marty's head was pounding so hard it felt like he had a bass drum being played on the inside of it. He was in so much pain, he wanted to cry and was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep, but he was afraid of what his dreams would be like. He finally remembered some additional details of what had happened and knew he had been very close to being gang raped by the men beating him up. What he couldn't remember was anything after he realized what might happen to him. Not knowing was nightmarish. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he became and the more he realized he had to know what happened to him, no matter what the answer was. The uncertainty would haunt him forever if he didn't find out. He was dreading the answers he might receive, but he had to ask Brian as soon as he got back.

When Brian walked back into the room, Marty looked up at him and asked what else the doctor had told him. Brian replied "Don't worry about it Marty. Your friends and I are taking care of things while you're here. We've all been taking turns sitting with you. You just try to sleep, I'm going to be here all night. Angela is coming by in the morning."

Marty closed his eyes and was quiet for so long that Brian was starting to think he had dozed off and was relieved that Marty wasn't asking any other questions right then. Marty wasn't asleep though; he was trying to pluck up his courage to ask Brian if anything else had happened to him. After a few minutes, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Brian with a devastated expression on his face before dropping his eyes, running his hands through his hair and asking the question he was dreading the answer to. "Brian, was…was I…was I raped? I heard some things when…when they were stripping me…by then, I…I couldn't move…everything hurt so much...it sounded like…like that's what they were planning to do and I think one of them grabbed my hair to lift my head up." His eyes were bright with unshed tears when he looked back up at Brian. Marty had to know the answer for sure, he just had to.

"No Marty. I got there as they were finishing cutting your slacks off. You weren't raped." Brian was never so glad to be able to give someone good news as he was at that moment.

Marty let out a huge sigh as the fears he had been trying to keep at bay dissipated on hearing Brian's answer to his question. "Thanks man" was all he could get past his lips as he struggled not to sob with relief. He realized that he didn't know what he would have done if the news had been bad. Would he have been strong enough to overcome it? He was glad he wouldn't have to find out.

Marty and Brian talked for a few more minutes with Marty fighting to stay awake before Brian decided they had talked long enough. "Marty, you're hurt and you look beat. Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"I'm okay, Brian. Why don't you go home for the night and get some sleep? I'll manage." Marty tried to convince Brian that he would be all right on his own. He was feeling guilty for putting everyone through so much worry and for disrupting their lives. After all he thought "_I'm used to being alone. I don't want Brian to feel he has to stay the night to keep the bad dreams away. He has his own family to think about. He's already spent days watching me sleep. He's done enough. Besides, I've dealt with my nightmares before and I can do it again. And I don't want Angela ignoring her family and fussing over me either."_

All he succeeded in doing was pissing Brian off. He had forgotten just how loud Brian could get when he was pissed as he started yelling at him "God Marty, why do you always do that! I'm doing this because you're my friend, you're more like family than a friend to be honest, and I'm not leaving you alone tonight. You just had the shit beat out of you! The rest of our family will understand. In fact, they would be pissed if I left you alone. And Angela would rip me a new one. She's going to be so mad you're even thinking about trying to refuse our help. Accept our help before I put you out of your misery, you numbskull!" He spent the next several minutes coming up with some other very colorful words to put Marty in his place.

Brian did have a way with words. He could put Marty in his place quite easily when he wanted to. The pounding in Marty's head was getting louder and louder the longer Brian read him the riot act, so he sighed as he closed his eyes momentarily to block out the light. After a minute he opened them again "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Just please quit yelling, my head hurts enough as it is." He then slid down in the bed and tried to get comfortable. "Did they get the perps?"

"Yes, they got the perps." Brian looked at Marty and could tell he was in a lot of pain. The sight made his anger disappear completely with guilt replacing it. He knew he shouldn't have been yelling at Marty, but he had been so worried and then to have Marty try to send him away made him lose his temper. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just so relieved you're finally awake and actually making sense, I guess I needed to let off some steam. Now, come on and close your eyes again. Try to get some sleep Marty. We'll talk more about it tomorrow" Brian whispered as Marty finally lost the fight to stay awake.

Over the course of the night, Marty was wakened by the staff regularly for neuro checks. Every time the nurses woke him, Brian was there watching over him. It gave him the same feeling of comfort he'd experienced when Sam had done the same the night he shot his father.

~,~,~

Marty woke up the next morning to pins and needles in his feet and ankles. The doctor told him it was a good sign and that he was regaining feeling faster than expected.

"So when can I go home?" he asked the doctor once again.

"You know Marty, asking me that question every day isn't going to make me let you leave the hospital and go home any sooner. First, you've got to recover from the concussion and the beating. Then we have to get you back on your feet. From there you will be needing extensive rehabilitation. Please try and be patient and trust me when I say that you will be back on your feet and out of here just as soon as possible."

Marty signed "Okay, I'll try to behave."

He wasn't looking forward to the hospital stay but there was nothing he could do about it. Brian took one look at him and knew what he was thinking without being told. "You won't be alone Marty. Either I'll be here, one of my sisters will be here or Angela will be here every day. Richard, Mac, Wat and Hank said they would be regular visitors too. Don't think any of us is going to let you wallow in self-pity or give up, because you know us better than that. Right? I'll kick your ass myself if I have to."

Marty gave a bitter little chuckle. "Yes Brian, I know I can count on you to either kick my ass or tell me off at least once while I'm here. If you don't, I'll think something is wrong." He lay in his hospital bed thinking about all the hard work he was going to have to do to get back on his feet with his mood becoming darker the longer he lay there. He didn't say anything to Brian because he didn't want to worry him, but he was afraid he wouldn't be up to the task.

As the doctor was leaving the room, Angela entered. She took a good look at Marty then leaned over his bed and carefully enveloped him in a hug without saying a word. Marty almost began crying himself when he felt the first tears soak into his gown as she began rubbing circles on his back. "I'm okay Angela, really, I'm okay now. I'm so sorry I worried you. Please don't cry. I'm right here. I'll get better, I promise." He hugged her tight. "Don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry."

"Oh Marty, you had me so scared. You looked so bad when I saw you; and you were so still. You're never still, you're like Tigger, always bouncing around. You looked even worse than when you were in the hospital last time after the undercover operation for that human trafficking case." Angela kissed his forehead and then sat down next to the bed with his hand in hers. "Promise me you'll do what the doctor says and not try to leave the hospital before you're ready."

"But Angela…I don't want to stay here. I want…" Marty whined.

"Martin Andrew Deeks, what did I just say?" Angela interrupted him while giving him the 'mom' look which caused Marty to squirm a little inside as he remembered Sam giving him the same kind of look. Although when Sam had done it, Marty thought of it as the 'dad' look. Whatever way he thought about it though, he knew Angela was serious. He didn't want her to keep worrying about him any more and if it took staying in the hospital, he would even though he would hate it.

"To do what the doctor says, Angela."

"That's right. And…" she motioned for him to continue.

"I'll do what the doctor says. I promise." Marty looked like a little boy as he promised her he would behave.

"Thank you Marty. You concentrate on getting better. You know I'll be here every day to keep you company."

"But Angela, you have your own family to take care of." Marty argued. "You can't spend all your time coming back and forth to the hospital. I'll be fine, really." Marty was feeling guilty already about everyone disrupting their routines for him.

"Marty, you're family. How many times do I have to say that before you believe me? I want to be here. Richard understands and he would be upset if he heard you talking like this. He'll be visiting as well." Angela knew why Marty was arguing. "You don't realize how many friends you have do you?"

"No, I guess I don't. I don't know…I…it's hard for me sometimes…I've never had many…well, you know…and it's …it's just hard. I…I don't understand why sometimes, you know?" Marty looked down in embarrassment. He had told Angela a few things about his childhood so he knew she would understand what he was trying to say without saying it.

Angela leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I know Marty, I know. But we're here now. You have us and your other friends. Let us take care of you like you always take care of everyone else. We want to do this; we need to do this for you. Please do us the great honor of letting us take care of you for a change."

"Okay, Angela." Marty hugged her and kissed her cheek in reply.

~,~,~


	28. Chapter 28: Depression

**I'm reposting the chapter because one of my reviewers found a logic error; Marty doesn't have a dog at this point in the story. Thank you blue dogs rock!**

Here's a treat for you. I'm posting two days early!

Marty can't sleep and is getting discouraged that he will ever get back to the man he used to be. His nightmares send him into a downward spiral. Will his friends be able to help him?

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne, and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. My minions and I are so pleased with the number of reviews, views, favorites and follows this story has. It's amazing. To my French reviewer: Je vous remercie de votre examen. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent qui a été publiée hier.

If you're enjoying this story, please leave a review.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 28: Depression

Marty spent several days in the ICU before his doctor was confident enough in his progress to transfer him to a regular room. He was slowly regaining feeling in his legs so the doctor felt he didn't need to remain in ICU. When Dr. Grieves told Marty, he was encouraged about getting into a regular room.

"Does this mean I'll be home before two much longer, Dr Grieves?" Marty inquired.

"Marty, I've told you before you have to be patient." Dr Grieves hated having to tell Marty he wasn't going to be leaving the hospital soon, but he didn't want to give him false hope. "You'll be in the hospital until you get back on your feet and can walk using a walker without danger of falling. That's going to be about two to two and a half weeks more. You're doing really well; you've regained quite a bit of feeling in your legs already, but you're not ready to get out of bed just yet."

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping for some good news. I miss the beach. I really don't want to be here." Marty was losing his positive outlook on life the longer he had to lay in that bed. He hated being dependent on anyone and he could feel himself losing hope. He was fighting the feeling with everything he had, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Hang in there Marty, you'll be back on your feet before you know it."

~,~,~

When Brian came by that evening, he could tell Marty was down. He tried to get Marty to talk to him.

"Hey Marty, why the long face?"

"I'm just tired Brian. It hasn't been one of my better days, I guess." Marty glanced at Brian and then quickly looked away. He didn't want Brian to see just how down he was. Brian was nothing if not observant and Marty really didn't feel like another pep talk at that very moment. He knew Brian meant well, but sometimes he was overbearing.

"You do realize you're getting better every day, right?" Brian asked.

"If you say so Brian." Marty grumbled. "No, wait, I didn't mean to say that. I know I'm getting better. I'm just missing the beach today. The radio said the swells were wicked but I can't be out there surfing right now. I guess it hit me harder than I expected, that's all."

Brian knew how much Marty hated being in the hospital. They had discussed a few of the times Marty had ended up there as a child. Every time Marty confided in him some small thing from that time in his life, Brian wanted to find his old man and bury him. He also could tell Marty was trying hard to stay positive about his situation. He was keeping most of his feelings hidden, but at least he had admitted to missing the beach. Brian was encouraged by that much openness on his part. "I know you miss surfing. I can't help with that but I did bring you the latest surf magazine. I thought you would enjoy reading it."

"Wow, Brian. That was really thoughtful. Maybe there's hope for you yet. One of these days, I plan on seeing you out on the water." Right at that moment in time, Marty didn't know whether or not he would be with Brian when that time came, but he quickly shoved that depressing thought to the very back of his mind. "I think maybe I'll save the magazine until tomorrow while you're at work, okay? That way, I have something to look forward to."

"Sounds like a plan my man. So, how much more feeling have you regained in your legs?"

"I have pins and needles in my knees now. It's driving me crazy if you must know. I really need a distraction. Did you bring your chess set?"

"Sure did. You ready to get whipped brother?" Brian fancied himself as a great chess player. He was good, but Marty was better.

"In your dreams Brian, in your dreams!" Marty quipped. His heart wasn't in it, but Brian didn't need to know that.

They played best three out of five games. Marty let Brian win one game just to make sure they could play five games. By the end, Marty had won three games to Brian's two. Brian noticed Marty becoming sleepy and decided to call it a night.

"See you tomorrow night, Marty."

"Yeah, Brian. Maybe we can play some more chess. You're getting better all the time."

~,~,~

It took two weeks before Marty was able to get out of bed to begin the process of relearning how to walk. Having to be catheterized for days and then having to use bed pans until he could get out of bed with help contributed to his deepening feelings of not only helplessness but hopelessness. Even after he was out of bed using a walker, he wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom unless a nurse was there to help him navigate the walker into the room. For a man as proud and independent as Marty was to have to have help to go to the bathroom was galling. He wasn't allowed to shower without help which not only embarrassed him since most of his nurses were women, but pissed him off as well. His feelings of hopelessness increased and pushed him into a downward spiral. He began to feel like he would never be able to walk normally or be independent again. That brought on fears of becoming disabled and losing his career as a cop.

Feeling helpless brought back old demons from his childhood. The terror he had felt as a young child began to invade his mind at all hours of the day and especially at night. He began replaying old beatings in his mind no matter how hard he tried not to think of them. He remembered all the times he had been in the hospital and then returned to the horror that was his childhood life. His father's cruel words to him as a child when he would beat Marty while screaming at him that he was worthless, a pansy or that everything that happened to him was his fault began playing like a broken record in his mind.

The memories began tearing at the scars on his soul making them turn into open sores which weeped many of his old nightmares instead of blood; nightmares that he thought were behind him. They began haunting his sleep and making him dread the coming night as he watched the sun slip below the horizon each evening and the day turn dark and foreboding. He began fighting sleep because the nightmares woke him up every night; sometimes several times a night, screaming. The screams would bring the nurses into his room to try to soothe him which only made him more embarrassed and depressed.

The lack of sleep deepened his depression as he continued focusing on losing everything that he thought most important in his life. He came to believe he would never again be the man he once was. He began snapping at his nurses to leave him alone every time they came in his room.

His doctor and the nurses taking care of him were becoming very concerned about his health as the days passed by. He quit eating because nothing looked good to him and tasted flat, almost stale. Once he quite eating, he began losing weight he couldn't afford to lose becoming weaker while losing the ground he had already gained since waking up in ICU.

He wasn't sleeping at all if he could help it because of his nightmares. He was terrified every time he had one and he would wake covered in sweat if not screaming out in terror. His doctor prescribed sleeping pills in the hope they would help him sleep, but instead of helping him, they only made the nightmares worse; preventing him from waking from them easily. When he was finally able to fight free of a nightmare's grip, he found he would be screaming and unaware of where he was. He would be curled up in a fetal position in the bed with his arms covering his head rocking back and forth and trying to convince himself that they weren't real. The problem was they were real horrifying memories of his childhood; memories that were beginning to completely take over his mind.

If Angela happened to be in the room when he woke from one of his nightmares, she would be able to soothe him by hugging him tightly and whispering reassurances to him that he was safe and she would watch over him. The problem was that she couldn't be there every night. He began thinking he was going insane, so he refused to take the sleeping pills any longer. When Dr. Grieves tried to convince him to continue taking them, he threw the pills and the water across the room while screaming at him to get out.

As his depression deepened, he quit trying to walk. No one could get him to try. Even Brian had no luck. He lay in bed and wouldn't even try to get out of it. Once Brian pushed too hard to get him to try walking and the results weren't pretty.

"Marty, come on, stop acting like a child and get out of this bed. I'll help you, you just have to try." Brian didn't realize he was just making matters worse. Marty wasn't in the right frame of mind to hear 'stop acting like a child' or 'you just have to try'.

His temper went ballistic as his anger exploded and Brian was the target. "You don't know shit Brian! You have no idea of what I'm feeling or thinking. I'm not a child, I'm crippled! You just don't get it, do you? Get the hell out of my room and leave me alone! I don't need your pie in the sky attitude. Just get the hell out!"

Brian was rocked back on his heels at Marty's word and tried to repair some of the damage he knew he had just caused. "Marty, I'm only trying to help you. Can't you see that?"

"Get out! I don't want your help and I don't want you here!"

~,~,~

No one could get through to Marty. A few days after he quit trying to walk, he quit talking as well. At first he would turn his head away whenever one of his friends came into his room so he wouldn't have to look at them. No matter what they said or did, he would ignore them. All of his friends were worried but Brian blamed himself because of the fight they had had before he quit talking.

They tried everything, but nothing they said seemed to get through to him. As his depression deepened, Marty would either pretend to be asleep or simply ignore their presence whenever one of his friends came to visit him.

As days passed with Marty completely silent, Angela became afraid he would become suicidal. She was beside herself with worry about his state of mind. Nothing she did seemed to help. She talked to his doctor and his nurses to see if they had any ideas, but what they would suggest were things she had already tried. She could see him slipping away from everyone more every day. She did everything she could think of to get him to realize he was getting better every day, but he couldn't see it. She would hug him and rub his back while whispering reassurances in his ear. She would tell him about her kids and what was going on outside of the hospital. He would at least look at her instead of ignoring her like he did everyone else, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was like he had forgotten how to talk or interact with people. The most she could get out of him was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She 'snuck' in home-cooked food for him, trying to tempt him to eat but he would only take a bite or two just to please her and after a while he wouldn't even do that anymore. Hank and Wat weren't having any better luck when they visited.

When Marty had been silent for almost a week, Dr. Grieves took action. As his attending physician, Dr. Greaves talked to Marty's friends and laid out all of the concerns the doctors and nurses who were involved in Marty's care had. He told them if Marty didn't start eating and sleeping he was going to have to intervene and try a different approach which would include a tube down his throat to supply some nourishment to his system. He told them he was seriously thinking about transferring Marty to the psych ward for his own protection. Everyone was concerned he might become suicidal if he didn't pull out of his depression. Since Brian was designated as Marty's next-of-kin, he was elected as the spokesman for Marty's friends. He was able to talk Dr. Greaves out of immediately transferring Marty to the psych ward and told him he would get through to him somehow. Brian asked him to hold off for one day and assured Dr. Greaves that if Marty didn't come around and show significant improvement in that time, he would sign any paperwork necessary to get him the help he needed.

Brian had already made the decision to intervene before Dr. Greaves talked to them all. He had watched as Marty become more and more depressed and felt helpless. Feeling helpless didn't sit well with Brian and he was still feeling guilty for what he said about Marty acting like a child just before Marty quit talking. He thought it was his fault and that he had pushed Marty over the edge. He hadn't realized how scared Marty was of being a cripple and a burden to his friends and he thought he should have.

After leaving the meeting with Dr. Greaves, Brian and Marty's other friends discussed what approach he should take. Various ideas were put forth and discussed, but the only one that seemed to be agreeable to everyone but Brian was for Brian to try to get through to Marty by approaching him as somewhat of a drill instructor in boot camp.

Brian didn't want to but after all of them talked it over, he agreed that it was the best plan they had. He would have to get even tougher with Marty to make him see that he was not only hurting himself but his friends as well. Marty was wallowing in self pity, even if he couldn't see that, and was being an absolute pain in the ass to everyone trying to help him before he quit talking. Afterward it was like he had given up, and it couldn't be allowed to continue. He had thrown more than one tantrum when the doctors tried to get him to do something he didn't want to do, throwing things and screaming for them to leave him alone.

Brian walked into Marty's room to put the plan they had come up with into motion. Marty wouldn't even look at him when Brian tried to talk to him. Instead he turned his face away, causing Brian to lose his temper spectacularly. Elizabeth had been sitting with Marty trying to get through to him when Brian went off on him.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing her brother say. She told everyone later that it was epic. She had never seen her brother that angry.

~,~,~

"Goddamn it to hell Marty! What did I tell you, you dumbass! You're getting better every day and its time to man up and quit acting like a spoiled brat!" he yelled while standing right in front of Marty and glaring at him. "I know you're scared. I would be too. In fact I am scared. All of us are. We're scared you're giving up. You should see Angela; she's out of her mind with worry about you. How can you do that to her of all people? I know you hate being here in the hospital and having to depend on others to help you do everything, but it's what family does. We're all here to help you if you'll only let us."

Brian looked at his sister and motioned for her to leave the room. "I've been elected to talk to you. We all discussed it and you can consider this an intervention if you want to. I'm not going to let this continue Marty. If I have to, I'll get physical with you if that's what it takes to get through to you."

Brian wasn't going to give up until Marty finally admitted how he was really feeling. He had sent his sister out of the room earlier because he didn't think she needed to be there to see Marty became emotionally distraught and he was sure by the time he was done, Marty would be. Marty still wouldn't look at Brian or talk to him. He continued laying there staring at the wall as Brian tried to get through to him.

Brian continued talking; trying to convince Marty that he was going to get better; in fact he had already made a lot of progress, but he couldn't see it. As Brian continued talking, Marty started running his hands through his hair and picking at the IV site. Brian reached over and grabbed his face trying to get Marty to look him in the eyes. "Marty, look at me…come on look at me!" Brian begged. When Marty continued to look anywhere other than at Brian, he bent down and looked into Marty's eyes while continuing to hold Marty's face so he couldn't look away again.

As soon as he had Marty's attention, he continued "Talk to me, please. Like I said, I know you're scared and depressed, but believe me, it will help if you get it off your chest man. No one else will ever know what you say right now if you don't want them to, not even Angela. It will be just between you and me. We're brothers. I love you and it's killing me to see you like this. You have got to help me help you, you dumbass. Come on; let me help, please." Brian continued begging.

"Leave me alone Brian, please, just leave me alone. I'm not worth it. I should never have been born" Marty whispered as he finally met Brian's eyes with a haunted look on his face. His voice was rusty with disuse, but Brian could understand what he was saying. "I'm not worth it…my old man was right…I'm worthless, a waste. I'm useless. What happened to me is my fault. I should never have been born," he repeated.

~,~,~


	29. Chapter 29: A Breakthrough

Here's the second half of what used to be a single chapter. It was just getting too long so I broke it up but I didn't want you have have to wait any longer for the rest.

Marty's hasn't been talking until now. Brian is staggered by what he says. Can he be helped?

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne, and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Reviews are always welcome. **I am so pleased at the 129 reviews I've received so far and all the followers and favorites as well.** It makes all the hard work putting this story together worth it. I look forward to the feedback from my readers. Your reviews help make me a better writer. Keep them coming.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

**Recap of chapter 28:** Brian is trying to get through to Marty and just heard him say he should never have been born.

CHAPTER 29: A Breakthrough

Brian was staggered by the words coming from Marty. He knew about Marty's background but had never before realized how hard he must have fought every day to be happy and be a better man than his father was. He hadn't realized how much he thought that everything bad that happened to him was somehow his fault. He knew children of abuse usually felt that way, but he thought Marty had gotten past that. It showed Brian just how much Marty kept hidden behind his quips, jokes and smart-ass remarks from everyone around him. He stood there staring into Marty's eyes for the longest time trying to think of the right thing to say. "What do you mean you're not worth it and you should never have been born? Of course you're worth it. The world would be a much darker place without you in it. You're the bravest man I've ever known and a great cop."

"No, you're wrong." Marty looked at him in disbelief and continued "I'm not brave. I'm not a great cop. It's my fault I'm here…my fault. I should have known Quen was the point man. If I was a better cop, I would have known. Even though I had a hunch, I didn't follow up on it. Some cop huh. I can't do anything right. He always said that…and…he was right."

"What are you saying? How could you know it was Quen for sure? It was your first night undercover. Are you telling me you saw something you ignored? Because if you are, I don't believe it. Not for a moment. I know you better than that."

"No, I didn't ignore anything." Marty reluctantly admitted. "I had a hunch Quen might be involved, but I didn't think anything would happen that night. I didn't see anyone suspicious and there had been no one around Quen before he came up to me. But don't you see, if I was a better cop I would have known something was off. I'm no good as a cop, I couldn't hack it as a lawyer either. I'm a failure just like my old man said I was. He said I would never amount to anything, and…and look at me now. I'm useless…pathetic. Just leave me alone, please." Marty had tears in his eyes and it broke Brian's heart to hear the hopelessness in his voice.

"Someone should have killed that bastard when you were a baby." Brian thought out loud. "Marty, you do realize you hold yourself to an impossible standard don't you? You're only human, you're not the all powerful Oz. You did everything right that night based on what you knew, don't you see that?" Brian was glad Marty was finally talking, but he hated what he was hearing. Now he had to get him to realize he wasn't worthless. Brian couldn't understand why his father, the man who should have loved and protected Marty, had abused him so badly, physically and emotionally, that this many years later, he was still struggling with the feelings of worthlessness his father had instilled in him as a child. "You're not worthless! Do you hear me, you're not!"

Marty looked at Brian in anguish. "How can you say that? Look at me. I can barely get out of bed. I can't even walk without a walker and someone to help me so I don't fall down. How can I be a cop like this, huh? How?"

"Marty, you've got to believe me; you're going to be fine. You're getting better every day; you're the only one who doesn't see it. What are you so afraid of? Come on talk to me. You know you can trust me." Brian waited patiently for Marty to get his thoughts together.

"I…I…I'm so scared Brian. An…and I…I'm so tired of fighting my demons every goddamned day just to be happy. I'm tired and everything fucking hurts all the time. I'm just so very tired of fighting all the…the darkness I see in me. What if I'm no good for anyone? What if…what if my old man was right and I'm worthless? Or worse, what if…if I…I…I'm just like my old man, a monster? He's part of me you know, genetics and all that. What if I turn out to be like him?" A lone tear slipped down his cheek and into his scruff as he confessed his greatest fears to the man in front of him.

"Look at me Marty. Do you trust me?" Brian asked. "Well, do you?"

"Y…yes" Marty whispered.

"Good. Now listen carefully. I know your father used to beat the shit out of you and tell you that you were useless, worthless and that everything was your fault, but he was an abusive asshole. He should never have had children. You're twice the man he ever was. You survived your childhood and took all the horrible things he did to you and used them to help others. Don't carry all this guilt around with you. You're nothing like your old man. You will never be like your old man. Everyone has some darkness in them. It's what we do that counts, not who we come from. Your father was a sorry excuse for a human being and an abusive monster. You're the exact opposite of that bastard. Look at all the good you've done and all the people you've helped. So come on, quit wallowing and start fighting again. Show me you're the man I know you are. Show me the man who saved my sister from being gang raped; the man who holds everyone to the same standard of decency no matter who they are; the man who is a smart-ass and always has a joke or a quip up his sleeve. That man is still inside of you, you just have to find him again. I'll be with you the entire time. Come on, you've got to realize that."

"But…what if I…I can't get back to what I was Brian? What if I'm crazy? I feel like I'm going crazy. I have all these thoughts scrambled up in my brain that make no sense to me at all. I can't sleep without waking up screaming from the nightmares. I keep hearing his voice in my head whispering to me. If I can't be a cop…what…what good am I? And…what if…what if I never find…find someone I can be myself with? I show the world so many different faces that I'm not even sure sometimes of who I am. If I'm crippled, who will want me anyway?" Marty whispered as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks.

"I know who you really are Marty and so do all your friends. It doesn't matter what face you show to the rest of the world, we know you. And you know what? You are an awesome human being. I'm damn proud to call you my brother. Don't worry about not being good for anyone. There is someone special out there just waiting to meet you, I know it. And when you find her, she's going to see just how special you are and she's going love you so much." Brian had Marty in his arms now and was rocking him like a child.

"How do you know that? How? I'm lying in a bed and I can't even walk to the fucking bathroom by myself to take a piss. I'm no good for anyone this way, I'm not." Marty replied looking for something, reassurance maybe, in Brian's eyes.

"Bullshit Marty. You're getting better every day. You are. Can't you see how far you've come since the beating?" Brian retorted. "When you first got here, you couldn't even stand up. You had little feeling in your legs or feet. Now you do. You're walking again, even if it is with a walker right now. Before you know it, you'll be running again and then surfing." Brian decided a little shock therapy might be helpful now that Marty was talking again. "You do realize the doctors are considering moving you to the psych ward if I can't get through to you, right?" Brian continued rocking him and holding his gaze while waiting for him to respond. He knew it wouldn't be long because he could see more tears beginning to fill Marty's eyes.

"Maybe that's where I belong."

"God, Marty. I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall! You're going to get better, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but…what if…what if you're wrong this time?" Marty was terrified of being a cripple and a burden to everyone around him. It was one of his greatest fears. Not being able to sleep because of the nightmares that tormented him every night had caused him to focus on everything that might go wrong instead of everything that was going right with his recovery.

"I'm not wrong. Just trust me will you? We'll get through this together and before you know it, you'll be putting bad guys away again. All of us are here to help you in any way we can."

Marty wanted so much to believe what Brian was saying to him. "You're sure I'll be a cop again? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm sure. I'm positive."

"You promise someone will be with me all the way? Even after the way I've treated everybody?"

Brian was relieved to hear the change in Marty's voice and knew he was finally getting through to him. He leaned him back onto his pillows and sat down in the chair by the bed holding his hand and making sure Marty was still looking at him. "Yes, even after the way you've treated everybody. You'll be a cop again. Angela and I will be with you along with all your other friends kicking your butt when you need it until you're back on your feet and back to work. Now, I think you have some apologizing to do. You've been a bear to be around. And you've been worrying all of us sick for a long time. You've been horrible to your nurses. I'm surprised they're still trying so hard to help you. You do realize you scared everyone to death when you quit talking?"

Marty thought for a long time about everything Brian had said. He finally began to believe that he might get better. He looked at Brian sheepishly "The psych ward huh?"

Brian laughed with relief that Marty was beginning to sound like himself again. He knew it was only the beginning, but it was a good sign that he was trying to joke around. "Yes, the psych ward. I tried telling them you've always been crazy, but I don't think they appreciated my humor."

"Well, your humor does take some getting used to." He looked at Brian from beneath his bangs and continued "So I've been rather grumpy lately, huh."

"Grumpy? You bet your sweet ass you have! There's no doubt about it you numbskull! Now how about you eat some of that dinner that's been sitting there for a while? You look like a good breeze would blow you away. I can feel every one of your ribs. You'll feel a lot better if you get some food in you and then some decent sleep."

Marty looked at him in abject fear "Will you wake me up if I start having a nightmare? They terrify me Brian; I'm reliving the worst parts of my childhood every single night. I…I…keep seeing my mother lying in all that bl…blood. I can't keep having them, I just can't. That's why I quit taking the sleeping pills. I can't wake up from the nightmares when I take them."

"Some one will be here with you every night until you can sleep without waking up screaming, I promise."

"O…okay," Marty ran his hands through his hair again, "that means more to me than you'll ever know."

Brian continued "I'll be with you every step of the way. And don't think I won't get in your face again if I feel it's necessary!"

"Yes Dad." Marty tried to quip but Brian could tell his heart wasn't in it. He still had a long way to go to get back into a better frame of mind but at least he was trying again. "Could you send Angela in? I really need to apologize to her first, I think."

"I'll send her in right now. I have a doctor to talk to."

~,~,~

Brian went out into the waiting area and was immediately surrounded by Marty's friends.

"He's talking." A collective sense of relief was felt when everyone heard him say that. He was bombarded with questions about how he had gotten through to Marty, but he told them "I promised Marty, it would remain between us. It's up to him if he wants to share with anyone else." He turned to Angela "Marty wants to see you Angela. He said he owed you an apology."

When Angela walked into Marty's room, he looked at her and realized just how worried she had been. He felt so guilty for putting her through all the worrying. "I'm so sorry Angela. I…I don't know what…why I was in such a bad place. I shouldn't have worried you like that. I didn't realize what I was doing was affecting everyone around me. I…all I could see was darkness everywhere I looked. Can you ever forgive me?" He was picking nervously at a scab on his arm while giving her quick glances from beneath his bangs.

"There's nothing to forgive, Marty." She enveloped him in a hug and continued "I'm so glad Brian got through to you and you're talking again. You had all of us so worried. We could see you slipping away from us but we didn't know what to do about it. We knew you were in a bad place but we couldn't figure out how to get through to you. Thank God for Brian."

"I was in a really bad place Angela…I still am, but I…I think I can see the way out now. I'm still scared out of my mind though. I'm terrified Angela. Don't tell Brian, please?"

"I won't tell Brian. I know you still scared and you have a long way to go, but we're all here for you, even Brian. Just let us help you. You've always been there for us. Let us be here for you now." She continued hugging him and began rubbing circles on his back like she had done the first time they met. She could feel Marty start to relax and thought he was almost asleep in her arms, but then the damn burst and he began sobbing for everything that had happened to him. He sobbed for his mother and her abandonment of him, for Sam, and the loss of the only father he ever really had, for everything he had endured in his life. He clung to Angela in desperation as he finally let out all the pain and grief he had been holding inside for so long. Angela knew it was what he needed.

Angela had seen the pain he hid from everyone around him the first time she talked to him and he mentioned his mother. She had known from that moment that he hid his feelings from the world and tried to remain strong no matter what he went through and she had some idea of why he did it. She knew he had trust issues from his childhood, but he was such a nurturing soul and felt the need to protect everyone around him. She had been amazed at the ability he had to connect with her children, any child really. His eyes would light up and he would look like he was almost glowing when he was around children. When he was around them, she could see what he must have looked like as a child before the abuse started.

She had often wondered what it would take for him to fully trust her and how long it would be before he finally broke down and let her see his pain. Now that he was, she grieved right along with him for his lost innocence and childhood. She hugged him tightly, whispered reassurances in his ear, ruffled his hair and let him get it all out of his system. She knew the torrent of tears was washing a lot of poison out of his soul which was exactly what he needed. If it helped him, she would continue to hug him and let him cry all over her all night long. She didn't care about any of that since he was talking to her again.

Once Marty got himself under control, Angela got a washcloth from the bathroom and helped him wipe his face. When he tried to apologize, she shushed him "Marty, don't be embarrassed and don't be sorry. You needed to get all that poison out of your system. I'm so honored you let me be here to help you. Do you think you can eat something for me now?"

Marty looked at her with such gratitude and love, she almost started crying herself. "I'll try." He pulled the table over his bed and lifted the lid. He looked at the food on the tray and even picked up the fork, but had no idea of what to do next. It was like he had forgotten what food looked like.

Angela looked at the tray of food on his table, and wrinkled her nose. "It's a good thing I snuck in some soup. What's on that tray can't be classified as food. I wouldn't feed it to my dog. Try this" she pulled out a small container of chicken noodle soup and began feeding it to him with a spoon.

"I can feed myself Angela."

"I know Marty, but let me do this for you, just this once; okay? It will make me feel better."

"Okay" he replied as he looked into her eyes and continued letting her feed him. He wasn't able to eat much of the soup before he put his hand up and asked her to stop. "Thanks Angela, that tastes really good. I…I can't eat any more right now though."

"It's going to take a while before your appetite is back to normal, but this is a good start." She covered the soup and then helped him get settled in the bed, straightened his sheets and pulled the covers up. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"I think so. Will you stay with me until Brian gets back? And…will you wake me up if I start having a nightmare?"

"Of course, sweetie. One of us will be here all night." She brushed his hair back from his face, gave him a kiss on his forehead and began humming a lullaby. Marty closed his eyes and let her voice follow him into sleep as he succumbed to some much needed rest.

~,~,~

The doctor's were impressed with the way Brian had been able to get through to Marty. Brian and Angela were able to get Marty to eat and sleep as well which contributed to a vast improvement in his overall mood. It took a couple of days but they were able to get him to agree to let the doctors give him a mild-antidepressant. Being able to eat and sleep again along with the medication helped him begin to realize how far he had come since the beating. He had lost sight of that fact when he was in the throes of the depression. He started to regain some of the weight he had lost. With his marked improvement the possible move to the psych ward was forgotten. He even agreed to meet with a therapist to help him come to terms with the injuries and aftermath.

As he continued with his physical therapy and visits with the therapist, his friends talked to Dr. Grieves again and got permission to surprise him with a trip to the beach. Brian and Angela, especially, knew it would do him a world of good to be out of the hospital, if even for a day. When they surprised Marty with the beach visit, he didn't know what to say or how to thank them.

Angela came to his rescue "Marty, we know this is just what you needed. The best way you can show your appreciation is to continue working as hard as you have. You've come so far already. Keep up the good work."

Marty's whole face was diffused with joy as he looked at everyone "I will, I promise. This is just what I needed.

Brian kept his promise and was there to bully Marty when he needed it. If Brian couldn't be there, one of Marty's other friends were. He was never left alone until he was stronger and sleeping through the night. Whenever Marty felt like giving up or that therapy wasn't helping, Brian was there to keep him on track. He was there to listen whenever Marty's fears got the better of him. Marty would look back on that time and know that he would have been lost completely if Brian and his friends hadn't been there for him. His whole family was there supporting him even when he couldn't understand why they would do that. Other than Sam a long time ago, and then Wat and Hank, Marty had never really had any kind of support system, so it was still difficult for him to wrap his head around it sometimes.

It took him four long months filled with rehab to regain full function in his legs, but with everyone's encouragement he did it. Then he had to pass the psych evaluations plus the physical evaluations before he could return to work. But he made it and at the beginning of the fifth month, he was back on full time duty as a cop.

~,~,~


	30. Chapter 30: Back to Work

Marty's finally back to work but he has to report to Lt. Bates for what he has been told is one final debrief. What is it about? Is he in trouble?

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne, and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters. I promise, I promise! I'll put Marty back as good as he was when I borrowed him.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

This is a shout-out to my most loyal reviewers: Thanks so much to TinkerBella, blue dogs rock, kath46, Hoosier 65, Susan L and Bad Ass Blye by name; but thanks also go out to all of my reviewers including the guests. You're all the best! It brings me great joy to read your thoughts on this story.

Reviews are always welcome. If you like this story, drop me a line and tell me why.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 30: Back to Work

On the day Marty was able to return to work after recovering from his injuries from the Pantaloons case, he reported as ordered to Lt. Bates' office for one final debrief. Lt. Bates really wanted to reassure himself that his best undercover detective was ready to return to the field. If he wasn't, he was more than willing to give Marty some additional time off. He was still young and this had been the second time he had been severely injured on the job. In Lt. Bates' experience, most cops would have put in for disability pension after the first injury so he wanted; no he needed, the reassurance that Marty was okay. All the reports he had read said he was, but Lt. Bates wanted to see for himself. Reports only told him so much. Seeing Marty face-to-face would give him the reassurance he was looking for. He didn't mention that to Marty though because he didn't want him to think he was worried about his state of mind.

Lt. Bates rose when Marty arrived in his office and shook his hand before indicating he should sit down. "You're looking a hundred percent better than the last time I saw you Deeks."

"You saw me when I was in the hospital?" Marty asked. "I don't remember you being there."

"It was right after your beating. You looked like shit. And since you were unconscious at the time, you wouldn't have known I was there anyway. I always try to visit my detectives when they're injured on the job. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get back to see you again. I hear you had a pretty rough time of it."

"I'm feeling much better now. It's been a struggle but it's been worth it. I'm ready to come back to work. What did you want to see me about?"

"Deeks, I would like a final debrief of the Pantaloons case from your point of view. I've read all the reports, including yours, but I like to hear things first hand when I can. Looking back on everything that happened, is there anything you think should have been done differently?"

Marty looked at him quizzically as he wondered why he was being asked for another debrief, and the way Lt. Bates worded it, he wasn't exactly sure what he was expected to say. Taking a few minutes to get his thoughts in order, he replied "I've thought a lot about what happened while I was rehabbing and I should have asked for another undercover detective to be in the bar to watch my back and be available to follow me and whoever I was with when I left. I thought there was enough coverage outside the club to protect me if someone tried to jump me, but looking back at it now, I was wrong…and…I paid the price."

"Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but you do know you did nothing wrong Deeks, right?" Lt. Bates continued "The operation was a success. It's not your fault that you were so severely injured."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Marty was honestly confused. He thought Lt. Bates would rip him a new one when he finally reported back to work, but here he was telling him he didn't do anything wrong!

"Probably because you're a damn good cop and in my experience most good cops don't like to think that something like that can happen if they do everything right." Lt. Bates replied. "If you think about it, you'll know I'm right, Deeks."

"What I can't figure out is where the other men came from." Marty was thinking out loud. "I know I didn't see any of them in the club and I know Lt. Bates; I know that Quen didn't talk to anyone once I walked into the club or after he came over to introduce himself. I was watching everyone in that club from where I was at the bar. Even after we began talking, and then moved to the table, I kept an eye out for anyone watching us. How could they have set up the plan to ambush me in the parking lot?"

"I forgot you don't know what we found out about that, do you? You were still unconscious in the hospital when we found out how they did it." Lt. Bates told Marty. "Do you remember Quen going anywhere after he introduced himself to you?"

"He went to the men's room once, but that's the only time I didn't have eyes on him. I had been keeping tabs on who went into and out of the mens room as well and I know no one followed him in there. I was watching to make sure of that. Why?" Marty questioned.

"When we looked through his cell phone records, we found a series of texts he sent and received setting up the ambush. He told his friends exactly where to attack you when you two left the club. They never had to come into the club, all they had to do was wait around outside. They had been sitting in cars in the parking lot waiting for you outside the whole time. We know now that's how they set up every attack."

"So that's why I didn't recognize any of them and how they got the drop on me" he replied in a relieved tone of voice. "I mean one minute we're walking toward my car and the next thing I realize is I'm on the ground from a blow to the back of my head. I never had a chance, did I?" Marty felt a small modicum of relief knowing that he couldn't have done any more than he had to prevent the attack.

"No you didn't. And I don't know what else we could have done to prevent it. We had undercover officers both inside and outside the club and it still wasn't enough. From all the reports I've read, the bruising you sustained to your spinal cord happened near the very beginning of the beating. Even if there had been another officer following you as you just suggested, it wouldn't have prevented the attack from happening. And according to your friend, the man who introduced himself as Quen was the one who kicked you in the back repeatedly after you were on the ground. His kicks caused the damage to your spinal cord."

"That was Quen? I…I didn't know that sir" was all Marty could think to say to that little tidbit of information.

Lt. Bates continued. "Like I said, I've read your report, the other reports and looked at the evidence we have pertaining to this case. All the reports say that you tried to fight back even after being hit in the head and then kicked in the back. Your friend, Brian right?, went so far as to say that if you hadn't been able to scream his name and then fight so hard, he might not have reached you in time. I think your idea of an additional undercover officer is a good one though because it might have prevented some of your other injuries from occurring. And you might not have been in danger of being violated by that scum."

Marty looked at Bates in consternation "What do you mean by 'violated'. No one said anything about me being in danger of that. That was never an issue, never."

Lt. Bates looked at Marty in disbelief at his words. "Come off it kid. I can read between the lines as well as the next man. You had been beaten until you were unable to defend yourself anymore. You were then being stripped and one of those men was overheard by the undercover officer nearby saying something to the effect of 'Let's give him a taste of some real men, he doesn't know what he's been missing'. My God, your shirt was already gone, you had been thrown down to the ground on your stomach, your slacks were being sliced off your body and you were being hauled up by your hair when your friend arrived with the other cops. By that time, you were almost naked. You were barely conscious. You were very lucky you thought to have Brian there in addition to the other officers. He saved you from; well let me be very blunt here Deeks; he saved you from being gang-raped."

"What…I…but…I'm…nothing happened, I'm…I'm fine…better than fine, really. I'm okay! I can continue doing my job. I'm completely healthy now sir, really." Marty's heart was racing as he stammered his response. He suddenly felt slightly dizzy and could feel cold sweat beginning to gather in his armpits so ran his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down. _"I didn't know that all of that happened! I remember them grabbing my hair, but I don't remember being almost naked. Did something happen before Brian got there? Did one of them force me to orally copulate him? I don't think so but what if I'm lying to myself. What else am I forgetting. Did Brian lie to me? No, come on Marty, breath. Brian wouldn't do that. Besides, Bates said I wasn't raped, just that I was in danger of it. Calm down Marty, calm down, come on breath in and out." _He didn't want Lt. Bates to know how much the thought of rape had unnerved him when he had talked to Brian about it in the hospital. He didn't want him to have any reason to pull him off the streets because he didn't know what he would do if that happened. He had found his calling as a police officer doing undercover work and didn't want to face the prospect of not being a cop any more.

Lt. Bates could tell Marty was getting upset by the way he paled, even though nothing showed on his face so hurried to reassure him. "I know you're fine and I'm not pulling you from active duty. You passed your psych evaluation with flying colors. The psych report I read stated "The officer has completely recovered from his traumatic injuries as a result of his undercover work. The depression suffered during his hospitalization was addressed through appropriate medication and counseling and is no longer a factor in his fitness for duty. He shows no signs of drug or alcohol abuse due to his injuries and reports that he is now sleeping normally with no continuing nightmares. The officer is hereby cleared for active duty."

"No one, including me, has a problem with you returning to your duties. You're one of my best young officers and I've put you in for a commendation for your actions in this case. I want you to know that the department brass is taking this seriously and trying to come up some new ideas on how to protect our undercover officers better."

Marty was surprised to hear he had been put in for a commendation. He didn't really feel like he had done a good enough job to receive one, but then as the counselor he was continuing to see had pointed out to him in the hospital, he always tended to be very hard on himself and take all the blame whenever something went wrong. He knew he had to say something, but all he could think of was "Thank you sir. I'm honored you feel I'm a good officer."

"So be honest with me. How are you really feeling? Are you having any lingering after-effects from your injuries?" Lt. Bates had read Marty's medical file and fitness report so knew how far he had come since his beating. He wanted to hear what Marty had to say about his condition.

"I'm good sir, really. I did have some trouble with depression in the hospital, but that's behind me now. I've been given a clean bill of health as far as the depression goes. I'm not on any medication anymore, but I am checking in with the counselor on a monthly basis for six more months as a proactive measure. She recommended it and I think it's helping so I'm on board with it. I hope that won't be a problem with me returning to work." He glanced at Lt. Bates and saw him shake his head no. "I've gained back almost all of the weight I lost and I'm going to the gym on a regular basis. I've already re-qualified with my weapon. I'm ready to be back at work."

Noticing the look on Lt. Bates face, he continued "I do get tired more easily after a long day, but that's improving as well. I think I'm about 90% back to where I was health-wise before I was injured and I'm feeling better and getting stronger every day sir, really."

Lt. Bates smiled at him "Good to hear, good to hear. And it agrees with what your medical report says."

"What…you already knew…seriously? Why did you ask me how I was doing then?" Marty was again confused.

Lt. Bates smirked "I wanted to see if you were being totally honest with yourself about your current condition. Believe it or not, I think it says a great deal about your character that you were so honest about where you are in your recovery. A lot of cops will 'shine it on' and deny that they are having any issues when they return from medical leave. They'll say they're at 100% when it's obviously not true. You didn't try to lie and down play your current condition."

"That's me, I'm just full of character." Marty couldn't resist the smart-ass remark that left his lips.

"Now I know you're feeling better. That lip you're famous for is back." Lt. Bates gave him a fake glare.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I didn't smart off once in a while." Marty gave him a sly grin. "So what do I do now? Am I back on the street?"

"Not yet, though I know you're ready. There are some cold cases I want you to look at."

"But why am I on cold cases instead of the street if you think I'm ready? I don't understand."

"I'm not punishing you Deeks. A new undercover operation will be in the planning stages soon. I'm going to assign it to you and you'll be in on planning it. But that's a couple of weeks away at least. The cold cases do need to be reviewed and I think you're the best one for that job because of your attention to detail and your ability to think outside the box. It will also let you get back up to 100% fitness before you have to go back undercover. I'm really glad to see you back on your feet and at work. Now get out of here and get busy!" he said laughing.

"Yes sir, oh fearless leader sir!" Marty quipped as he began walking out the door.

"Oh, and Deeks? Get a haircut, you're starting to look like a homeless man!" Bates laughed again at the fake glare Marty sent his way.

~,~,~

Marty spent the next three weeks working cold cases while waiting for the new undercover operation to be put into place. He continued visiting the gym to get back to 100% fitness. If he wasn't working or at the gym, he was on the beach running and surfing. Every day brought him renewed energy. Before long, he was able to better his running times and run for as long as he did before he got hurt. Being able to surf again also helped restore his self-confidence and zest for life.

At work, he found the cold cases interesting and thought of several avenues of approach to try to come up with some new leads. He brought the same attention to detail to the cold case files he was reviewing as he did to everything else he did. He actually found viable leads on several of the cases that shed new light on the particulars of the crimes committed. He then handed the new information to the officers currently assigned to the cases to follow-up on. A few of the leads led to arrests.

Marty knew he wasn't well liked in the department, but the time he spent at a desk working on the cold cases caught the attention of several younger cops who didn't know him very well. All they had heard about him were rumors, most of them not very flattering. Working with him when he was able to provide them new leads on the cases, they found that he was nothing like the rumors going around the precinct.

When several of the cold cases were solved as a result of Marty's leads, the officers assigned to the cases were surprised he didn't want to take any of the credit. Some additional cops also began looking at him differently when they heard he hadn't hogged the credit but let the other cops get the credit for the resulting arrests and it brought more positive attention his way. Two of the cops even invited him out for beers with them. As they got to know him instead of the rumors going round the department about him, they realized how wrong they had been. He didn't know it, but they began defending him when someone would say something derogatory about him.

~,~,~

Marty and Brian met for dinner about two weeks after he returned to full duty. He had slipped back into police work like he had never been gone. He was also looking forward to his first undercover assignment since being back. He couldn't wait to tell Brian all about it.

"Man, it's like I was never gone." Marty told Brian. "Lt. Bates told me he was glad to see me back on my feet and back to work. He even put me in for a commendation. Of course that was just before he told me to get a haircut because I was starting to look homeless."

"Your hair is getting a little long there, don't you think Shaggy?" Brian smirked at him. "You'd probably save yourself a lot of money if you got a good trim. You wouldn't have to spend so much on hair products to keep it under control either. I mean look at me. My hair is always neat and I don't have to buy all that crap to put on it either."

"What…really…you too, seriously? Just because you don't have enough hair to worry about you think I spend hours on my own hair. What is it with my hair and everyone trying to style it for me? I don't put anything in it and I don't style it. All I do is wash it and then let it do its own thing. I'll have you know this…" Marty pointed to his hair, "this is styled by pillow only."

"Yeah, yeah…keep telling yourself that. As if I believe that story. Come on, let's order, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. I don't know where you put it all." Marty snarked while picking up his menu.

They spent a few minutes deciding on their orders then placed them with the waiter. Brian ordered the largest porterhouse they had while Marty decided to get the salmon. They each ordered a beer to drink while they were waiting for their food to be brought out. As soon as their dinners were delivered they dug in with gusto. For a few minutes, nothing was heard except the sound of chewing and comments about how good the food was.

As dinner progressed, they began teasing each other and having a great time trying to keep each other laughing. Brian was having great fun flirting outrageously with Marty and talking about how hot 'Sven' was. Marty would blush every time Brian hit on him as a joke. He hadn't been able to come up with anything yet to get him to stop. Brian told Marty that since 'Sven' wouldn't go out with him, he was trying to set 'Sven' up on a date with a friend of his. "Carl is a great guy. You would really like him. He likes Swedish men, a lot, and you're just his type. I gave him your number and told him to call. You two are going to be great together." Brian smirked then began laughing uproariously at the look on Marty's face.

Marty had felt the latest flush move up into his face from his neck and was beet red by the time Brian finally shut up. He tried to respond calmly but all he could do was stutter "You...you didn't give him my number…did you? You know...I'm not…not gay...I'm straight! You...know...straight but not narrow. Don't...don't you dare set me up on a blind date Brian! If you do, I...I won't be responsible for what I do to you, I...I will retaliate...and...and my retaliation will be epic. Epic, Brian!" Marty finally remembered something that would put Brian in his place fast! "I know what I'll do. If I hear from this Carl guy, you are going to be so sorry my man...so sorry. I'll have to tell your sister about the time you and I were at Redondo beach and you saw that hot young…"

Brian interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Stop right there, Marty; not another word. I never want Elizabeth to find out about Redondo Beach! I get it, I take the hint; no more setting 'Sven' up." Brian looked terrified as he looked around to make sure his sister was nowhere in sight. "I was just teasing! I didn't give Carl your number. I'll never live it down if my sister learns about Redondo Beach and what happened there." Watching Brian looking everywhere there was a hiding spot in the restaurant made Marty start laughing hilariously. Brian continued looking for Elizabeth while giving Marty a dirty look.

"What's wrong Brian? Who are you looking for? Are you afraid that Elizabeth is lurking under one of the tables? Maybe she has a wire on you and already knows about Redondo Beach." he quipped.

"Shut up Bro…you don't know my sister like I do. She's never got on your case like she does mine. She may be younger and smaller, but she's sneaky and an absolute tiger when she's angry. Don't forget, I know some of your secrets that you don't want anyone to know about either! I could tell Elizabeth one of yours. Let's see, I could tell her about the 'hottest surfer on the west coast' and some of the dance moves you know. You think you're up to giving her a private show?" Brian decided to fight blackmail with blackmail.

"You wouldn't do that would you?…you would! Marty shuddered dramatically as he continued "Okay…okay…let's both agree not to tell Elizabeth anything!" Marty decided he had teased Brian enough for a few minutes.

When the waiter came by, they each ordered coffee and dessert while continuing to tease each other. Marty hadn't laughed so much in a long time and it felt great.

Brian and Marty had a great evening just talking and making jokes at each others expense while they enjoyed each others company. Brian was glad Marty was back to his old self. It had taken a long time and he had been worried for quite a while that Marty might not make it all the way back. He had though. What he had gone through had been horrendous and it made Brian realize just how strong Marty really was.

~,~,~


	31. Chapter 31: Revenge

Someone is out for revenge. Who is the target and will Marty be okay?

**Hanky alert. I cried as I wrote this chapter, but life sometimes really throws you for a loop and I'm writing about life.**

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne, and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

**To my French guest reviewer:** Je vous remercie de continuer à m'envoyer des examens pour cette histoire. J'apprécie vraiment tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu. Je suis d'accord pour dire que la série n'a pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi Marty n'est pas accepté. J'aime à penser que, bien que certains flics pourrait lui déplaît, d'autres lui voir pour qui il est réellement. Votre jouissance de mon écriture me fait vraiment ce que pour devenir un meilleur écrivain. J'essaie de maintenir un équilibre entre mots descriptifs et le dialogue, parce que trop de description rend l'histoire ralentir, du moins à mon avis

If you are enjoying this story, please let me know by leaving a review. My minions are dancing for joy at all the reviews, follows and favorites I've received so far. Now, they're betting each other about how many more i will get for this story. If you see any mistakes, drop me a line and let me know. I want to know about them as well.

Enjoy.

~,~,~

CHAPTER 31: Revenge

The trial of the assailants in the Pantaloons case began about six weeks after Marty returned to work. He didn't attend the trial because he wasn't needed to testify. He didn't bother reading about it in the papers either. He wanted to forget the whole thing and get on with his life. He was glad to be back at work and he didn't want to think about all the pain he had suffered at the hands of those animals. They deserved everything they were going to get.

The case was being tried as a hate crime because all the victims were gay and the assailants had spewed hate filled words at them while attacking them. The evidence the police had from the previous assaults, along with the information Marty was able to provide, helped persuade several of the previous victims to testify. Each victim was able to identify all three men involved and were great prosecution witnesses at the trial. Their testimony and the forensics evidence that had been collected at each crime scene was overwhelming. It was almost an open and shut case.

At the beginning of the trial, the defense attorneys tried to submit a motion to the judge to force Marty's identification and participation in the trial because he was one of the victims. The prosecution argued that Marty's testimony was not needed about his assault though it was part of the case the defendants were being tried for. After hearing arguments from both sides, the judge took a day to review the relevant laws and then denied the motion based on the facts that Marty was an undercover cop and while his assault was part of the charges against the defendants, his testimony wouldn't provide any additional evidence against them. When Marty was informed of the judge's decision, he was relieved. He had been afraid that his identity would be compromised at the trial and he wouldn't be able to work undercover any more. He was glad the defense attorneys had been unsuccessful in their attempts to force him to testify.

The trial lasted for three weeks. Selecting a jury took almost a week because the defense used every challenge they had to try to pack the jury with sympathetic jurors who didn't seem as friendly to gay people as some of the other people in the jury pool. Once the jury was selected, opening arguments were presented by both sides and then it was the prosecution's turn to present the case against the four defendants.

The prosecution presented its case brilliantly successfully showing the jurors the atmosphere of hate that surrounded each assault and the way each assault escalated in violence. The victims testimony was extremely damaging to the defense. All the defense could do was try to refute some of the testimony of the victims and the other witnesses. Their efforts were unsuccessful. The victims were all articulate men with clean records. Their only 'crime' was being gay. They had not done anything to warrant the beatings they had received and the jurors were able to see that during their testimony. The other witnesses included the bar tenders, the bouncer, the valet and other patrons at the club at the time of each assault. All of their testimony was both consistent and detrimental to the defense. The jurors only took four hours to find all four defendants guilty of all charges. They each were sentenced to six or more years in prison based on their previous records and how they had participated in the assaults.

When the trial was finally over and the defendants had been sentenced, Marty and his friends went out for a long-delayed celebration of his recovery and the end of the case. Marty was still having nightmares on occasion, but they didn't bring him awake screaming anymore and he knew the closure the end of the trial brought would help even more in getting past his nightmares. Being back at work had done wonders for his self-confidence and helped him put the last of the ordeal behind him.

Continuing to see the therapist was also helping. He had been able to come to terms with what happened to him and how his childhood affected the way he had reacted. The therapy didn't miraculously heal all of his childhood wounds, but his therapist helped him learn some coping mechanisms he could use when the memory of his father's hate-filled words would invade his mind.

He was getting stronger and more confident every day and every case he worked.

Brian and the others were also glad the trial was over. All of them had been through hell during Marty's hospitalization and rehabilitation. Seeing him so hurt and then watching him descend into such a deep depression had affected every one around him. Brian still had some feelings of guilt over not getting to Marty sooner when he had been attacked. Angela still worried about Marty's health even though he reassured her every time he saw her that he was doing great.

Marty and his friends put the trial behind them and went back to their lives. They continued to see each other often, going surfing, to ball games, or family get togethers. In time, Marty didn't even think about the case at all. It was over and done with; or so he thought.

~,~,~

One of the defendants in the Pantaloons case was a man named Ronald Parker. Ronald had an older brother, Richard. The brothers were very close but Richard had always known that his little brother was a follower. He knew Ronald had been influenced by his so-called friends, but he also knew that Ronald had to pay the consequences. He was hoping Ronald would get off lighter than the other defendants and that his subsequent punishment would teach him a lesson about standing up for himself. He had tried his best to raise Ronald right after their parents had died and felt somehow responsible for the trouble he was in.

During the trial Richard was there every day supporting his little brother. He sat right behind the defendants table but was always quiet and never caused a scene, so no one thought it would end up being a problem for Marty or Brian. During the trial, Brian and the undercover officer posing as a valet each testified about what they saw and heard while Marty was being assaulted. Their testimony, the previous victims' testimony and the physical evidence gathered at all of the crime scenes helped convict the defendants. Richard was there the day Ronald was sentenced. Even then he didn't seem to have a problem when his brother was sentenced to six years in prison.

Once his brother was incarcerated, Richard made it a point to visit him every week. He had always looked out for his little brother and was determined to keep doing so even while he was incarcerated. He didn't believe Ronald was as involved in the assaults as the prosecution had made it sound, but his brother had been involved and had to pay the price.

During one of his visits, Ronald was complaining about a fellow inmate giving him a hard time and how a couple of the others had told him he would have to stand up for himself and fight if he wanted to make the other guy back off. Richard tried to convince him to keep his head down and not get involved in any prison politics or power plays. He knew Ronald would get in more trouble if he did, but Ronald wouldn't listen to him. Richard left after the visit deeply worried about his brother.

For a while, Richard thought things had calmed down. Ronald wasn't complaining any more and seemed to be making an effort to get some vocational training while inside that would help him once he was paroled. He began to think that Ronald would leave prison with more insight to his own personality and be able to stand up for himself. He didn't realize how wrong he was.

A few months after Ronald was incarcerated, he got into a fight in the prison yard and was shanked. No one ever found out what the fight was about or who had stabbed Ronald. The prison doctor did his best, but Ronald died in the infirmary before an ambulance could arrive to transfer him to the hospital. When Richard heard about his brother's death, his grief was overwhelming.

He railed at the prison doctor about letting his brother die and had to be forcibly removed from the infirmary. He brought suit against the prison but it was thrown out of court. His grief turned to rage at the prison, the cops and the witnesses. He blamed everyone for his brother's death and began to entertain thoughts of revenge. No one ever found out why, but he became fixated on taking his revenge out on the undercover officer who broke the case. He didn't know his name or what he looked like because Marty hadn't been identified in court in any way, but Brian's testimony made it clear to Richard that they were friends. He spent a long time attempting to find out Marty's name and where he lived but wasn't able to, getting more frustrated as time went on. When he finally gave up on finding anything out about Marty, he decided to turn his focus to Brian, figuring killing Brian would also hurt Marty.

Richard stalked Brian for weeks getting to know his habits and his schedule. He was trying to figure out how he was going to kill him. During the time he stalked Brian he had to have seen Marty, but as far as anyone could ever find out, he hadn't put two and two together and realized that one of the men he saw with Brian on a regular basis had to be the undercover cop he had tried so hard to find. The consensus of the cops investigating the case was that Richard was already so focused on Brian at that point that no one around him registered as the cop he had been trying to find. Maybe it was because Marty didn't look like your everyday cop with his shaggy blond hair.

It took Richard a couple of months to come up with a plan to kill Brian that he thought would succeed. He then quit following Brian and staked out his house to figure out when it would be the best time to kill him and how he was going to escape afterwards. Richard learned how to make a bomb on the internet and planned to blow Brian up by placing a bomb on his door step. His revenge was going to be sweet and he was sure it would cause a great deal of suffering on Marty's part. Maybe more suffering than if he had been able to find and target Marty himself. He decided to set the bomb off on the 90 day anniversary of his brother's death. He placed the bomb in a shipping carton and placed it in front of Brian's door after Brian left his home that morning. That afternoon he was hiding a couple of houses away as Brian and his sister returned from lunch. They were walking up to the front door when Brian spotted the package right where Richard had left it.

Brian looked at the package with suspicion. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong and shoved his sister off the steps into the grass and bushes by the side of the house just as Richard detonated the bomb. Brian took the full force of the explosion in his face and body while being blown off the steps onto the sidewalk by the shock wave. Elizabeth screamed his name before pulling out her cell phone and calling 9-1-1 and screaming for an ambulance. She didn't even realize she had cuts and scratches from being shoved into the bushes but she could tell that Brian was critically injured. She rushed to his side and sat there trying to comfort him but afraid to touch him. He was covered in shrapnel and bleeding from what looked like hundreds of cuts. He also had what looked like third degree burns. All she could do was hold one of his hands and cry telling him over and over again that she loved him and to hang on.

"Brian, hang on. The ambulance is on its way. Come on Brian, you have to hang on. I can't lose you big brother." Tears were streaming down her face as she frantically looked around for the ambulance in between begging her brother to stay with her.

Elizabeth felt like it had been hours by the time she heard the sirens approaching the house. She looked up and saw both police and the ambulance approaching the house. When the ambulance came to a halt beside her and her brother, she just continued sitting there next to him. The paramedics took one look at the two of them and knew she was in shock and Brian was critical. They moved Elizabeth into the ambulance and put a blanket around her before beginning to work on Brian.

The police were as gentle as possible as they asked her what had happened. She told them everything she could remember while the paramedics worked on her brother. As soon as they had him on the gurney with an IV inserted, they loaded him into the back of the ambulance as well and took off for the hospital with Elizabeth sitting beside him.

~,~,~

Marty was relaxing at home drinking a cold beer after completing his first undercover assignment since being back to work when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Elizabeth crying and trying to tell him something. It took him a few minutes to understand what she was trying to say because she was crying so hard it was difficult to understand her.

"Elizabeth, come on honey, breathe for me. What's wrong?" Marty asked her.

"Marty...oh Marty, it's bad!" She continued crying while trying to tell Marty she needed him. "I...I...I'm at the hospital" she cried over the phone. "It's Brian...he's hurt. Please hurry. The doctor's…they don't think that he's going to survive. Marty...he was injured in an explosion. I…I was there...I don't know how he made it to the hospital. I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

"Are you okay Elizabeth? Are you hurt?" Hearing that she had been with Brian made Marty worry about more than her state of mind.

"I...I'm okay. I just have some cuts and scratches. I...It's Brian. He looks so bad, Marty. What am I going to do?"

"I'm on my way Elizabeth. I'll take care of everything. What hospital is he at?"

"He's at St. Elizabeth's. Hurry Marty, he's asking for you."

Marty grabbed his keys and was out the door as soon as he hung up with Elizabeth. He had no idea what had happened, only that it was an explosion and Brian was in critical condition.

When he arrived at the hospital, he immediately rushed into the ER looking for the trauma room Brian was in. He didn't notice all the cops in the emergency room. Elizabeth had told him over the phone that there had been an explosion and when he saw Brian lying on the trauma room gurney, he almost lost it. It looked like Brian had third-degree burns over most of his chest and arms. Marty stood frozen in place looking at his friend _"This can't be happening. I don't believe it. Brian is indestructible. Please God, let this be a nightmare and let me wake up. I can't lose him. He's like a brother to me."_ Marty stood there in shock while thoughts raced through his mind.

Brian was barely conscious but saw Marty and weakly motioned him over to the bed. The doctors looked up and gave consent with their eyes for him to come closer while letting him know silently that Brian didn't have much time left. Brian's family was there as well, with his younger sister already in tears. He leaned over Brian's gurney to hear the words Brian whispered "Take care of our family, Marty. I'm not going to be able to do it anymore. Love you man."

"No Brian, please, you've got to be all right. I can't lose you. Fight this, please fight this." Marty's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I heard the doctors Marty. I heard what they said." Brian had to stop to catch his breath. "There's just too much damage. Most of my insides have been damaged or destroyed. It's just a matter of time. I'm sorry you have to see me this way, bro." Brian didn't want Marty to be in pain over his coming death. "I've accepted it. You have to accept it too."

Somehow, Marty was able to hold back his tears and reassure Brian. "I'll watch over them for you, promise. I'll make sure they're okay. I love you too." Marty replied laying his hand on Brian's forehead. It was the only part of his body that appeared undamaged. He looked up as he noticed one of the policemen motioning to him and told Brian he would be right back.

He walked over to the policeman. "Hi, I'm Detective Marty Deeks. Is there anything you can tell me about what happened to my friend?"

"Not really sir. I wasn't at the crime scene itself. I only know what I've been told. I'm here to take you into protective custody,"

"Seriously, protective custody…why? What's going on here?" He looked over at Brian. "I can't leave my friend. Why do you want to take me into protective custody?"

"Dt. Deeks, we believe your friend was targeted with a bomb because of the hate crimes trial he was involved in. We just want to be on the safe side and make sure you aren't being targeted as well. We believe the assailant's name is Richard Parker. He was seen fleeing the scene of the bombing right after the explosion."

"But what does that have to do with me? I don't know any…wait…Richard Parker…Richard Parker. Why is that name familiar? I remember…wasn't one of the defendants in that trial named Ronald Parker? I was the undercover officer who broke that case."

"Sir, we're not sure of much at this point. All we know is that Ronald Parker was killed in prison a few months ago. The only connection we found between Brian and Richard Parker is the trial and his brother's death in prison. We've already taken the other witnesses into protective custody just in case he's targeting them as well. If he is anywhere near this hospital right now, he may have seen you arrive. We don't want to take any chances that he could put two and two together and figure out you were that undercover cop. We have an APB out on him right now. We're confident we'll have him in custody shortly but we aren't going to take any chances. Lt. Bates' orders sir."

Marty continued looking at the cop as feelings of guilt rose into his mind. "Are you saying Brian is dying because of me? Because of the trial? Because Richard Parker couldn't find me he decided to target Brian? Oh my God, what have I done? This is all my fault. I…I have to get back to Brian." Marty turned away and began walking back into the trauma room as the cop grabbed his arm.

"Sir, wait." Marty gave him a look and pulled his arm away as the cop continued "Just don't leave the hospital without one of us with you, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it. Okay."

Returning to Brian's side, Marty was devastated as he kept repeating "I'm sorry, this is my fault Brian, I'm so sorry. I should be in this bed, not you. You're here because of me…because you helped me. It's all my fault" as he explained what the cop had just told him.

"Marty, don't you dare take this load on yourself. It's not your fault, it's his. You did your duty. You didn't kill his brother and you didn't plant the bomb that put me here. He's the one responsible for this, not you." Brian whispered. "Don't let him do this to you or there will be two victims here and I don't want to die knowing you're blaming yourself. I need to know you're safe and taking care of my family."

"I'll try Brian."

"Don't try, just do it. Promise me!" he was getting pissed.

"I promise Brian, I promise. I'm going to miss you brother. You know what to say to me when I'm being a dumbass. Just like when I was in the hospital." Marty's voice broke as he spoke those words and he couldn't continue.

Brian understood. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be watching out for you. With your luck and the job you do, you need your own personal guardian angel watching out for you and I'll be applying for the job as soon as possible, you numbskull. Someone has to keep you safe" he whispered as he tried to lighten the atmosphere around his bed.

Marty stayed with Brian and his family as they talked quietly about family gatherings and jokes the siblings had played on each other. There was quiet laughter as well as tears. Marty made sure everyone was taken care of and was a pillar of strength for all of them until Brian's last breath left his body. He then joined the family in the hospital chapel and prayed for the soul of the man who had been like a brother to him. He would try to honor Brian's last wishes and not take on the guilt of what had happened but he would struggle with it for a very long time.

~,~,~

Brian was laid to rest in the family plot in Forest Lawn Memorial park. The Groves family had been buried there since 1925. It was a beautiful spot and Marty knew Brian would rest easy with his family surrounding him

Marty helped Brian's parents with the funeral arrangements and made sure they were doing okay. On the day of his funeral, the sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze. It was a beautiful day. The turnout was very large and many of his fellow Army Ranger buddies spoke about Brian's bravery in battle and his gentleness of spirit. They told tales of ways he helped the villagers, especially the children, while he was in country. Several of them told of the day he had come out as gay to them. Some of them had been shocked, but knowing Brian as they did, had made them reassess their feelings about gay people. One young man said Brian was the closest he had ever come to a truly inspirational man and that he was the bravest man he had ever known. He said that he thought of Brian every time he had to make a difficult decision because he knew if that he did 'what Brian would do' it would be the right decision every time.

Marty got up as the last speaker and told the assembly how Brian had saved his life, in more ways than one. Without going into detail, he told the crowd how Brian had been with him the entire time he was learning how to walk again and how much it had helped him. He told them how Brian had teased him about setting him up with a friend of his that was gay and how he had sputtered that he was 'straight but not narrow' when they had finally had dinner to celebrate his return to work. He related some other funny stories about Brian and how he could always make Marty laugh.

He told them about how Brian had made him part of his family and how much it meant to him since he had no family of his own. He spoke directly to Brian's parents as he extolled Brian's character and then related how Brian knew just how to put him in his place when he was being, as Brian would say 'a dumbass!, 'a moron' or a numskull!'. It brought smiles, tears and a little laughter from the crowd because many of them had experienced the same treatment from Brian at one time or another. Marty ended with "I'm going to miss Brian. He was my brother in every way that counts. Knowing him has made me a better person and I'll always remember him as my brother and the man who literally saved my life on more than one occasion. Goodbye Brian."

Once the service was over and everyone went back to their own lives, Marty made it part of his regular routine to check in with Brian's family to make sure they had everything they needed. He felt it was little enough he could do for Brian, and the feeling of family he received each time he visited helped him immeasurably.

~,~,~


	32. Chapter 32: The Homeless Shelter

When did Marty start volunteering at the homeless shelter? What brought him there in the first place?

We are coming to the end of another story. There are only four more chapters after this one. I could have written a lot more, but this story is already over 100K words long! I couldn't believe it when I saw how big it is. I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the ride. I'm having a lot of fun writing my take on how Marty became the man he is. ECO brings the character to life with such exquisite acting, I hope I've at least done him credit with this story since he is the one who inspired it.

I only own my original characters which include Mrs. Richardson, Samuel Deeks, David Herrera, Henry Cole, William Watkins, Brian Groves, Richard and Angela Osborne, and Michael McDonald.

All characters from the show are the property of NCIS Los Angeles. Sadly, I will never own the show or the characters.

Anything in italics are thoughts. Anything in bold type is a quote from one of the episodes of the show.

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. They are my lifeblood. They energize me and my writing. Please leave one.

Enjoy.

~.~.~

CHAPTER 32: The Homeless Shelter

A couple of years after Marty became a cop, he was sent undercover as a homeless man. It was his second or third short-term undercover assignment. Homeless people were being beaten up and their meager possessions stolen. Marty was sent in to try to catch whoever was responsible and put an end to the violence. He lived in a cardboard box in an alley as one of the homeless for six weeks before he was able to catch the person causing all the trouble.

During his time undercover as a homeless man, he was slowly able to gain the trust of the other homeless people in the area. He knew about a free medical clinic and made sure all of the homeless around him knew about it too. If they were hesitant about going, he would tell them how well he had been treated when he visited. He was able to convince some of them to take his word for it and get some much needed medical attention.

He had also found a local homeless shelter near the alley where he was living. He was surprised at how welcoming the woman running it was. She was an older woman who seemed to treat everyone who showed up with respect no matter what they looked or smelled like. She routinely gave hugs to anyone who wanted one and was always saying "You take care out there and come back and see Miss Shirley now, you hear?" Marty told his new friends all about Miss Shirley. Some of them already knew of her, but others hadn't and thanked Marty for telling them where they could get a hot meal.

He began showing up at the shelter for dinner a few times a week and talking to Miss Shirley. She only knew him as Andy, a somewhat disabled young man. At first he acted very shy and wouldn't look at her when he talked to her, but Miss Shirley continued treating him almost like a son and he slowly came 'out of his shell' and began talking to her. He would tell her when the 'bad man' had been around even though he had yet to see him.

"Hi Miss Shirley! Andy's here for dinner. What's Andy eating?" Marty called out every time he came to the shelter. Miss Shirley would come over and give him a hug each and every time, and then tell him what was being served.

"Well Andy, tonight we're having fried chicken, mashed potatoes and peas."

"Andy doesn't like peas Miss Shirley. Can he have something else?" Marty asked.

"No Andy, you have to eat your peas if you want dessert. I made apple pies today and I know you like my apple pie."

"Andy loves your apple pie. I guess Andy can eat the peas even though they're yucky!"

Miss Shirley laughed at his expression and told him to get in line for his dinner before it was all gone. She swatted him on the butt as he moved past her making him look at her and laugh as well.

"Miss Shirley! Was Andy being a bad boy?" Marty giggled.

"No Andy, you weren't. That was a love pat to remind you to move your behind and get in the food line."

"Kay Miss Shirley. Andy will line up to get his dinner."

Marty had noticed the first time he came to the shelter just how much work Miss Shirley did by herself. She had volunteers, but Marty could tell there weren't enough to take much of the load off her. When she went into the kitchen the first night he was there, he followed her and began to help her in any way he could. She put an apron on him and let him help wash dishes.

Marty thought he must remind her of someone she had known and cared for with the way she treated him. He hated having to lie to her about who he really was, but he couldn't blow his cover. For all he knew, someone who came for dinner regularly was the person beating up his fellow homeless people instead of some outsider. He couldn't take the chance.

~,~,~

He was in his cardboard box at the end of his sixth week into his undercover assignment when he heard a commotion at the other end of the alley. A man was yelling at someone to leave him alone and crying like he was being beaten. Marty grabbed his gun and put it behind his back as he raced toward the sounds.

As soon as he got close, he became Andy. "Hey, mister man, leave Abdul alone. He not doing nothing to you." Marty said in Andy's voice.

"Leave right now you little prick, if you know what's good for you" replied the man beating on Abdul. "You're all nothing but trash anyway and he has something I want." He was a big man, but it looked like most of it was fat. He had greasy hair and smelled almost as bad as Marty knew he himself smelled. His name was Hubert and most of the homeless in Marty's alley believed that he lived under the freeway about a mile away. Marty wasn't sure if he was homeless or not; all he knew was that the homeless in the area called him Groucho due to his temperament. He was constantly yelling at them to get out of his way.

"He ain't got nothing mister man. What you talking about?"

Marty backed up as Groucho moved toward him and away from Abdul. Abdul took the opportunity to grab his shopping cart and run down the alley to hide behind the dumpsters at the far end. Marty waited for Groucho to get a little closer before asking "What your name, mister man. I'm Andy."

"I don't care if you're Jesus. You cost me Abdul, so you have to pay in his place."

"I a…ain't g…g…got nothing mister man. Why you hurting folk?"

"Nobody gives a shit about you homeless; you're just trash. Why shouldn't I take what I want when I want it? It's not like you can go to the cops now is it? And I can get a little cash by pawning what little I get off you guys. Now unless you want a beat-down, give me what you got. I'm tried of hanging around in this stinking alley."

"You really gonna take what I got, mister man?" Marty asked. Groucho was now almost close enough for Marty to take him down.

"Yes" roared Groucho. "Give me what you got you little prick, now! Come on, before I beat the snot out of you and then take it."

"Okay, since you asked for it, Andy give it to you." Marty pulled out his weapon and his shield and announced "Police. You're under arrest for assault and theft. On your knees, now!"

Groucho looked at him and started laughing. He saw in front of him a slim younger man who looked like all the other homeless in the area. Groucho was a bully and thought if he yelled loud enough and made enough threats, people would fear him. He was about to find out that it wouldn't work on the man in front of him. "You think you can arrest me, boy, you got another think coming. I'm going to pound you into the ground. Cops are a joke man. You're just a little pipsqueak I'm going to enjoy beating on."

Marty cocked his weapon and said in a low dangerous tone of voice. "I don't think so, prick. Get on your knees now, or I'll make damn sure you sing soprano for the rest of your miserable life, you cocksucker."

Seeing Marty stand his ground with the gun cocked and pointed at his groin, Groucho was beginning to have second thoughts, but tried to bluff his way out of it. "You and whose army, you piece of trash? Huh? Who's going to help a snot-nosed runt like you?"

Marty aimed his weapon carefully, "You've got one last chance asshole. And that's only because I'm a cop. Get your ass on the ground now before my hand twitches and this gun blows those little peanuts you call balls to smithereens!"

Groucho finally got the hint that Marty meant what he said and slowly knelt on the ground. Marty could tell he was still trying to think of a way he could get the upper hand but knew how to handle him. "Cross your ankles, you asshole. Come on, get them crossed now."

The next command from Marty was "Put your hands behind your head." As soon as Groucho had his hands behind his head, Marty put his gun back in his pants and took out his handcuffs. He then carefully approached him and cuffed his hands behind his back making sure they were nice and tight.

Marty pulled out his Miranda card and read him his rights "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" He waited for a minute and when Groucho didn't say anything, he continued "Well do you, you prick?"

"Yeah, I understand, pig!" Groucho grumbled his reply.

Marty decided to have the uniforms who picked him up, re-read him his rights. He didn't want the jerk to have any way to get out of what he had done. He then pulled out his phone and called the arrest into the precinct. A squad car soon arrived at his location to pick up the jerk.

"Get up, you're taking a ride." Marty told him. He turned to Mark Anders, one of the cops who arrived and continued. "This is the piece of shit that's been stealing from the homeless and beating them up. All I have is his first name which is Hubert. The homeless call him Groucho. I've read him his rights and he stated he understood them, but do me a favor and read them to him again when you get him to the station. I don't want there to be any question about whether or not he was informed of his rights before he was questioned. I'll come to the precinct later to file my report."

Mark put Groucho in the back of the squad car and then turned back to Marty. "Take a bath before you met us at the precinct will you Deeks. Because God, right now you smell man! What have you been rolling in, garbage?" Mark was holding his nose while laughing at Marty.

Marty laughed out loud with relief at the joke. "Hey, if you want to go undercover as a homeless man, you have to look and smell the part. No one is going to believe you're homeless if you bath regularly and wear clean clothes. I've been undercover for six weeks now. You'd smell too if you hadn't bathed in that long. And I'm wearing my homeless clothes. I never wash them so that they look and smell authentic. What, you don't like my cologne? It's the hottest new fragrance around. I call it essence of alley." Marty smirked. He then gave Mark a big grin, showing filthy teeth as well.

"I don't care what you call it Deeks, I call it stink. I wouldn't let you in my patrol car smelling like that unless I had to arrest you. You smell almost as bad as Groucho here and if I could, I'd put him in the trunk! See you later Deeks. You did good."

As the cop car pulled away, Marty approached Abdul "Hey Abdul, you okay? Groucho didn't hurt you did he?"

"Are you really a cop Andy?" Abdul asked.

"I'm really a cop. My name's Marty. I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I wanted to catch the bastard that's been preying on all the homeless in this area. You want to go to the shelter with me and get some dinner? I know Miss Shirley. She'll take good care of you."

"Why you so concerned about helping me? I'm just an old fart living on the streets."

"Abdul, my dad…well, my adoptive dad, always taught me to see the good in people but not be blinded to the evil that's all around either. You're good people. I don't care if you are homeless. Being homeless doesn't make you less a person. I still think you're worth looking out for. Besides, it's my job. When I took my oath, I vowed to help everyone, not just rich people or people with homes, but everyone." Marty replied. "Come on, let's go see Miss Shirley."

Abdul thought about what Marty had said for a couple of minutes before answering. "Okay, I guess I could use a good meal after the last few days. I've been afraid to leave my things, you know. In case they were gone when I got back. I don't have much, but it's mine."

Marty turned to go to Miss Shirley's with Groucho but suddenly thought of something more he could do for the older man. "On second thought, how about you come home with me first and we can both get a shower. That sound good to you?"

"A shower? A hot shower?" Abdul's eyes were huge and Marty could tell he would love to take a hot shower but was afraid to believe Marty was serious.

"Yes, a hot shower with as much water as you want. Come on, man, I want to get out of these clothes."

~,~,~

While Abdul was in the shower, Marty took Abdul's old clothes and replaced them with a pair of boxers, socks, jeans and a shirt for him to wear. He even had a pair of shoes that he had never liked that he left with the clothes. Better Abdul get some use out of them instead of them sitting in his closet gathering dust. He then threw Abdul's clothes in the washer. He knew without being told that Abdul would want his own clothes even if Marty did give him some of his own. Marty figured that this way, Abdul would have a change of clothes and might be able to keep himself a little cleaner if he could wash one set while he was wearing the other. He had no illusions that Abdul would not go back to his 'home' as soon as he had a meal under his belt.

Abdul was surprised and touched when he got out of the shower to see not only a clean set of clothes and a pair of shoes waiting for him but also a small plastic bag containing a small tube of toothpaste and a brand new toothbrush. He called out to Marty "I can't take your clothes man. I got my own. Where are they?"

"Unless you want to walk around here naked until your own clothes are out of the dryer, Abdul, you'll put on the clothes I left for you." Marty replied. "They should fit. We're about the same size. Besides, this will give you a second set of clothes to wear while you're washing the first set. They're just some of my old clothes Abdul, nothing fancy. And the toothbrush and toothpaste are free. I get one every time I go to the dentist."

Abdul took a few minutes to carefully brush his teeth, then put on the clothes reveling in the feeling of being clean with clean clothes on his body. When he was dressed he walked into the living room to find a hot cup of coffee waiting for him. Beside the coffee was a reusable shopping bag with his clothes neatly folded up inside it. Unbeknownst to him, Marty had hidden $40 dollars in the pocket of Abdul's jeans. He figured he wouldn't be around when Abdul found the money and it was little enough he could do for the man.

"Drink your coffee and relax Abdul. I'll get my shower and then we'll head over to Miss Shirley's. I would make you dinner here, but I don't have anything in the apartment to eat since I've been undercover for a over a month."

~,~,~

Miss Shirley couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Abdul walk into the homeless shelter with a young man who looked a little familiar. Try as she might, she couldn't place the younger man and it frustrated her. She was happy to see Abdul. She hadn't seen him at the shelter in over a month and never looking that clean before. Marty walked up to her and said "Hi, Miss Shirley. Andy's here for dinner. What's Andy eating?" and then gave her a hug along with a huge grin.

Miss Shirley's mouth dropped open just before she smacked Marty on the arm. "Is it really you Andy? What did you do, rob a bank?" _"This young man is Andy?"_ she thought. He didn't look anything like the man calling himself Andy she had been seeing for the last month. _"This young man can't be my Andy, can he? He's gorgeous and those blue eyes are amazing. I never even noticed what color his eyes were before. He's not homeless either unless I've lost my mind so what was he doing looking and acting homeless?" _

Marty felt a familiar sense of guilt take over him when he thought about all the lies he had told Miss Shirley. Glancing at her from under his bangs, the apologized. "Miss Shirley, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I had to lie to you. My real name is Marty Deeks. I'm a cop and I've been undercover trying to find the person who has been beating up the homeless in this area. I couldn't tell you who I was. But since we've got the jerk in custody now, I don't have to pretend to be Andy anymore. He won't be hurting anyone for a long time. Can you forgive me?"

Miss Shirley gave him a good long look before a huge smile lit up her face. "Well, Marty is it? You were only doing your job so yes, I forgive you. I'm glad you caught the jerk hurting my people. You're good people and you do look and smell a lot nicer since you've had a bath! And you brought Abdul with you. He looks good, you've taken good care of him I see."

"All I did was let him shower at my place and give him some clean clothes to wear. It was nothing. Just between you and me, he could use a good meal. He's been afraid to leave his possessions to come here in a while." Marty smiled at Miss Shirley and wiggled his eyebrows before he added "And depending on what kind of pie you made today, I could go for a piece of pie myself. Marty is rather hungry for a piece of your pie."

Miss Shirley started laughing at Marty's antics. "Oh go on you two. Both of you get over there and get some dinner. Scat! I have other people who really need my help.

After dinner, Abdul shook Marty's hand and thanked him again for the clothes. He then left to go back 'home'. Marty wished there was more he could do for him, but he knew that it was up to Abdul to ask for help. Marty couldn't do it for him.

He headed back into the kitchen like he usually did to begin working on the dishes. As soon as he caught up on them, he took the trash out and then come back in to another pile of dishes. Before he knew it, the dinner service was over and Miss Shirley was closing the shelter for the evening. The available beds had all been taken and the patrons were either already sleeping or sitting on their assigned cots.

Miss Shirley walked into the kitchen to find that Marty had already finished the last of the dishes and put everything away. There was one last load of trash to take out but when she went to grab it, Marty stopped her and said "Let me do that. You sit down and put your feet up. You've been working all day and should be able to take a break since I can do that."

"Okay, I'll take you up on your offer just this once. I am tired today."

"You deserve to have someone take care of you for a change, Miss Shirley. You're always helping others. Who helps you?"

"Don't you worry about me Marty Deeks. I have lots of helpers. Including one young rascal named Andy. He's a pistol, that one is." Miss Shirley began laughing as she saw Marty begin to blush. "Marty, are you blushing? You're cute when you blush. I'll have to tell Andy all about you."

"Miss Shirley, I'm Andy, or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget, I'm just messing with you for lying to me. I got you with that little joke, didn't I?"

"Yes you did Miss Shirley. I'm jealous. I may have to take you out on a date so you'll forget all about that rascal. Where would you like to go?" Marty gave her a lopsided grin while raising one eyebrow.

"You did not just ask me on a date, young man; did you?"

"Yes, I did. And furthermore I meant it. Let me do something nice for you. I know you have someone spell you on Wednesdays. Let me take you out for dinner, please? I know a really good Italian restaurant and I really want to do this for you." Marty pulled out his best puppy dog look hoping it would sway Miss Shirley.

"I bet you get lots of girls with that look don't you Marty?"

"A few, but I usually save this look for special people. And you're special people. Say yes, for me. Please Miss Shirley?"

"I think I would like going out to dinner with you." Miss Shirley couldn't resist and grinning at Marty, she continued "But don't get any ideas, young man. You'll keep your hands to yourself and be a gentleman now won't you? I expect to be treated with respect."

Marty threw back his head and roared with laughter "For you, Miss Shirley, I'll control myself. Though it's going to be hard. You are one hot chick. I'll be the perfect gentleman."

I'm a hot chick, now? You must be blind Marty." Miss Shirley was enjoying flirting with Marty. He did have a way about him that made people feel better.

"Yes you are. I'm not blind. You're beautiful, on the inside where it counts and on the outside. I'll come by and pick you up on Wednesday at 6 pm. That is unless I have to work late. If I do, I'll call and let you know and we'll go out some other time."

"Sounds like a plan, Marty. Thanks for helping out."

"You could use more help around here couldn't you?" Marty inquired.

"I have help, but more is always appreciated. Why? Are you volunteering?"

"Yes I am. But I won't be able to come on a regular basis. Is that okay? If I'm undercover I may not be able to come for a month or more at a time, but when I can, I'll come by every week to help out. What you're doing here is wonderful…it's really needed and…well, let's just say I wish I had known about this place when I was a lot younger. It would have made my life so much easier before I was adopted."

"Marty, come any time you can. I'm looking forward to seeing you as often as you can spare the time." Miss Shirley replied, curious about Marty's last remark. She could somehow tell his childhood hadn't been easy.

~,~,~

The following Halloween, Marty brought in pumpkins for everyone to carve during the day which were then lit that evening for the kids. The next day Miss Shirley used them to make pumpkin pies for dessert for everyone since Halloween was over.

When Christmas rolled around, Marty decided to start a tradition for himself of helping out at the shelter serving the meal on Christmas Eve. It made him feel good to be around Miss Shirley and people he had come to feel were friends. He helped out every year after that unless he was undercover, decorating the whole place with Christmas lights one year and surprising Miss Shirley.

The next year, he brought a large artificial tree to the shelter and got everyone to make some homemade ornaments to decorate it with. That had been an evening filled with laughter and fun. Every time a family came into the shelter and the kids saw the tree for the first time, their eyes would light up in wonder. He had talked to the cops who were friendly with him at the precinct about getting everyone there to donate toys and clothes to the shelter so that people who came to the shelter would have a present under the tree. It was a huge success and became a tradition at the precinct. Some of his fellow cops even starting volunteering occasionally.

Miss Shirley would watch Marty and give thanks to God everyday for bringing him to the homeless shelter on assignment. He brightened so many lives without even realizing it or wanting anything in return. His face would light up as he watched someone get a small gift that would transform their faces with wonder. She knew more about Marty by then so knew he was pretty much alone for the holidays unless he was invited to spend the time with friends. Even then, he would make it a point to show up on Christmas Eve and for at least a couple of hours on Christmas morning to help out.

~,~,~


End file.
